Crise Arthurienne
by Dragonna
Summary: Un accident de magie, une baguette magique cassée et c'est la crise chez Arthur. Francis, Matthew et Alfred vont devoir s'occuper du résultat de cette gaffe et en supporter les conséquences jusqu'à ce que le problème soit réglé.
1. Accident de Magie

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur Canada/Matthew, USA/Alfred

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, Family.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Accident de Magie**

* * *

Arthur avait encore trop bu, ce qui était un fait souvent arrivé. Il buvait souvent trop, finissant sa soirée en reprochant des choses à Alfred et en pleurnichant que c'était un idiot, à la grande honte de celui-ci qui s'éclipsait souvent au milieu de l'avalanche de reproches.

Sauf que ce soir-là, Arthur avait franchi un pas, il s'était changé en Britannia Angel et poursuivait Alfred avec sa baguette magique, bien décidé à visiblement le changer en gamin sous le prétexte qu'il était plus mignon à ce moment-là. Cela sous les yeux effarés de Francis et de Matthew, qui hésitaient entre rire et pleurer, toutefois ravis que cela se passa dans la maison de l'anglais, lors d'une soirée entre eux quatre. Ils n'auraient jamais supporté ça en pub, et Arthur aurait eu des problèmes en se montrant ainsi, accessoirement. Sans compter que l'anglais aurait fait une crise une fois sobre.

L'orage retentissait à l'extérieur et souvent des éclairs illuminaient les fenêtres, ajoutés au bruit fort du vent dans les arbres du jardin. Bref un temps parfaitement accordé à l'attitude de l'anglais bourré.

Soudain Alfred évita une attaque et attrapa le bras d'Arthur, lui arrachant ensuite la dangereuse baguette dont il était menacé depuis quelques minutes.

On aurait pu penser qu'il s'en tiendrait là, passerait l'arme magique à Francis et que tout finirait relativement bien. Mais non. Arthur se jeta sur lui en râlant et tenta de récupérer son bien en martelant l'américain de coups de poings et en pleurant ''_'Idiot!Idiot! Idiot_!'' , une rengaine souvent entendu quand il était saoul. Finalement, alors qu'ils luttaient, l'étoile de la baguette magique heurta l'anglais et une explosion de fumée eut lieu.

Au même moment les plombs sautèrent, une coupure de courant du à l'orage plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre.

«Génial.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Alfred, mets des bûches dans la cheminée, qu'on puisse mieux voir. Avec un feu, on aura de la lumière.»

Le jeune état fédéral obtempéra aussitôt, allumant un feu dans la cheminée du grand salon, éclairant peu à peu la pièce jusqu'ici plongé dans le noir et alors on vit beaucoup d'Arthur. D'abord le Britannia Angel. Il y avait aussi un jeune Arthur, de l'époque normande en Angleterre, d'un âge physique de six ou sept ans; un Arthur de l'époque médiéval, en armure doré; un Arthur pirate dans son habits rouge, avec le tricorne et l'épée; un Arthur sorcier; un Arthur en uniforme rouge britannique de l'époque de la guerre d'indépendance.

«Ouha génial, vous avez vu?» s'enthousiasma Alfred, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ne se rendant visiblement pas compte du drame en cours dans la pièce, ne se rendant pas compte des problèmes qui allaient en découler: «Il y a tout plein de Iggy. C'est super!

- Quand le pirate se réveillera, je pense pas que ça sera aussi super. Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas mais il n'avait rien de drôle comme personnage. Et je ne pense pas que celui en uniforme rouge sera aussi joyeux que lui.» Railla Francis, fatigué d'avance face à cette situation qui le dépassait quelque peu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ses compétences en magies frôlant le néant et le téléphone ne marchant pas, rendant le contact avec les frères de l'anglais impossible. Donc des heures en perspective dans cette situation, qu'il faudrait régler possiblement seul.

Matthew, revenu de sa surprise, lança, timidement«C'est lequel le nôtre? Enfin celui de notre époque? Le Britannia Angel?

- Peut-être le sorcier, non? Techniquement il est de notre époque lui aussi.

- A cause de la magie? Possible. Il y en donc deux qui peuvent être le 'nôtre'. Ca risque de compliquer un peu les choses.

- Mais non c'est l'ange. D'ailleurs sa tenue est limite obscène. Francis, tu devrais convaincre de se changer sous cette apparence. Et de profiter qu'il est inconscient pour le faire de force. Marre de le voir comme ça. Il est ridicule.» Intervint l'américain, se chauffant les mains avec l'air de se ficher de la situation. Ce qui n'était évidement pas le cas, mais il ne faisait rien pour montrer le contraire pour le moment.

Francis leva les yeux au ciel «Arrête de faire ton prude Alfred. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le vois comme ça. Il nous a déjà fait le coup suffisamment de fois.

- Je ne suis pas prude bon sang!

- N'empêche que c'est ta faute» souffla son frère qui se cachait derrière son ours en peluche. Il n'était pas rassuré. Si on avait un Empire!Arthur et un Pirate!Arthur dans la même pièce, il craignait le pire, et pas seulement pour Francis. Pour eux deux aussi. «Pour les distinguer, ça va être simple tiens. Même s'ils n'ont pas les mêmes tenues.»

Alfred réfléchit puis claqua des doigts, un grand sourire aux lèvres «on a qu'à les appeler par ce qu'il sont: ''pirate'', ''sorcier'', ''angel'' et tout ça.

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée.

- Évidement, je suis un héros, les héros ont toujours de bonnes idées.

- Bien entendu Al, bien entendu.» Marmonna son jumeau, peu convaincu par ces paroles, l'air de se moquer de lui plus que de le croire.

Soudain le plus petit Arthur bougea et se redressa, l'air étourdi. Il s'immobilisa et regarda les trois adultes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et s'emplirent de larmes. Il se leva et courut se cacher derrière le canapé en poussant un petit cri de terreur.

«D'accord, ça commence bien.

- Il est dans l'esprit de l'époque. C'était une nation assez sauvage. Même avec son peuple. C'est un peu moi qui l'ait mit sur le devant de la scène à cette époque. Avant il vivait dans les bois avec ses amis magiques.

- Haha quels amis magiques, tu vas pas me dire que tu y crois toi aussi.» ricana Alfred, sans bouger de sa place.

Soudain un autre Arthur bougea, celui avec la cape noir et violette. Il se redressa un peu et se massa la tête, aussi étourdi que son petit double. «Dammit, j'ai mal au crâne. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Arthur?

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Wanker?» demanda le Sorcier en se tournant vers Francis, sans baisser la main toujours appuyé sur sa tête. Il s'immobilisa en voyant ses doubles toujours évanoui par terre et écarquilla les yeux «What the hell! Qui est responsable de ce foutoir?

- Tu te souviens pas? Tu étais ivre sous ton apparence d'Angel Britannia!Et tu t'es un peu battu avec Alfred, et je crois que ta baguette s'est un peu cassée.

- Un peu cassée. Cette baguette inutile oui. Je peux très bien faire de la magie sans elle. Je maîtrise très bien mes sorts. Elle me sert juste à viser. Et j'en ai pas besoin de toute façon.

- C'est moins précis c'est tout.» Souffla Francis n'osant dire que la magie habituelle de l'anglais était une source d'échecs.

- C'est la faute d'Alfred donc.

- Hé tu es responsable toi aussi. Tu était complétement bourré.

- Théoriquement ce n'était pas moi mais le Britannia Angel. Cela dit c'est quand même moi donc tu as raison. Pour une fois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

- J'ai besoin de consulter mes grimoires, y a que moi pour rattraper la situation, comptez pas sur l'emplumé pour ça, il en est pas capable.

- Je te permet pas.» cria soudain le concerné, se réveillant d'un coup, probablement conscient depuis quelques minutes lui aussi. «Ce n'est pas ma faute, mais celle...d'Alfred.» Bizarrement il ne semblait plus ivre comme un moment plus tôt.

«T'en as assez fait comme ça, laisse moi régler la situation.» Répliqua le sorcier, écartant les protestations d'un geste de main impérieux.

«Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ta version pirate, ta version chevalier et ta version empire?

- Et si on commençait par les désarmer non?» Ironisa Francis en joignant le geste à la parole, enlevant l'épée de la ceinture du pirate, ainsi que les pistolets. Inutile de rendre l'individu plus dangereux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il continua avec l'empire qu'il délesta de son arme à feu et de son épée également avant de retirer l'épée ouvragée qui pendait à la ceinture du chevalier.

«Je vais aller consulter mes grimoires. Puisqu'il ne faut pas compter sur la baguette cassée de l'autre.

- Elle est cassée?» s'alarma celui en tunique blanche, paniqué, cherchant des yeux l'outil en question avant que son regard ne se pose dessus. Visiblement elle était bel et bien cassée en deux, inutile en définitive. «Je peux faire de la magie sans moi aussi et...

- Non pour ça laisse moi faire, c'est moi le spécialiste.» répliqua le magicien, partant dans une envolée de cape, ne laissant pas son double poursuivre.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	2. Réveils

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur Canada/Matthew, USA/Alfred

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, Family.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Réveils**

* * *

«Lequel va se réveiller le premier d'après vous?

- J'aimerais qu'ils ne se réveillent pas avant que le sorcier trouve la solution.» Marmonna le canadien en serrant son ours contre lui pour se rassurer, mal à l'aise. «Aucun d'eux n'est inoffensif. - On parle d'un chevalier, d'un empire et d'un pirate. Je ne sais pas lequel est le pire.» soupira Francis, s'accroupissant près de l'un des trois.

«Ne t'en fais pas Mattie, je peux me charger de l'empire, je l'ai déjà battu une fois après tout.» S'exclama Alfred, tandis que le Britannia Angel grimaçait, se rappelant sans doute très bien de ce dont parlait son ancienne colonie. Il se détourna, préférant ignorer cet insolent et ruminer sa colère d'avoir été ainsi rabaissé par lui-même. C'était un méchant coup à son égo.

- Je veux bien gérer le pirate si tel est votre peur les enfants.» dit Francis, écartant une mèche blonde du front du concerné, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Endormi cette terreur semblait tellement inoffensive. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

Alfred fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras avec humeur:«Ne me traite pas d'enfant! Je peux me défendre tout seul!»

Soudain le chevalier remua, attirant tout les regards. Il roula sur le côté et se redressa légèrement, gémissant et regardant finalement autour de lui, étourdi «Où suis-je?

- Chez ton toi adulte.» Railla Alfred, perdant une occasion de se taire, encore une fois. «Accident de magie de celui-ci.» reprit-il, amusé devant le regard étonné de son tuteur âgé de 14 ans physique. Il avait l'air tellement jeune et inoffensif. Même l'amure ne lui donner pas une apparence adulte ou un aspect plus sérieux. Il restait très enfantin physiquement.

«Tu ne peux pas te taire Alfred. Laisse le Arthur adulte gérer ses doubles si toi tu ne peux pas faire autrement.

- France!» cracha le jeune Angleterre, se levant d'un bond et cherchant sa lame qu'il ne trouva pas. Il se figea, yeux écarquillés. «Où est mon épée?

- Confisquée. On ne se bat pas dans ma maison.» souffla le Arthur adulte, l'air agacé par la situation, sans doute toujours vexé par les paroles de son double sorcier. «Enfin notre maison mais là n'est pas la question. On ne se bat pas. Alors maîtrise-toi.

- C'est pas un homme âgé incapable de maîtriser ses sorts qui va me donner des leçons.

- Tu en veux une gamin?» cria le Britannia Angel en levant la main, comme s'il avait l'intention de frapper le plus jeune. «Et ce n'était pas ma faute mais celle de ce bloody git incapable de se retenir de toucher à tout.» cracha-t-il en désignant Alfred de la main. «Il a même cassé ma baguette cet incapable. Ce maladroit à deux mains gauches, ce...

- Et c'est qui ce maladroit?» demanda le chevalier en haussant les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas cette nation. Il savait que ça en était une mais ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. Il ne connaissait que peu de pays et cela le frustrait. Il avait l'impression d'être ignorant.

«Tu ne le connais pas encore.» soupira France, sentant poindre un mal de crâne. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à gérer tout ça. Et ce n'était que le début, les pires ne s'étaient pas encore réveillés.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?» fit soudain la voix d'Arthur, une voix à l'accent marin. Le pirate venait d'ouvrir les yeux à son tour et se redressait, lentement, pour regarder autour de lui. Il resta silencieux quelques instants puis siffla «Qui est responsable de cette situation?

- Lui.» décréta Alfred en pointant Angel Britannia du doigt, n'ayant pas envie de s'attirer l'ire de l'individu. Dans ses souvenirs, il fallait mieux ne pas énerver le pirate, son ancien tuteur à cette époque n'était pas enclin à la rigolade.

Mais l'autre n'avait pas envie d'assumer tout seul la situation face à son double terrible.«Lui.» s'exclama-t-il en désignant l'américain du sien. «Il a cassé ma baguette.

- Tu me poursuivais avec you bastard. J'sais pas ce que tu voulais faire mais tu voulais t'en servir sur moi, je me suis juste défendu.

- Tu l'as cassé et maintenant on est coincé dans cette situation.

- Si t'avais pas été bourré aussi.

- SILENCE!» cria le pirate, se redressant sur ses pieds. L'ordre fut aussitôt suivi par son double plus jeune qui recula près du canapé, rejoignant leur petit double. Matthew se cacha derrière son ours et Francis soupira, se massant les tempes. Alfred recula d'un pas, et le dernier Arthur réveillé fut le seul à ne pas bouger. Le pirate hocha la tête, satisfait de son petit effet et reprit: «Si c'est le brat qui a cassé la baguette, c'est un problème. T'avais quoi dans la tête quand tu as fait ça lad?

- Il y a un autre Arthur, une version sorcier, qui est parti voir les grimoires pour tenter de régler la situation.» intervint Francis, décidé à calmer le terrible pirate avec que celui-ci ne s'énerve vraiment. Personne ne voulait voir à quoi il ressemblait quand il était vraiment énervé.

L'autre le regarda longuement avant de dire, se tournant vers son double«Il y en a un au moins qui agit. Pourquoi l'emplumé ne fait rien lui?

- Et toi non plus tu ne fais rien.

- Je viens juste de me réveiller.

- Le sorcier veut personne d'autre en bas, soit disant il préfère être seul pour chercher dans les grimoires.

- Et toi tu ne fais rien, c'est bien ce que je dis.»

Il ne restait plus qu'un Arthur inconscient et c'était celui que redoutait le plus Matthew et peut-être Alfred, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis. Finalement il bougea légèrement, et se redressa en position assise, le visage dans une main. «Fuck j'ai mal à la tête.

Vous vous partagez la gueule de bois ou quoi.» marmonna Alfred, inconscient du danger qui pouvait lui tomber dessus à tout moment.

En effet, le Arthur au sol se redressa d'un bond et se jeta sur lui, trop vite pour que quiconque réagisse. «Toi. Tu vas le regretter.

- On se calme. Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire, tu te trompes totalement.» cracha le plus jeune, repoussant son assaillant d'un coup de pied dans le vendre. L'empire voulut revenir à la charge mais Francis passa derrière lui et le retint autant qu'il put.

«What the hell et pourquoi es-tu si vieux?

- C'est un accident de magie dammit, j'en ai marre de le répéter. Ton double emplumé a fait n'importe quoi avec la baguette et elle s'est cassée.

- C'est de ta faute wanker.» s'écria le concerné, une nouvelle fois.

L'empire fronça les sourcils «Pourquoi ai-je plus tendance à croire mon double quand il dit que c'est de ta faute?

- T'a fini avec ta rancune? Tu es ridi...

- Tais-toi United States, tu en a assez fait.» intervint Francis, prenant soin de ne pas prononcer encore le nom d'Alfred devant le pirate pour le moment. Inutile de le monter contre le jeune état, ce n'était guère le moment.

L'empire serra les dents mais ne dit rien , se contentant de foudroyer du regard le plus jeune. «Alros si c'est un accident de magie» finit-il par articuler, poings serrés de colère «Que va-ton faire.

- Un de tes doubles est partit consulter les grimoires.

- Il y en a au moins un d'efficace ici.» grommela l'empire, foudroyant toujours Alfred du regard, comme s'il cherchait la première occasion de lui faire payer.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	3. Nuit et Matin

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur Canada/Matthew, USA/Alfred

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, Family.

**Note**: Je rappelle que nous avons 6 Arthur depuis l'accident de magie

- Chibi Arthur (6 ans physique)  
- Chevalier!Arthur (14-15 ans physique)  
- Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)  
- Empire!Arthur (19-20 ans physique)  
- Britannia Angel!Arthur, surnommé Britannia. (23 ans physique)  
- Sorcier!Arthur (idem)

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Nuit et Matin**

* * *

«Bon comment on va passer la nuit? Parce que je doute que le sorcier trouve la solution en moins de temps qu'il n'en a fallut pour en arriver là.

Peut-être que certains d'entre eux pourrait aller l'aider non?»

Le pirate soupira et s'avança, demandant d'un ton agacé «Bon je suppose qu'il va falloir que je fasse tout moi-même ici. Où est la cave pour les sortilèges magiques?

- Au même endroit qu'à ton époque.» Répondit Britannia Angel, appuyé au mur, l'air presque blasé de la situation. «Rien n'a vraiment changé dans la disposition des pièces.

- Je vais y aller aussi.» Fit l'Empire en se levant du canapé où il s'était laissé tomber quelques instants plus tôt «Que je sois le plus loin possible de l'autre ingrat. Et on ne sera pas trop de trois.

- Je parie que ce sera la limite d'acceptation du sorcier aussi» marmonna Matthew de derrière son ours en peluche, n'osant pas faire de vagues pour le moment. «Comment on va s'arranger pour la nuit?

- Hé bien.» Commença Francis en jetant un coup d'œil au Arthur adulte toujours présent dans la pièce, avant d'hausser les épaules «C'est au maître de maison de décider de qui va où. C'est à lui de décider où caser ses deux lui plus jeunes.»

Britannia Angel grommela quelque chose d'indistinct et réfléchit quelques instants avant de dire, d'un ton agacé «Vu que trois chambres sont occupés, l'un va prendre la mienne et les jumeaux vont se mettre ensemble pour en dégager une autre, j'irais aider les autres en bas et sinon je dormirais sur le canapé pour changer.

- Et si on convainquait le petit Arthur de sortir de sa cachette? Ca fait un moment qu'il y est.

- Et si on l'appâtait avec de la nourriture? Il a peut-être faim.

- Ne le traite pas comme un animal Alfred.» Le gronda Francis en fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant à une solution pour ça. Il se plongeait dans ses souvenirs pour savoir comment attirer et apaiser la sauvagerie du petit Arthur. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis s'accroupit à quelques pas du canapé et se mit à fredonner quelque chose dans une langue que les jumeaux n'avaient jamais entendu.

«Que dit-il?

- Je n'ai jamais entendu ça. Ce sont des mots bizarres.

- Il parle...enfin il fredonne du celtique, c'est une langue ancienne. Normal que vous ne la connaissiez pas.» Arthur était cependant étonné de voir que Francis se souvenait de cette langue qui était celle de leurs mères. Ses frères parlaient encore un peu celtique mais Francis semblait avoir tout oublié. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

Cette chanson, Francis la connaissait bien, c'était celle que chantait Gaule, celle que chantait Britannia, celle que lui chantait à Arthur parfois, après qu'il s'en soit souvenu. C'était un chant court, plus un air qu'autre chose mais c'était tout ce dont il se rappelait, un simple refrain et l'air. Finalement la frimousse du jeune Arthur apparut se derrière le canapé, et il se déplaça derrière son double médiéval. Celui-ci échangea un regard avec Francis puis soupira et se baissa, parlant avec le petit pour le calmer et lui expliquer visiblement la situation. Il finit par se relever, le plus jeune blotti dans ses bras, celui-ci jetant des regards timides partout autour de lui, sur ces grandes nations qui l'entouraient.

«Bien, Arthur si tu montrait les chambre à tes doubles?

- Ouais ouais.»

* * *

La nuit passa un peu vite pour tout le monde, certains ne trouvant rien, d'autres ayant du mal à trouver le sommeil. Et finalement tout le monde fut réveillé aux aurores. Francis s'habilla et descendit, passant par le salon pour voir Angel Britannia endormi sur le canapé, une couverture sur lui.

«Tiens il a arrêté de chercher une solution lui.»

Et il se rendit à la cuisine où il entreprit de préparer le petit déjeuner. Sortant tout ce dont il avait besoin pour préparer un festin. Ils seraient nombreux donc il fallait prévoir une large dose. Il s'attela donc à la préparation d'une pâte à crêpe, sortant aussi de quoi faire des œufs et du bacon pour les irréductible de ce menu.

Soudain deux bras entourèrent sa taille et une voix susurra à son oreille, une voix connu mais datant d'il y a des décennies: «Je vois que tu aime toujours autant cuisiner.

- Bonjour Arthur.» Répondit le français, laissant le pirate poser son menton contre son épaule. Pour le moment il le laissait faire mais envisageait un coup de poêle si l'autre osait le tripoter avec ses mains baladeuses. Ce n'était pas le moment ni l'endroit pour ça. Il décida de s'informer des nouvelles concernant le problème en cours «Alors, vous trouvez quelque chose pour remédier à notre petit souci.

- J'aime quand tu es ironique comme ça. Et bien non. On a rien trouvé pour le moment. On a cherché toute la nuit ou presque.

- Vous avez réussi à vous entendre? Rien qu'à entendre le sorcier et le Britannia je pensais que ce n'était pas possible.

- On a réussi...tant bien que mal.» plaisanta le pirate en mordillant le cou de son captif, soudain joueur et pervers à la fois. Une de ses mains glissa sous la chemise, frôlant la peau avec douceur.

Francis se figea et articula, d'un ton maîtrisé et ferme, main crispée sur le manche de la poêle:«Arthur arrête ça tout de suite.

- Pourquoi? Je sais que ça ne te déplaît pas.» Répliqua l'autre, amusé et bien décidé à se distraire un peu de façon agréable, pour lui. Il voulut l'embrasser mais à ce moment, des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, des pas trop légers pour que ça soit une nation adulte. Francis soupira, réaffirma sa prise sur la poêle et se retourna vers le pirate, lui en assénant un coup retentissant sur le crâne. Vaincu le pirate s'écroula sur le plan de travail, cessant net ses tripotages.

Se refaisant un sourire charmant, Francis se retourna vers les deux jeunes Arthur qui venaient d'entrer. Le Chevalier avait enlevé son armure et était habillé d'un ensemble trop grand pour lui, ce qui le rendait adorable. Le petit était toujours dans ses habits d'époque et lançait des regards farouches au deux nations déjà présente dans la cuisine. Curieusement son regard se figea sur Francis et ne le lâcha plus d'un pouce.

_Peut-être le reconnaissait-il?_

_N'empêche qu'il ne disait rien du tou_t.

«Bonjour vous deux.» fit Francis avec le sourire, écartant deux chaises de la table de la cuisine pour inviter les deux petits à s'assoir «Bien dormi.

- Cette maison est bizarre.» Grogna le chevalier, yeux plissé «Il y a beaucoup d'objets bizarre mais ce ne sont pas des objets magiques. Il s'assit cependant et regarda le pirate toujours écroulé au même endroit «Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

- Rien. Ne vous occupez pas de lui, il a eu une nuit longue et difficile. Tu devrais aller te reposer Arthur, tu es épuisé.»

Cette fausse sollicitude fit grogner le pirate qui se redressa et se laissa tomber sur une chaise libre, bras croisés «Non merci, je me contenterais d'un thé et d'une assiette bien remplie.

- C'est quoi une thé?» intervint le chevalier, clignant des yeux avec curiosité, son animosité vis-à-vis de France provisoirement oubliée.

Celui-ci sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, récoltant un grognement, avant d'expliquer«Une boisson chaude, tu veux goûter ou tu préfère du chocolat?

- C'est quoi du chocolat?»

Francis n'avait pas pensé à ce détail et ce décida pour le second choix, qui convenait mieux vu l'âge physique de cet Arthur, il mit donc de l'eau et du lait à chauffer. Cependant il n'avait pas fini sa discussion avec le pirate et reprit «Donc vous n'avez vraiment rien trouvé, même pas une piste?

- Quelques idées seulement.» marmonna l'autre, n'ayant pas digéré le coup sur le crâne. «C'est encore trop vague pour trouver une vraie solution.

- Donc la situation présente risque de durer quelques jours.» murmura France d'un air songeur, mettant à cuire de la pâte à crêpe. L'odeur fit d'ailleurs sourire le plus jeune, et le chevalier fut prit plusieurs fois à jeter des coup d'œil discret sur ce que faisait le français. Francis attendit quelques instants puis demanda «Et où sont les autres? Le sorcier et l'empire? Ils doivent être épuisés eux-aussi non?

- Ils dorment encore au sous-sol. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à remonter à leur tour.

- Heureusement que j'ai prévu une large dose, nous sommes vraiment nombreux maintenant.» Soupira l'autre blond en terminant les crêpes pour les deux plus jeunes qui se jetèrent dessus en les prenant à mains nues pour mordre avidement dedans.

Le pirate émit un tch méprisant en sirotant le thé que son 'amant' venait de lui servir d'un air réprobateur. Il savait que vu l'époque d'où ses deux doubles plus jeunes venaient, manger avec les mains n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel mais les voir ainsi lui donnait l'impression de regarder deux goinfres. Quand Francis posa l'assiette pleine qui lui était destinée, il prit ses couverts et mangea presque dignement, refusant de tomber aussi bas que les deux autres.

Le français retint un rire amusé en voyant la scène, c'était irréel et il profitait pour graver tout ça dans sa mémoire. Il aurait de quoi faire du chantage à Arthur quand tout serait fini.

Il décida de se préparer son propre petit déjeuner et se retourna vers ses fourneaux. Il décida de se faire un thé, mettant toutefois du café en route pour les jumeaux.

«C'est quoi cette odeur?» Demanda le chevalier, arrêtant de dévorer quelques instants mais tendant la main vers la pile de crêpes au centre de la table.

«Café.» grogna le pirate, buvant une nouvelle gorgée de thé avant de continuer son repas. Il ignora ensuite son double plus jeune, préférant s'occuper de son assiette. L'ignoré gonfla les joues, vexé mais ne répondit rien, préférant bouder devant cette attitude.

«Ca...fé?» intervint le petit Arthur, disant enfin un mot, son premier depuis l'accident de magie.

«Une boisson qui arrivera chez toi très longtemps après ton époque.» Expliqua Francis en s'asseyant à côté du pirate, en face du chevalier. «Comme beaucoup de choses ici.» Il n'allait pas énumérer tout mais c'était certain qu'énormément de choses connues à leur époque venaient des Amériques, comme le chocolat et le café.

Soudain un poids tomba sur les épaules de Francis qui sursauta, avant d'aviser les bras recouvert de tissu violet. «Tiens le sorcier. Ca va Arty?

- M'appelle pas comme ça Wanker.

- Mal réveillé?

- Besoin d'un thé. Vite.» articula faiblement le sorcier en s'appuyant ostensiblement sur le français, grognant ces mots dans son cou d'un ton plaintif. Il vola la tasse de Francis et la but d'un trait sous le regard faussement outré de son rival. «Ca va mieux. Et non on n'a rien trouvé si tu veux tout savoir.

- Ton double pirate me l'a déjà dit.

- Ha?» Sans relâcher sa prise, le sorcier jeta un coup d'œil au concerné qui le toisa d'un air jaloux. Visiblement il n'aimait pas partager son adversaire de toujours avec quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un était lui-même. Et même si ce Francis n'était pas tout à fait le sien mais plus celui du magicien.

Francis, sentant l'orage, se tourna vers celui qui le tenait et demanda «Et où est le dernier?

- Partit réveiller les jumeaux»

En effet on entendit rapidement un bruit sourd venu d'en haut, agrémenté du «NON MAIS CA VA PAS?» sonore d'un Alfred visiblement réveillé en sursaut.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	4. Premier Jour I

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur Canada/Matthew, USA/Alfred

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, Family.

**Note**: Je rappelle que nous avons 6 Arthur depuis l'accident de magie

- Chibi Arthur (6 ans physique)  
- Chevalier!Arthur (14-15 ans physique)  
- Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)  
- Empire!Arthur (19-20 ans physique)  
- Britannia Angel!Arthur, surnommé Britannia. (23 ans physique)  
- Sorcier!Arthur (idem)

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Premier Jour I **

* * *

Le petit déjeuner se fit dans une ambiance un peu morne. Autant les deux plus jeunes dévoraient et ne semblaient pas influencés par l'atmosphère, autant Alfred, tout en buvant son café, faisait une tête terrible, l'air de bouder sur le visage, foudroyant l'Empire du regard, celui-ci souriant d'un air satisfait. Le pirate sirotait son thé avec calme, alors que le sorcier faisait de même. Matthew lui tentait de se faire oublier.

«Bon je suppose que vous retournez à vos recherches après le petit déjeuner?» Demanda Francis, se servant une nouvelle tasse de thé. Il était installé entre deux Arthur mais n'en manifestait aucun trouble ni aucune crainte, alors que les jumeaux étaient blottis ensemble à l'autre bout de la table.

«On a pas trop le choix.» Grogna le sorcier, plantant sa fourchette dans les œufs sur son assiette. Il semblait fatigué et un peu énervé. «Si tu veux nous aider, ce ne sera pas de trop.

- Je ne suis pas certain d'être une grande utilité, je ne connais rien à la magie.» Il hésita avant de demander, d'un ton posé et le plus calme possible «Ne faudrait-il pas appeler tes frères?

- NON.» Cette réponse avait été unanime, même le chevalier l'avait dit. Le plus jeune se contenta de regarder ses doubles plus âgés avec étonnement devant cet éclat de voix.

«Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir affaire à eux.» souffla Angel Britannia, d'un ton froid, bien décidé à ne pas céder sur ce terrain. Il ne les voulait pas près de lui. Ils se moqueraient de lui et il en entendrait parler pendant des mois et des mois. Surtout si c'était eux qui résolvaient le problème. Si eux pouvaient le faire, il le pouvait aussi.

«Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux.» grogna le sorcier, du même ton, posant un peu brutalement sa tasse sur la table. Lui non plus n'avait aucune envie de subir les brimades de ses aînés, leurs moqueries qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de lui lancer.

«Nous pouvons très bien réussir sans eux.» Décréta le pirate d'un ton de commandement. Il ne les voyait pas souvent à son époque mais était certain qu'ils étaient certainement encore plus pénibles à celle-ci. Il était certain de ses capacités. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux.

«Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils feraient de plus que nous.» asséna l'Empire du même ton, aussi braqué à cette idée que ses doubles. Lui ne supportait déjà pas ses frères à son époque alors à celle-là, il savait qu'il ne se retiendrait pas de se défendre. Il était un Empire. Il n'allait pas se laisser sauver ou marcher sur les pieds par ces imbéciles.

«Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée de faire appel à nos frères, ils pourraient plus nous ralentir qu'autre chose.» murmura doucement le chevalier, osant pour la première fois donner son avis. Effectivement s'ils se disputaient sans cesse avec les Arthur, la solution ne viendrait pas plus vite.

«Mes frères sont méchants, je ne veux pas les voir.» fit soudain le petit Arthur qui venait de comprendre le sujet de la discussion. «France, je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent.» reprit-il, cette fois l'air effrayé, en regardant le français, montrant par là qu'il le reconnaissait bel et bien.

«Bon» dit celui-ci, amusé plus qu'autre chose «Très bien, nous nous débrouillerons entre nous.»

Le cadet des jumeaux, qui ne perdait pas une occasion de se taire lança «Ce serait plus ça qui m'inquiéterais en ce qui me concerne.

- Tais-toi Alfred.» souffla son frère, craignant une réaction violente d'un ou de plusieurs Arthur face à une telle remarque.

«Alfred?» releva le pirate, reposant sa tasse d'un mouvement sec. Il y en eut plus d'un qui grinça des dents en entendant ce ton, dangereux et digne de ce qu'il était. L'Empire lui ricana légèrement, ravi de la tournure de la situation, décidant de laisser faire son autre lui-même.

«Ouais ça te pose un problème l'ancêtre?

- Alfred.» siffla Francis, d'un ton autoritaire, espérant endiguer la crise avant qu'elle n'éclate véritablement. Il savait de quoi chacun des doubles était capable.

«Quoi? Il ne me fait pas peur. C'est qu'un pirate qui ne sait même pas nager, la honte quoi.

- Tais-toi.

- Non je ne me tairais n'est qu'un prétentieux. Sous prétexte qu'il n'aime pas ses frères, il refuse leur aide. Ca va prendre deux fois plus de temps.»

Alfred venait de faire deux erreurs. Se moquer du pirate et de sa principale faiblesse mais aussi sous-entendre qu'il était moins bon que ses frères.

Le pirate se leva d'un coup et avança vers l'américain qui le toisait avec assurance, certain de sa force et de sa supériorité.

Celui-ci, au mépris de tout danger osa lancer: «Tu me fais pas peur. J'ai flanqué une raclée à l'Empire là-bas et je suis devenu indépendant. C'est pas toi qui va m'effrayer.»

Une tasse le heurta en plein front, projectile envoyé par le concerné. L'empire n'avait pas apprécié la remarque et venait d'attaquer. L'état fédéral n'eut guère le temps de protester. Le pirate, quand à lui, sans monter une quelconque émotion (c'était quand même Alfred, l'enfant qu'il élevait, dont il était le père) lui flanqua son poing en plein visage, l'envoyant au sol.

Avant même que la jeune nation n'ait pu réagir, le pirate l'attrapa par l'épaule et le redressa, saisissant ensuite son oreille d'une poigne de fer.

«Lâche moi espèce de...» commença Alfred, furieux mais aussi légèrement inquiet.

Les autres regardaient la scène, n'osant dire ou faire quoique ce soit. L'Empire souriait d'un air satisfait, sachant surement déjà ce qui allait se passer. Le sorcier et Britannia regardaient la scène avec amusement, pensant surement que leur ex-colonie le méritait bien et le chevalier cachait les yeux du petit. Matthew enfouit son visage dans la fourrure de son ours et Francis se posa la main sur le front, accablé.  
Il faut dire que ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on voyait Arthur version pirate en train de flanquer une fessée à Alfred adulte.

* * *

L'Empire Britannique était sûr de sa puissance, mais il ne comprenait rien à cette époque. Tant de choses semblaient étranges dans cette maison. Des objets qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il repensa aux autres occupants de la maison. Francis était toujours le même, il avait juste l'air un peu plus vieux. Matthew avait grandit, et semblait toujours aussi doux et timide. Il eut un sourire en pensant à ces deux-là. Mais Alfred semblait lui avoir grandit pour être un horrible gamin ingrat et impoli. Rien que la façon dont il leur avait parlé plus tôt était significative.

_Il avait bien mérité ce qu'avait fait le pirate tiens.  
Ca lui entrerait peut-être un peu de plomb dans la tête._

Il s'immobilisa en entendant un son. Un son bizarre et répétitif. Ca venait d'un objet gris qui se trouvait sur un guéridon.

«Qu'est-ce que cela?»

Le son reprit, agaçant. L'Empire grogna et leva la main, attrapant un objet lourd, un vase, et l'abattant violemment sur l'objet qui émit un son discordant et cessa de sonner. Avant de tomber au sol en morceau, les fils arrachés, mêlé au morceaux du vase brisé.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Arthur?» Il se retourna vers Francis qui se tenait face à lui, souriant doucement. «Ton double ne va pas être content de voir que tu casse tout chez lui.

- Je voulais faire taire cet objet. Il me cassait les oreilles.

- J'espère que ça n'était rien d'important.» Marmonna le français sous le regard étonné de son interlocuteur. «Enfin ce n'est pas grave je suppose. Il en a un autre dans son bureau.

- Un autre quoi?

- Rien, Rien. Que fais-tu ici?

- Je venais chercher du thé, on en a bien besoin en bas.

- Très bien, je vais en préparer. Viens.

- Je...D'accord»

Il ne savait pas quoi dire à Francis. Il lui en voulait pour avoir aider Alfred à avoir son indépendance mais en même temps, il sentait qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Il était en colère après lui mais ne voulait pas lui en tenir trop longtemps rigueur. Il voulait lui faire payer mais il ne savait pas comment.

«Il y a un problème Arthur?

- Je t'en veux.

- Je sais, j'ai aidé Alfred a avoir son indépendance. Tu as le droit de vouloir te venger de moi.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Tu voulais me faire payer pour t'avoir prit Matthew?

- Pas seulement. Je voulais vraiment aider Alfred à devenir indépendant. Tu le taxais trop, il en avait assez de tout ça.» Il ponctua ses mots d'un geste du bras, comme pour englober quelque chose.

Arthur serra les dents et les poings. Il n'était pas convaincu«C'est vrai? Il n'y a pas d'autres raisons?

- Que voudrais-tu qu'il y ait d'autre?

- Je ne sais pas.» admit le plus jeune. Il se demandait s'il y avait de la volonté de le battre, de l'humilier là dedans mais n'osait pas le dire de vive-voix. L'autre n'aurait probablement pas admit la chose si elle était vraie.  
Francis ébouriffa les cheveux blond de son rival , s'attirant un regard noir.

«J'apporterais le thé, si ma présence te déplaît autant.» Il avait prit le ton de la plaisanterie, mais était quand même sérieux en disant ces mots. Il se doutait que cet Arthur là ne devait pas le porter dans son cœur, comme le chevalier d'ailleurs.

- Non ce n'est pas ça.» protesta l'anglais, se sentant rougit malgré lui. Il ne le détestait pas mais lui en voulait quand même. Et à cela se mêlait ses sentiments envers le français. «Je retourne travailler sur les grimoires.»

_Cette fois-ci, il prendrait la fuite.  
La prochaine fois, il aurait une vraie explication mais cette fois il préférait opérer une retraite.  
Non ce n'est pas qu'il fuyait la discussion, c'était juste qu'il ne voulait pas en parler pour le moment.  
C'est ça, il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion tout de suite et c'était tout._

* * *

Alfred était en colère, chose normale vu les circonstances mais il ne voulait pas non plus entendre raison. «Il va me le payer.» C'était en gros ce qu'il disait depuis quelques instants, remonté comme jamais contre le pirate, décidé à le défier à la première occasion.

Matthew osa essayer de le calmer «Tu l'avais cherché besoin avais-tu de le provoquer? Surtout lui. Francis nous avais mis en garde pourtant non?

- Il n'a qu'à pas être aussi têtu. Refuser l'aide de ses frères plus doué que lui juste parce qu'il ne les aime pas et que le petit en a peur.» Il envisageait d'ailleurs, pour se venger, de prévenir ses oncles de la situation. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle stagne pendant trop longtemps.

- Tu as juste perdu une occasion de te taire.» répliqua Francis qui passait à ce moment-là, un plateau de thé dans les bras. «Soyez sage, je vais leur porter ça.»

**A Suivre**


	5. Premier Jour II

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur Canada/Matthew, USA/Alfred

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, Family.

**Note**: Je rappelle que nous avons 6 Arthur depuis l'accident de magie

- Chibi Arthur (6 ans physique)  
- Chevalier!Arthur (14-15 ans physique)  
- Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)  
- Empire!Arthur (19-20 ans physique)  
- Britannia Angel!Arthur, surnommé Britannia. (23 ans physique)  
- Sorcier!Arthur (idem)

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Premier Jour II **

* * *

La cave n'était pas très éclairée, et les recherches n'aboutissaient pas pour le moment. Chacun des doubles faisait sa part du travail, chacun cherchait de son côté à une solution mais ce n'était ni simple, ni évident.

«Peut-être faudrait-il commencer par réparer la baguette magique?» suggéra l'Empire, revenu depuis peu, après avoir dit que le thé arriverait plus tard. «Ca pourrait être un début de solution.

- Peut-être, mais comment la répare-t-on?» questionna le pirate, refermant d'un geste sec l'ouvrage qu'il lisait «Et il faudrait aussi comprendre comment ce sort a fonctionné. âr exemple: Pourquoi nous six et pas un d'un autre époque.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit réellement nécessaire.» répondit le sorcier, relevant le nez du gros livre qu'il consultait. «C'est un accident de magie, faut-il vraiment chercher à comprendre comment a fonctionné ce sort?

- Oui pour pouvoir le défaire, il faut comprendre comment il a marché mais par forcement sa signification.» affirma le Britannia Angel, frissonnant légèrement de froid dans l'atmosphère de cette cave.

«Tu ne peux pas aller te changer? Cette tenue est ridicule. Et puis tu dois avoir froid ici.» grogna le pirate, refusant d'admettre qu'il s'était déjà transformé en cela dans certains moments. Il préférait utiliser la magie de la même façon que le sorcier mais cela lui était déjà arrivé d'utiliser l'autre méthode.

«Je ferais ça plus tard. Je lis là.» Il avait l'impression de se répéter depuis hier, tout le monde lui disait de se changer, que cet habillement était minable mais ça le vexait également et il faisait exprès de retarder ce moment uniquement pour montrer qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

«Grumpf. N'empêche que cette tenue est ridicule.» souffla le flibustier en ouvrant un autre ouvrage, se plongeant dans les écritures usées par le temps. C'est que ça lui faisait honte de se voir dans un tel habit et encore plus quand il se souvenait qu'il se transformait parfois en ça. C'était une bonne raison de ne plus le faire pendant un long moment pour lui.

Le sorcier se massa les tempes et reprit: «Récapitulons. Alfred a cassé la baguette qui a frappé le Britannia Angel en même temps c'est ça?

- Oui.» fit de mauvaise grâce le concerné, n'aimant pas se rappeler de ça.

«Et là nous nous sommes divisé en 6, dont 4 d'une autre époque. C'est incompréhensible.

- D'ailleurs lequel est le Arthur de cette époque?» Questionna l'Empire, tournant une page de son ouvrage poussiéreux. «Le sorcier ou l'autre?

- C'est moi bien entendu puisque c'était moi au moment de l'accident.» répliqua Britannia avec agacement, vexé que l'on mette en doute le fait qu'il était le vrai Arthur.

«C'est moi bien sûr.» Grogna le sorcier, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. «Tu n'as pas du tout l'attitude d'Arthur, tu es trop mou.

- De quoi?» Cria le concerné, se levant d'un cou, poings serrés, décidé à défendre son point de vue. Il était le vrai Arthur, il en était certain et il n'était pas mou, juste un peu dépassé par la situation.

«Quoi? Tu veux te battre?» répliqua le sorcier, ses doigts s'auréolant de lumière violette, comme s'il allait vraiment attaquer. «C'est moi le vrai Arthur.»

L'Empire échangea un regard désabusé avec le pirate et se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention des deux autres qui se turent, l'interrogeant du regard. «Je pense que le Arthur de cette époque s'est divisé en deux, chacun selon son mode de magie. Le sorcier utilise une magie différente de l'Angel Britannia, c'est peut-être pour ça que vous êtes deux au lieu d'un. Cependant je n'ai pas d'explication sur ce qui est arrivé.

- Je pense aussi que c'est quelque chose comme ça. Ce qui rend d'ailleurs les choses encore plus incompréhensibles. Quatre Arthur d'une autre époques et deux de la même, utilisant chacun une magie différente.» continua le pirate, se frottant le menton d'un air pensif.

Le sorcier réfléchit quelques instants puis déclara, d'un ton peu assuré «Dans ce cas, il y aurait eu deux divisions au lieu d'une?

- Peut-être...» Commença l'Empire, refermant son livre, une idée lui venant quand à ce qui s'était vraiment passé la veille. Il avait une idée mais n'en était pas certain. Mais si c'était vrai, cela avancerait les choses de façon concrète.

- Oui?» releva le sorcier, écoutant ce qu'il pensait être un avis. Tout était bon à entendre maintenant. Ils avançaient si peu que n'importe quel idée était la bienvenue.

«Non c'est peu probable...

- Mais que veux-tu dire?» exigea le pirate, agacé par cette hésitation. Lui aussi voulait savoir ce que l'Empire pensait. Lui aussi cherchait la moindre possibilité et toute idée était de fait réellement la bienvenue.

Après une courte hésitation, l'Empire se jeta à l'eau:«Et bien et si la division entre Britannia et le sorcier était volontaire? Ou tout du moins inconsciente mais bien du fait de l'Arthur de cette époque?

- Comment ça?» Releva celui en tunique blanche, étonné, ne comprenant pas où son double plus jeune voulait en venir.

«Je veux dire...et si Britannia avait senti ce qui allait lui arriver et avait inconsciemment utilisé sa magie pour chercher une solution. Et la solution était de faire apparaître le sorcier, dont la magie serait la solution.

- Tu veux dire que je me serais divisé en cherchant une solution au moment où le sort agissait sur moi? Comment est-ce possible?» Britannia refusait d'y croire. Cela serait reconnaître que sa magie était inférieure à celle de son double magicien. S'il avait inconsciemment fait appel à lui, se divisant sans ce but, c'était donc bien le fait qu'il reconnaissait son incapacité à gérer la situation, même de façon inconsciente.

«Il faisait noir, on ne sait pas s'il y a eu deux division ou une seule.» intervint le sorcier, l'idée exposé n'étant pas mauvaise, il y avait adhéré tout de suite. «Donc c'est dans ma magie qu'il faut chercher et pas dans la sienne.

- C'est quand même la baguette qui a tout provoqué. Et elle est cassée.

- Peut-être une alliance des deux? Le sorcier utilisant la baguette?»

Soudain on frappa à la porte, et Francis entra, tenant un plateau de thé dans les mains. Il y avait aussi quelques petits sandwichs sur une assiette. Il y avait aussi quatre verre remplis de rhum. Le pirate eut un sourire en voyant ça.

«Merci Francis, on commençait à en avoir besoin.» fit le sorcier avec un sourire. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être désagréable avec son rival en cet instant. Après tout, celui-ci venait d'apporter plein de bonnes choses. Une pause leur ferait du bien.

- De rien, avec toute la recherche que vous faîtes, vous avez besoin d'un petit remontant. Du moment que personne n'abuse du rhum. N'est-ce pas Arthur?

- Pourquoi tu me regarde en disant ça?» S'indigna le pirate, qui se servait déjà son verre, décidé à le boire cul-sec.

- Parce qu'on sait tous qui abuse du rhum ici.

- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai juste rempli un verre chacun.

- T'as bien fait.» Railla le sorcier, regardant son double flibustier avec un sourire narquois.

«J'ai aussi amené ça à Britannia.» continua Francis en montrant un pantalon et une veste qui était jusque là posé sur son bras. «Je me suis dit que tu devais avoir froid.»

Il y eut trois éclats de rire alors que le concerné rougissait comme une tomate, terriblement gêné. Surmontant ça, il cracha, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. «Fuck, c'est pas drôle! Dammit Francis, you'll pay it quickly!» menaça-t-il, brandissant le poing comme s'il allait frapper son rival de toujours.

Celui-ci, peu impressionné, eut un petit rire et répondit, doucement «Je m'en doute.

- Et je ne peux pas prendre froid.

- Tout de même, habilles-toi. Tu traumatise Alfred. Il dit que tu es obscène dans cette tenue.

- Je m'en fiche de ce prude.» répliqua Britannia en haussant les épaules.

Amusé, Francis continua:«Et tu va traumatisé tes toi plus jeune. Le Chevalier m'a déjà demandé pourquoi son lui plus vieux portait ce genre de tenue. Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre.

- …..D'accord d'accord.

- D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'ils deviennent ces deux-là?

- Le plus petit dessine, et le chevalier...» Francis s'interrompit, hésitant avant d'avouer «ça fait un petit moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il n'est pas sorti de la maison, ça je le sais mais je ne sais pas dans quel coin il est.

- ….Il doit explorer les lieux.» conclut le sorcier, se replongeant dans ses textes après une gorgée de thé bien chaud.

«….Du moment qu'il ne sort pas. Que peut-il faire après tout?» Rit le français en haussant les épaules, se promettant d'aller chercher le gamin dès qu'il aurait terminé avec ces quatre là.

**A Suivre**


	6. Premier Jour III

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur Canada/Matthew, USA/Alfred

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, Family.

**Note**: Je rappelle que nous avons 6 Arthur depuis l'accident de magie

- Chibi Arthur (6 ans physique)  
- Chevalier!Arthur (14-15 ans physique)  
- Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)  
- Empire!Arthur (19-20 ans physique)  
- Britannia Angel!Arthur, surnommé Britannia. (23 ans physique)  
- Sorcier!Arthur (idem)

* * *

******Chapitre 6: Premier Jour III**

* * *

«Ils vont voir. Je ne vais pas me laisser humilier de la sorte sans réagir. Je suis un héros, les héros ne se laissent jamais humilier longtemps.»**  
**  
Matthew soupira, ne sachant quoi dire pour calmer son frère. Après un temps d'hésitation, il finit par dire, d'un ton calme et posé «Enfin Alfred. Ce n'est pas en déclenchant un conflit que on va avancer dans la résolution du problème. Tu vas juste réussir à les énerver contre toi.

- Ce foutu pirate va le regretter.

- Mauvaise idée.» marmonna son jumeau, serrant son ours contre lui, peu rassuré quand à la suite des événements. Il ne voulait pas que ça retombe sur lui, parce qu'on l'aurait confondu avec Amérique. Ca arrivait trop souvent pour qu'il le craigne.  
«Attends tu vas voir. On va bien rire.

- Vraiment? Comment es-tu certain que ça sera le bon qui tombera dans ton piège.

- Parce qu'il joue les chefs, il passera donc en premier.» fit Alfred d'un ton de vainqueur en disposant le sceau d'eau sur la porte, espérant visiblement déclencher le gag classique. Il redescendit de l'escabeau, en riant d'avance.

«C'est une mauvaise idée Alfred.» répéta son frère, mal à l'aise et craignant le pire. Si ça ne retombait pas sur lui, son frère allait s'en reprendre une.

«Ca va aller, viens on va se cacher.» rit l'état fédéral et entraînant son jumeau derrière lui. Il disait en avançant: «Dommage je ne vais rien voir mais je sais qu'il va tomber dedans.»

_Et il va tout de suite savoir que ça vient de toi._Pensa Matthew, désabusé. «Il ne va pas être content du tout.

- Il n'a aucun sens de l'humour de toute façon. Et il l'aura bien cherché. Ca lui apprendra à s'en prendre au héros.»

Le canadien soupira, préférant ne rien dire de plus. Ca valait mieux et il ne pourrait pas dissuader son frère de faire cette blague, de toute façon déjà en place. «Et si c'est le petit qui tombe dans le piège?»

Cela eut le mérite de faire stopper Alfred. Il eut une moue comme s'il réfléchissait et finit par dire, dans un grand sourire «Nah, France le surveille et c'est plus proche de la cave ici. Le petit va pas à la cave.

- Et le chevalier?

- J'suis certain qu'il va pas passer par là.» Il ne s'en faisait pas des masses. Et puis en plus cet Arthur là semblait aussi imbu de lui-même que les autres. Une blague comme ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais ça Alfred préférait ne pas le dire. Son frère, il le savait, ne serait pas d'accord avec lui là dessus.

«Ha bon. Si tu le dis»

Ils étaient arrivés à la cuisine où France cuisinait et où le petit Arthur dessinait, assis à la table, une petite moue concentré sur le visage.

«Alors?» Commença Alfred, voulant faire l'innocent «Ils trouvent rien hein?  
Ils ont un peu avancés. Ils cherchent des explications sur l'accident de magie avant toute chose et ils ont trouvés quelques pistes.

- Ca irait plus vite s'ils faisaient appel à Écosse, Pays de Galles et Irlande mais non ils sont trop fiers.» souffla l'américain d'un ton un peu agacé. Il était certain que ses oncles arriveraient à gérer la situation.

«C'est pas vrai.» cria le petit Arthur, d'un ton catégorique «Ils sont mauvais en magie. Je suis bien meilleur qu'eux. Ils ne serviraient à rien.» Il gonfla ses petites joues, comme pour paraître plus impressionnant et rajouta «Et puis ils sont méchants.» Il jeta alors un crayon à la tête de l'américain, comme pour ponctuer ses paroles.

Mouché, Alfred n'osa pas rajouté quelque chose. Francis gloussa légèrement et Canada sourit, amusé. Le petit avait son caractère et venait de l'exprimer de façon assez catégorique.

Matthew regarda alors autour de lui et demanda «Où est le chevalier?

- Il explore la maison.

- J'espère qu'il ne va rien casser. Des choses pourraient lui faire peur non?

- L'Empire a déjà mis en miettes un téléphone.» fit France, un vague sourire aux lèvres. «Il n'aimait pas le bruit que ça faisait.

- Génial. Combien de choses vont être cassées d'ici la résolution du problème?» railla Alfred, ne perdant pas une occasion de blâmer celui qu'il avait battu dans sa guerre d'indépendance.

Francis allait répondre quand un fracas se fit entendre. Puis un long silence. Puis un hurlement se fit entendre dans la maison «ALFRRREEEDDDD.»

Le français jeta un regard exaspéré à son fils et demanda, d'un ton plus posé que son regard «Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?

- Il a aucun sens de l'humour. C'était juste une petite blague.

- Un sceau d'eau sur une porte.» intervint son frère, se retranchant derrière son père pour se protéger d'une éventuelle erreur.

- J'espère pour toi que ça n'est pas le pirate la victime de ta plaisanterie. Parce qu'il n'a vraiment aucun sens de l'humour autre que le sien. Tu risque de prendre une autre fessée.

- Qu'il essaie pour voir.

- Et si c'est l'Empire, tu va prendre une raclée.

- Il me fait pas peur, je l'ai déjà battu.

Au corps à corps? Si je me souviens bien, c'est lui qui a abandonné plus que toi qui l'a battu.»

Vexé, Alfred croisa les bras «Qu'il vienne, j'ai pas peur.»

Soudain un des Arthur surgit dans la cuisine, dégoulinant d'eau. C'était bien l'Empire qui se jeta dans un mot sur l'américain, rouge de fureur. Ils tombèrent au sol, échangeant des coups de poings et roulant par terre.  
Francis soupira.  
Matthew sortit de sa cachette, rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas confondu avec son frère cette fois et qu'il n'aurait rien.  
Le petit Arthur regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds.

* * *

Le Chevalier visitait la maison, il y avait tant de choses bizarres qu'il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il entra dans une pièce où il y avait un grand siège tout en longueur, qui avait l'air très confortable mais aussi une drôle de boîte carrée de couleur noire.  
_Qu'était-ce donc que ça?_  
Il s'avança, voyant que le devant de la boîte semblait fait de verre. C'était gros et cela semblait lourd également. C'était un objet bizarre.

«Qu'est-ce que...»

Il appuya sur une zone qui semblait faite d'une autre matière et soudain la surface de verre s'illumina tandis que du bruit se mettait à retentir dans ses oreilles. Il poussa un cri et tomba en arrière, reculant aussi vite que possible.  
Effrayé il n'osa pas bouger, paralysé par la peur.  
Pourquoi il y avait tant d'images qui bougeaient dans cette boîte, images qui semblaient si réelles , pas des peintures.

«Arthur?»

Francis avait entendu le cri, alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine, laissant les deux idiots se battre, car il avait entendu la télévision se mettre en route et craignait quelque chose comme il venait de se passer. Un Arthur d'une autre époque, en particulier un jeune, serait effrayé par cela. Il dut s'estimer heureux que ça n'était pas l'Empire ou le Pirate qui aurait violemment réagit.

Le chevalier, lui, semblait paniqué «Qu'est-ce que c'est? Fais quelque chose pour faire taire cette chose.»

Le plus vieux se dirigea vers la télévision et l'éteignit. «Ce n'est rien Arthur. C'est quelque chose qui est parfaitement normal à cette époque.

- Ce n'était pas une diablerie?

- Non Arthur, ça ne va rien te faire non plus.

- Vraiment?

- Oui.» chuchota le français en l'aidant à se remettre debout. «Tu n'a rien à craindre dans cette maison.

- D'accord.

- Tu as faim?

- Oui.» admit le plus jeune, timidement. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer (il avait été pétrifié de peur devant la version plus vielle de son rival) , il n'osait pas faire le difficile ou le rebelle. Il suivit donc le français vers la cuisine, sans rien dire de plus.

* * *

«Aie aie. Mattie ça fait mal.» se plaignit Alfred alors que son frère le soignait, passant du désinfectant sur sa joue. Il essuya le sang de sa lèvre fendue, fier de lui malgré tout.

«Tu auras de beaux bleus demain. Et un bel œil au beurre noir.» décréta son jumeau, d'un ton réprobateur. Il n'avait pas approuvé la bagarre et le faisait savoir. C'était la faute de son frère après tout, c'est lui qui avait commencé avec sa blague.

«J'ai mis une raclée à ce prétentieux hein?» fit fièrement l'américain en souriant, alors que son frère humidifiait un autre coton pour s'occuper du contour de l'œil.

«C'est plutôt lui qui t'en a mis une. Il est moins amoché que toi.» asséna son frère, d'un ton ironique, voulant le remettre à sa place pour une fois. Son jumeau eut une moue vexé et sembla se mettre à bouder. Il n'acceptait pas d'être battu, même si tel était le cas. Francis les avait séparé avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment prendre le dessus. C'était ça, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le battre.

Il marmonna, d'un ton boudeur: «N'empêche que lui aussi aura un bel œil au beurre noir». C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il ne s'était pas laissé faire par l'Empire et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

«Et c'est tout ce qu'il aura, tu as à peine réussi à le toucher.

- Mattie.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité.»

* * *

******A Suivre**


	7. Seconde Nuit

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur Canada/Matthew, USA/Alfred

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, Family.

**Note**: Je rappelle que nous avons 6 Arthur depuis l'accident de magie

- Chibi Arthur (6 ans physique)  
- Chevalier!Arthur (14-15 ans physique)  
- Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)  
- Empire!Arthur (19-20 ans physique)  
- Britannia Angel!Arthur, surnommé Britannia. (23 ans physique)  
- Sorcier!Arthur (idem)

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Seconde Nuit **

* * *

«Comment va-t-on s'organiser pour cette nuit? Cette fois les doubles vont se reposer je suppose non?

- On pourrait mettre ensemble les deux petits, ça libérerait une chambre.

- D'accord.» murmura le chevalier, n'osant pas dire son avis, qu'il soit contraire aux propositions ou non. Il préférait ne rien dire de travers à cet instant.

«Et il y a le divan en bas et celui dans le bureau.» signala le sorcier, reposant son verre d'eau et toisant ses doubles, comme pour mieux réfléchir à la disposition qu'ils allaient prendre pour cette nuit à venir.

«Ca fait cinq de casé, il en reste un.» constata Matthew, osant parler directement, ne craignant plus vraiment qu'on le prenne pour son frère, vu que celui-ci mangeait en boudant à côté de lui.

Certains des Arthur jetèrent un regard en coin à Francis qui terminait sa propre assiette. Leurs pensées ne faisaient aucun doute en ce qui les concernaient. Ils se demandaient tous les quatre qui oseraient revendiquer une telle place.

«On n'a qu'à tirer au sort.» souffla l'Empire, préférant ne pas en venir aux mains avec un autre lui-même. Et puis il avait eu sa dose de lutte pour la journée. Il ne voulait pas recommencer un combat qu'il n'était pas certain de gagner ou alors s'il gagnait ce serait en humiliant un autre lui-même, et il ne tenait pas à s'humilier soi-même.

«A propos de quoi? De qui prend les divans? Et il reste toujours une place à trouver pour le dernier Arthur.

- Justement, c'est pour ça le tirage au sort.»

Matthew rougit, ayant une vague idée de la place dont ils parlaient, et regretta de ne pas avoir son ours dans un tel moment. Ca le gênait terriblement d'imaginer ça. C'était ses parents d'accord mais quand même.

Alfred, qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de se taire osa dire tout haut ce que son frère pensait tout bas, ne pensant lui-même pas aux conséquences de ses paroles. «Vous êtes quand même pas en train de penser à tirer au sort pour savoir qui va aller avec Francis?»

Tous les Arthur, sauf le plus petit qui n'avait pas compris, rougirent, jetant pour certain un regard noir à l'américain. Le Chevalier, au comble de la gêne, préféra ne rien dire une nouvelle fois. Ca l'embarrassait terriblement de penser à ce genre de chose. Il était jeune mais pas si innocent que ça. Il avait 14 ans physique quand même. Le Pirate lança un regard assassin à la version plus veille de sa colonie. L'Empire grogna quelque chose d'indistinct. Le sorcier tenta de garder un air digne et Britannia Angel croisa les bras, boudeur.

Inconscient, Alfred continua sur sa lancée «Nan c'est vraiment ça en plus?

- Alfred, tais-toi, tu vas encore t'attirer des ennuis.» chuchota son frère, aussi gêné que certains des Arthur. Le regard noir de l'Empire ne le rassurait pas des masses. Et le pirate lui faisait peur également.

Francis, amusé, préféra ne rien dire, voulant voir comment ça allait se terminer. Il s'amusait vraiment de voir comment réagissait chacun des Arthur. La situation était vraiment inoubliable. Il s'en rappellerait longtemps.

* * *

«Alors allons y. Tirons au sort.» lança le sorcier en sortant de coup tirer à la courte paille. Il voulait gagner mais ne pouvait pas tricher contre lui-même, malheureusement.  
Britannia fronça les sourcils:«Vous êtes sûr que Francis va pas nous faire un coup en douce? Il n'a rien dit tout à l'heure.

- Mais non. Je suis certain que ça ne le dérange pas du tout.» railla le premier, se tournant vers ses doubles, prêt à tirer au sort avec eux.

Ils tirèrent chacun leur tour. Britannia eut une moue déçue en voyant que ça n'était pas pour lui. Le sorcier grogna en voyant que c'était la même chose pour lui, l'Empire eut un ''tch'' agacé et le pirate un sourire de vainqueur.

«Il est donc à moi pour la nuit.

- C'est la place dans le lit qu'on tire au sort, pas Francis.» Rappela le sorcier, d'un air agacé.

Le pirate eut un ricanement:«Ca revient au même pour moi.

- C'est pas dit qu'il te laisse faire.» marmonna Britannia d'un air plus que boudeur, étant mauvais perdant. L'Empire émit un petit rire à cette phrase. Il était bien placé pour savoir que le français faisait ce qu'il voulait et qu'on ne pouvait le forcer à quoique ce soit.

«On verra» railla le flibustier d'un air arrogant, l'air sûr de lui et se dirigeant dignement vers les escaliers pour rejoindre le français. «Bonne nuit ~»

Les trois autres émirent un grognement. Puis le sorcier suggéra la suite «on retire au sort pour savoir qui a la chambre?»

Le pirate, de son coté se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ouvrant la porte et tombant sur Francis qui venait de se changer.

«Arthur. On t'a pas appris à frapper?

- Je ne frappe jamais. C'est les autres qui doivent le faire, pas moi.» railla l'homme de la mer, arrogant comme toujours, regrettant de ne pas être arrivé avant, même si la porte aurait été fermé à clé dans ce cas.

Amusé, Francis préféra ne pas le détromper pour le moment. «Tu viens te laver toi aussi? Je te laisse la place.» Il s'apprêta à laisser seul le pirate dans la salle de bain mais celui-ci le saisit par le bras, un sourire un peu trop expressif sur le visage.

«Attend un instant.

- Toi tu as gagné le tirage au sort.» remarqua le français, qui voyait bien dans l'attitude du flibustier celle d'un vainqueur. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sourire qu'il avait vu si souvent à l'époque où ils combattaient sur les mers. Époque qu'il regrettait parfois, tant il l'avait aimé. Voir Arthur comme ça lui rappelait de bons souvenirs.

L'autre, inconscient des pensées de son rival eut un sourire encore plus prononcé, s'amusant de la situation, se faisant joueur:«Comment as-tu deviné?

- Ton attitude.» signala le plus vieux avant de pousser son rival dans la baignoire pleine d'eau. Le pirate s'écroula dans un ''splatch'' qui éclaboussa un peu le sol. «Voilà ça te fera du bien un bain chaud.»

Stupéfait, les yeux ronds, Arthur mit quelques instants à se reprendre mais saisit à nouveau le bras de l'autre blond et tira, le faisant tomber sur lui dans un bruit d'éclaboussures. Et lui chuchotant à l'oreille «Si je le prend avec toi, je ne dis pas non.» Et sans attendre de réponse, il l'embrassa , refusant de le lâcher. Sa main libre glissa sous le chemise humide et se mit à tracer des cercles sur la peau pâle.

«HumHUM»

Sursautant tout les deux, ils se tournèrent vers la porte où le l'Empire les regardait, un air agacé (frustré?) sur sur le visage. Il avait les bras croisés et les toisait tout le deux. Il finit par lâcher, un ton froid «Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais dans ce cas, fermez la porte. N'importe qui pourrait tomber sur vous.»

Le pirate, frustré d'avoir été arrêté en plein élan lança, railleur «Jaloux?

- De moi-même? Tu rêves mon vieux.

- Ton attitude dit le contraire et ne nie pas, je me connais très bien.»

Francis soupira et se dégagea, sortant de la baignoire et attrapant une serviette. «Je vous laisse entre vous-même, à plus tard.»

**A Suivre**


	8. Second Jour I

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur Canada/Matthew, USA/Alfred

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, Family.

**Note**: Je rappelle que nous avons 6 Arthur depuis l'accident de magie

- Chibi Arthur (6 ans physique)  
- Chevalier!Arthur (14-15 ans physique)  
- Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)  
- Empire!Arthur (19-20 ans physique)  
- Britannia Angel!Arthur, surnommé Britannia. (23 ans physique)  
- Sorcier!Arthur (idem)

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Second Jour I **

* * *

Francis se réveilla assez tôt, aux premières lueurs de l'aube et sentit une présence contre lui. Il se souvint rapidement qu'il n'était pas seul. Un Arthur était endormi contre lui, un sourire presque angélique sur le visage. Sans ses habits de pirate, sans son cache-oeil, rien ne laissait envisager qu'il s'agissait d'une version plus ancienne de lui, si ce n'est qu'il était un peu plus jeune, mais à peine. Un bras était passé autour de sa taille et la respiration du flibustier était calme, paisible.

Francis ignorait ce qui s'était passé après son départ, entre l'empire et le pirate mais l'idée l'amusait et il avait presque envie de jouer là-dessus avec les quatre Arthur. S'ils étaient tous pareil, ça serait amusant de les titiller à ce niveau-là.  
Il écarta une mèche blonde du front de son compagnon. Celui-ci eut un petit soupir et se nicha un peu plus contre lui. Il était adorable. Quand il dormait, toute sa dangerosité semblait s'envoler. Il avait l'air si paisible ainsi, si inoffensif. Rien ne laissait présager qu'il s'agissait d'un dangereux pirate, impitoyable et déterminé.

«Comme quoi...Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.»

Il avait de plus en plus envie de s'amuser aux dépens des doubles. Si ceux-ci se disputaient sa personne, il pouvait bien jouer un peu avec eux.

Arthur remua légèrement et ouvrit un œil encore embrumé de sommeil «...F...Francis?

- Oui?

- C'est le matin?

- Oui.

- Il faut que je me lève. On a des recherches à faire...encore. Il faut toujours trouver une solution à cette situation» grogna Arthur en roulant sur le côté, sans relâcher sa prise sur Francis «Je n'ai pas envie de me lever.» se plaignit-il, encore un peu endormi.

«J'avais oublié que tu étais câlin le matin.» rit doucement Francis, caressant les cheveux ébouriffés de son compagnon de lit.

Ca lui rappelait de bons souvenirs, à la fois doux et durs, des souvenirs où se mêlait la rapine entre eux, les combats, les défaites ou les victoires, ce jeu de la séduction entre eux. Ce jeu où celui qui perdait se soumettait au vainqueur du combat, de la course. Ces souvenirs remontaient en la présence du flibustier. Francis ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant tout ça.

«Je ne suis pas câlin.» marmonna le pirate d'un ton boudeur. «Ne te moque pas de moi.» Il relâcha sa prise et s'assit, laissant le draps retomber sur sa peau, sous le regard appréciateur de son amant.

Celui-ci eut un sourire et murmura, d'un ton chantant:«Je n'oserais jamais.

- C'est ça, moque toi.» railla le plus jeune. Il se leva et s'apprêta à enfiler ses habits rouges.

Francis le regarda s'habiller jusqu'à ce qu'il l'arrête d'un mot «Attends.

- Quoi?

- Inutile de mettre ton manteau rouge, tu vas avoir trop chaud. Et ce n'est pas la peine de mettre ton tricorne en intérieur.

- Pas faux.» fit le pirate en repliant ses vêtements inutiles et les posant sur le lit. Il avait juste son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche avec le col si spécial. Après hésitation, il mit aussi son cache-oeil. «C'est juste pour qu'on ne me confonde pas avec l'Empire.

- Bien entendu.»

Ils descendirent ensuite en bas, passant devant le salon où le sorcier dormait toujours, affalé sur le divan. Laissant le pirate en plan, Francis s'approcha de l'endormi et se pencha sur lui. «Arthur ~

- Hum...»

Se tournant sur le côté, le plus jeune soupira dans son sommeil. Francis eut un sourire et embrassa le front de l'endormi. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et marmonna quelque chose. Le français, amusé, caressa la joue du sorcier qui finit par entrouvrir les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux de son amant.

«What?

- C'est le matin Arthur ~ Réveille-toi.

- Hum...d'accord.» fit l'anglais encore endormi avant de se réveiller d'un coup, se redressant brusquement et écartant la main qui lui caressait la joue, rougissant malgré lui: «What do you think that you do wanker?

- Je te réveille avant que ton double ne le fasse?

- ...Je voudrais bien le voir essayer.» cracha l'anglais en se mettant debout, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne portait pas grand chose «GET OUT» s'exclama-t-il, au comble de la gêne, attrapant la couverture pour se couvrir. «Je vais m'habiller, surveilles mon double qu'il ne casse rien.» Et il partit vers sa chambre, ses habits noirs et violets à la main.

A la cuisine, le pirate s'était assit à la table, attendant visiblement d'être servi. Francis se mit à préparer le petit déjeuner, prévoyant comme la veille une large dose.

«C'est quoi ça?» fit tout à coup le flibustier, qui ne quittait pas le français des yeux. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui, des aliments dans les mains.

Après un temps de silence, le plus vieux demanda, étonné «De quoi?

- Cette boîte rectangulaire qui fait du froid. Et d'où tu sors la nourriture.» fit le plus jeune d'un ton méfiant, son regard se posant maintenant sur l'objet en question. «Qu'est-ce que cela?»

Retenant un petit rire, Francis posa les aliments sur le plan de travail et se tourna vers son interlocuteur «Ca s'appelle un frigo et ça sert à conserver les aliments grâce au froid. On ne se sert plus de sel à notre époque. Ca marche très bien.

- La conservation par le froid? Ce n'est pas de la magie?» questionna Arthur en plissant les yeux, méfiant envers l'objet en question. Ca ressemblait à un tour de magie, comment refroidirait-on la nourriture autrement qu'avec la magie, surtout qu'il faisait chaud dans cette maison.

«Non c'est quelque chose de normal à cette époque.

- Si tu le dis...» Faisant de la magie depuis des siècles, le pirate était prêt à tout accepter. Si Francis lui disait que c'était normal et sans danger, c'est que ça l'était.

Soudain le chevalier, dans une tenue un peu trop grande pour lui, arriva à son tour dans la cuisine en baillant. «Bonjour.

- Bonjour Arthur, bien dormi?

- Oui merci.»

Le pirate lui n'avait pas répondu au salut, se contentant toutefois d'un geste de la main. Il laissa son double s'asseoir face à lui. Et finit par dire «Où est le petit?

- Il dort encore, je ne l'ai pas réveillé.» Il sembla hésiter puis demanda d'une petite voix un peu timide: «Heu... est-ce que je...» Il n'osait pas regarder son double plus âgé qui l'impressionnait beaucoup. Même si c'était étrange d'avoir peur de lui-même, c'était son cas, un tout petit peu.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Est-ce que je pourrais aider à trouver une solution? Je ne fais rien à part tourner en rond dans la maison.» Il rougit légèrement et continua «Je veux être utile.»

Le pirate haussa les épaules «Si tu t'en sens capable, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue.»

Le chevalier sourit et hocha la tête «Je ferais de mon mieux.»

Francis sourit aussi en entendant ces mots. C'était bien le Arthur de l'époque. Timide mais déterminé. Plein de volonté mais hésitant quelquefois. Jeune et inexpérimenté. Mais qui était un vrai roc, sans pitié et plein de détermination. C'était le Arthur du début de la guerre de 100 ans, quand il était encore jeune et innocent.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il alluma le gaz et la flamme jaillit. C'était quelque chose de normal pour lui mais quelqu'un réagit assez différemment à ce geste pourtant si simple.

«Quelle est cette diablerie?» cria soudain le chevalier en se levant précipitamment «Le feu s'est allumé tout seul. Comment est-ce possible. Est-ce de la magie?

- Calme toi Arthur, ça n'est rien.» Francis avait l'impression de se répéter depuis quelques minutes mais aucune impatience ne transparaissait dans sa voix «C'est une chose normale à cette époque. Il n'y a aucune magie ou diablerie là-dessous. Le feu n'est pas venu tout seul, je l'ai allumé. Je l'ai déjà fait hier en plus.»

Le regard méfiant, le plus jeune n'osa se rassoir que quand le sorcier réapparu à son tour dans la cuisine. Il fut suivi rapidement de Britannia et de l'Empire. Francis embrassa le premier sur le front, le faisant s'étrangler de surprise et fit un baisemain à l'autre, esquivant ensuite le coup qu'il voulait lui envoyer. Les jumeaux et le petit Arthur arrivèrent en dernier.

* * *

Alfred en avait assez. Allaient-ils jouer les têtes de mules encore longtemps? Ils avaient besoin d'aide, ça crevait les yeux. Et cet aide, c'était le héros qui allait la faire venir. Même s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, ils seraient bien content quand elle serait là avec les résultats qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'apporter.

«Qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Je les appelle. Ca leur apprendra.»

Il prit le téléphone du bureau et tapa quelques chiffres avant de le porter à son oreille. La sonnerie retentit à l'autre bout du fil. Et on décrocha après un temps qui parut interminable à l'américain.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux espèce de sale...

- Bonjour Écosse.»

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil et la voix retentit alors à nouveau, changeant totalement de ton «Alfred, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu appelles avec le numéro de mon crétin de petit frère?

- Je suis chez lui là et il y a fait une connerie.

- Ca nous manquait. Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé?

- Il y a eu un accident de magie. Il était sous sa forme de Britannia Angel et a essayé de me jeter un sort, je me suis défendu et...»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brutalement et le sorcier apparut, avançant à grands pas vers Usa et lui arrachant le téléphone des mains pour cracher dedans, d'un ton glacial «Je me débrouille très bien , je n'ai pas besoin de toi.» avant de raccrocher brutalement. «De quel droit tu appelles mon abruti d'ivrogne de frère?

- Parce qu'on avance pas et que tu es trop fier pour reconnaître avoir besoin d'aide.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. On a beaucoup avancé depuis hier.

- C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu personnellement. Vous semblez plus enclin à vous chamailler qu'à trouver une solution. » Il avait frappé où ça faisait mal. C'était vrai que les doubles d'Arthur s'étaient beaucoup disputés. Mais ils avaient aussi réussi à travailler ensemble.

Rougissant de colère, le sorcier fit demi-tour et partit à grand pas lançant un glacial  
«Interdiction d'appeler mes frères. Je leur jetterait un sort s'ils viennent.» Et il retourna vers la cave avec un objectif précis en tête. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se battre donc il ferait autre chose pour punir Amérique. Ca ferait plaisir à l'Empire en plus.

* * *

Claquant la porte du sous-sol, le sorcier y entra à grands pas en se dirigeant, sous les regards étonnés de ses doubles, vers une bibliothèque où était disposé des grimoires précis.

«Mais il n'y a rien là-dedans pour régler notre problème.» fit le pirate, surpris d'une telle attitude. Son double lui avait pourtant parut organisé et il avait éliminé d'office ces livres-là sous prétexte qu'il ne contenait que des sorts de magie mineurs. Alors pourquoi en consultait-il un maintenant?

Toujours énervé, le sorcier répondit:«Ce n'est pas pour ça que je cherche quelque chose. Je veux lancer un sort à quelqu'un.

- Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée? Et à qui tu veux le lancer?» demanda Britannia en tournant une page de son propre ouvrage. Il avait une vague idée de la victime cependant.

«Je l'ai déjà lancé, il n'y a rien de compliqué et il est temporaire.

- Tu n'as pas répondu. A qui veux-tu le lancer?» questionna l'Empire d'un ton amusé, devinant qui était la victime. Il avait une vague idée et elle lui plaisait. Il était même prêt à aider si besoin était.

«Je veux le lancer sur Alfred.» grogna le sorcier, faisant soupirer Britannia, sourire l'Empire, ricaner le pirate et faire hausser les sourcils au chevalier.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore?

- Il a appelé Écosse qui risque de rappliquer.

- QUOI?

- LE SALE PETIT MORVEUX!

- IL VA LE REGRETTER!

- Pourquoi il a fait ça?» questionna le chevalier, timidement. Il n'osait pas s'énerver autant que les autres, qui semblait bien plus remonter contre leurs frères que lui.

«Sois disant on est pas capable d'y arriver seul.

- Attends on va t'aider.» s'exclama Britannia, l'air sûr de lui, s'approchant de son double pour regarder par dessus son épaule.

«Quel genre de sort va-tu lui lancer?» ricana l'Empire, ravi de la situation et ne demandant qu'une chose: participer à la punition.

«Il va le payer ce sale gosse.» grogna le flibustier d'un ton terrible.

Le chevalier se cacha derrière son livre. Ses doubles lui faisaient un peu peur.

«Faut aussi trouver quelque chose à jeter à Écosse s'il vient.

- Pas faux.

- Il va payer pour deux lui. S'il ose venir.»

**A suivre**


	9. Second Jour II

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur Canada/Matthew, USA/Alfred

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, Family.

**Note**: Je rappelle que nous avons 6 Arthur depuis l'accident de magie

- Chibi Arthur (6 ans physique)  
- Chevalier!Arthur (14-15 ans physique)  
- Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)  
- Empire!Arthur (19-20 ans physique)  
- Britannia Angel!Arthur, surnommé Britannia. (23 ans physique)  
- Sorcier!Arthur (idem)

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Second Jour II**

* * *

Alfred boudait sur une chaise de la cuisine, énervé après son ancien tuteur. «Mais c'est lui qui fait n'importe quoi. Je n'ai fait que chercher à l'aider.

- Ce n'est pas en appelant son frère que tu arrangera les choses.» signala Francis en lui servant une tasse de café bien fort.

Il avait entendu la dispute avec Arthur et s'était rangé du côté de l'anglais, sachant très bien ce que celui-ci avait du ressentir quand Alfred avait appelé Écosse pour venir régler la situation. L'anglais avait du se sentir blessé et rabaissé par la jeune nation. ET malgré l'affection que Francis portait à l'écossais, il savait très bien qu'à ce moment-là, il n'était certainement pas le bienvenu et que sa présence n'arrangerait rien.

«Je pensais que tu t'entendais bien avec oncle Écosse.» remarqua le plus jeune, attrapant le récipient et buvant une gorgée. Il se sentit vexé que personne n'approuve son action. Il avait pensé à arranger la situation en appelant son oncle et tout le monde le rabrouait et il ne savait même pas si l'autre viendrait ou pas maintenant.

Le français haussa les épaules et répondit:«C'est le cas. Mais je sais aussi qu'il ne s'entend pas avec son frère et que des conflits n'arrangerait rien. Pire, ils ralentiraient les choses. Si Arthur pense y arriver seul avec l'aide seul de ses doubles, faisons lui confiance.» C'était sans doute la meilleure des choses à faire.

«Et si Oncle Écosse vient?» demanda Matthew, qui s'était servi une tasse de thé. Il désapprouvait l'action de son frère également. Il se doutait que l'anglais devait être terriblement agacé à cet instant et risquait d'être de mauvaise humeur pendant un moment, pire si son frère venait finalement.

«Maintenant, il risque d'être mal accueilli.» soupira Francis en s'asseyant face à ses deux fils, fatigué d'avance à imaginer les bagarres fraternelles qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver si cela venait à arriver.

Soudain il s'immobilisa et écarquilla les yeux, fixant l'américain avec stupéfaction

«Alfred...» Matthew s'étouffa avec sa boisson et reposa brutalement la tasse sur la table, yeux écarquillés.

- Quoi?» demanda Usa qui commençait à s'inquiéter avec la tête que faisait son jumeau.

«Tes...cheveux...» articula celui-ci, faiblement, sans oser parler trop fort. Il était certain de rêver main en même temps ça semblait tellement réel.

«Quoi mes cheveux? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?» s'écria le concerné en passant ses mains dans ses mèches qui étaient normalement courtes et blondes.

- Ils sont...» Francis hésita entre rire et avoir l'air choqué «...roses.

- WHAT?» Il se leva et se précipita dans l'entrée où il y avait un miroir. «ARTHUR!» Il se précipita ensuite vers la cave d'où provinrent vite des bruits de combats, de lutte.

«Merveilleux, c'est reparti.»

* * *

«Matthew?»

Heureux qu'on ne le prenne pas pour son jumeau, surtout venant de son ancien empire, le concerné se retourna vers lui, frissonnant en voyant qu'il s'agissait de celui-ci et pas du pirate ou de celui de cette époque. Il aurait préféré. Celui qui lui faisait face lui faisait un peu peur. «Oui?» fit-il avec un léger sourire.

«Tu n'as pas dit grand chose depuis l'accident, tout va bien?

- Oui. Tout va bien. C'est vous qui avez lancer ce sort à Alfred.

- Pas tout à fait mais j'y ai participé.

- Je me disais aussi.

- Je voulais savoir, comment vas-tu à cette époque? Mon vieux moi te traite bien au moins?

- C'est-à-dire, je ne suis plus une colonie depuis des décennies, je suis devenu indépendant, même si nous avons gardé des liens.» l'informa Canada, peu rassuré de dire cela. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait mentir à son ancien tuteur.

«Comment ça tu es devenu indépendant? Tu n'es pas du genre à se rebeller pourtant.» S'exclama Arthur, fronçant les sourcils, se faisant sans doute des idées. Comment son fils pouvait avoir obtenu son indépendance comme son frère. Cette idée même semblait invraisemblable.

«Je ne me suis pas rebellé!» Le rassura le canadien, sachant à quoi pensait l'anglais. Il craignait cette discussion, et craignait la façon dont son interlocuteur allait réagir à cette nouvelle.

«Mais comment?

- Je...» Matthew hésita légèrement puis murmura, serrant son ours contre lui, effrayé d'une possible réaction de l'Empire «Je...j'ai demandé poliment. Et on a travaillé ensemble pour y arriver.»

Angleterre resta stupéfié et finit par murmurer, d'une voix tremblante «Je dois m'être ramolli avec le temps. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça à mon époque.» Et il partit, une aura sombre l'entourant. Il digérait mal la nouvelle apparemment.

* * *

Le petit Arthur dessinait, allongé à plat ventre par terre. Il avait déjà fait ses doubles, les jumeaux et le Francis adulte et attaquait maintenant ses amis magiques. Cette maison était étrange aussi. Il y faisait bien chaud alors que dehors il semblait faire froid.  
Il y avait plein d'objet bizarres mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. C'était toujours mieux que de vivre dans la forêt où il avait faim et froid. Personne ne viendrait l'ennuyer, pas de Danemark avec sa grande hache ou de Norvège et ses amis magiques. Pas d'Écosse, de Wales ou de Irlande, Francis l'avait promis qu'il ne les laisserait pas entrer et ses doubles aussi.

Il était bien, tranquille et ne craignait rien du tout.

Se levant, il écouta mais n'entendit rien. Il avait pourtant faim et décida d'aller voir dans les cuisines de cette étrange maison si il pouvait avoir quelque chose à manger.

Il descendit lentement les escaliers et arriva rapidement dans la pièce désirée. Là il n'y avait personne, pour le moment en tout cas. Gonflant ses joues, il grimpa sur une chaise pour atteindre une assiette où il voyait des biscuits.

«Hé!»

Perdant l'équilibre, il manqua de tomber par terre et fut rattraper de justesse par deux bras solides. C'était l'un des jumeaux. Qui bizarrement avait des cheveux roses.

«Alors comme ça on prend des gâteaux derrière le dos des adultes?

- Je vole pas. Francis a dit que je pouvais en prendre.» s'écria le petit, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Il n'aimait pas être prit en faute.

«Ca m'étonnerait, il m'a dit de ne pas y toucher à ces biscuits.

- C'est parce qu'il m'aime plus que toi.» fit le plus jeune, l'air furieux. A la fois de se faire avoir et par volonté d'avoir le dernier mot. «Et que toi tu es méchant.

- Comment ça je suis méchant?

- Tu veux que mes frères viennent, et l'un d'eux va peut-être venir à cause de toi! c'est Francis qui me l'a dit.» Il savait que l'un des jumeaux avait fait ça. Mais l'autre, celui à l'étrange créature dans les bras, avait l'air trop gentil pour faire une chose pareille. Et puis c'était celui aux cheveux roses qui se disputait tout le temps avec ses doubles plus vieux. C'était forcement lui.

Rendu muet par la réplique, Alfred ne put rien rajouter:«….

- Je te déteste.» rajouta le petit pour faire bonne mesure, la simple idée que Écosse vienne suffisant à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

Il se mit à pleurer, à la grande panique de l'américain qui ne savait quoi faire et qui sentait, confusément, qu'il allait se faire tuer si on les surprenait maintenant. Les Arthur semblaient assez remonté contre lui et Francis avait prit leur parti. Même Matthew n'apprécierait pas la scène et ne lui laisserait pas le temps de s'expliquer.  
«Arrête, arrête de pleurer. Il ne va pas surement pas venir, Arthur lui a dit de rester chez lui.

- Alister n'écoute jamais personne. Il va me frapper.

- Mais non tes doubles le frapperont avant.»

Il était prêt à dire n'importe quoi pour que le petit s'arrête de pleurer, même de mentir ou de dire des choses qui lui paraissaient tout de même probable: il ne faisait aucun doute que Écosse ne pourrait pas approcher le petit mais rien ne disait qu'il chercherait la bagarre ou s'amurerait à le traumatiser non plus. Il était plus vieux, il pourrait être raisonnable et il écouterait Francis.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Alfred, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?» Le français venait justement d'arriver et se méprit sur la scène, pensant que l'américain voulait s'amuser à faire peur au petit Arthur pour se venger des plus vieux.

«Mais rien, j'ai rien fait. C'est lui qui...» Il eut soudain envie de pleurer lui aussi.

Francis prit le petit anglais dans ses bras et lui donna un gâteau. Immédiatement le petit pays se calma et mordit dans la gâterie avant de lancer un regard narquois à Alfred, comme pour dire _''ha je te l'avais bien dit''_.

«Pourquoi tu lui a dit que j'avais appelé Écosse?

- Il m'a entendu en parler avec Matthew je suppose.» Francis soupira puis posa Arthur sur la chaise, le laissant finir son biscuit «Tu as réussi à te les mettre tous à dos.

- Nan pas le chevalier.

- Si, il t'en veut pour avoir tenté de faire venir son frère.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous? C'est juste Écosse.

- Tu ne sais rien, c'est pour ça que tu as gaffé.

- Savoir quoi?

- Laisse tomber.»

* * *

**A Suivre**


	10. Second Jour III

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur Canada/Matthew, USA/Alfred

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, Family.

**Note**: Je rappelle que nous avons 6 Arthur depuis l'accident de magie

- Chibi Arthur (6 ans physique)  
- Chevalier!Arthur (14-15 ans physique)  
- Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)  
- Empire!Arthur (19-20 ans physique)  
- Britannia Angel!Arthur, surnommé Britannia. (23 ans physique)  
- Sorcier!Arthur (idem)

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Second Jour III**

* * *

_L'enfant courrait dans la forêt, affolé, n'osant regarder derrière lui. Il savait que la personne qui le poursuivait n'était pas loin, il le savait mais ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que courir. Une flèche se planta dans l'arbre à quelques centimètres de lui. Un petit cri lui échappa alors qu'il partait vers la droite, tentant encore d'échapper à son poursuivant. Il plongea dans un buisson, se recroquevillant sur le sol, retenant même son souffle. Des pas se firent entendre, des pieds entrèrent dans son champs de vision. Il ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes les piquer. Affolé, le cœur battant, il n'osait remuer un doigt. _

_''Faites qu'il parte, faite qu'il parte.''_

_C'était la seule pensée cohérente qui lui traversait l'esprit. Il espérait aussi que celui qui le protégeait sans cesse depuis peu vienne le sauver. Que Francis vienne et donne une leçon à son méchant grand frère. Comme il le faisait souvent depuis qu'ils se connaissaient._

_«Arthur? Où es tu? Sors de ta cachette»_

_La voix du roux lui parvint comme un écho, le faisant trembler mais il le bougea pas, refusant de sortir de l'endroit où il était tapi. La peur lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, priant pour que les amis magiques d'Alister ne lui dise pas qu'il était là, ou mieux ne le voient pas du tout. Il espérait de tout son être que cette personne ne le verrait pas._

_Cette personne qui le martyrisait sans cesse._  
_Cette personne qui ne l'avait pas aidé quand les vikings l'avaient envahi._  
_Cette personne qui s'amusait à l'effrayer avec ses histoires de créatures magiques terrifiantes._  
_Cette personne qui le repoussait quand il avait peur et recherchait du réconfort._  
_Cette personne qui était son frère mais qui n'avait jamais agit comme tel._

Le sorcier sortit de ses souvenirs et referma sèchement son livre. La seule idée que son aîné puisse venir le révulsait. Même si, aujourd'hui, il était le plus fort, il avait toujours ce sentiment de colère et de rancune. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné totalement. Trahison sur coup bas, moquerie sur insultes, ça n'avait jamais cessé, même quand ils avaient été réuni sous le même drapeau. Son frère avait toujours tout fait pour le blesser, même se lier avec Francis. A l'époque, il en avait ressenti beaucoup de jalousie et de rancune. Et il l'avait fait payer à son frère, et aussi un peu au français mais moins. Mais Francis ne lui avait jamais fait de mal pour le simple plaisir de le martyriser. Il ne l'avait jamais rabaissé par simple plaisir de le blesser.

«A cause d'Alfred, je ne peux plus penser à autre chose qu'à la venue possible de mon abruti de frère aîné. Si Écosse vient, je ne répond plus de rien.»

Il envisagea de lancer un sort à son frère mais savait aussi que celui-ci saurait non seulement que ça venait de lui mais serait sans doute capable de l'annuler. Cependant il aurait la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à lui en lancer une. Il n'aurait qu'à faire un mélange de magie celtique et germanique, c'était le point faible d'Alister qui ne connaissait que la celtique.  
Mais il devait aussi chercher une solution au problème, il ne pouvait se détourner sans cesse de son objectif, même pour quelques instants, le temps de trouver et de lancer un sort.  
Et si Écosse venait, le faire partir prendrait un bon moment et ce serait aussi du temps perdu, sans compter qu'il voulait arriver à régler ce soucis seul.

Il prit une craie et se mit à tracer un pentacle au sol, avec application. Il ne s'agissait pas d'invoquer Russie par accident cette fois. Il n'avait pas besoin d'Ivan dans cette situation. Et lui serait encore plus difficile à faire partir que Écosse.

«Que faites-vous?»

Le Chevalier venait d'entrer dans la cave, venant aider à nouveau à la résolution du problème après la pause qu'ils s'étaient presque tous accordé. Et il retrouvait son double plus âgé en plein traçage de pentacle. Et quel pentacle. Il était normal qu'il s'interroge.

«Rien qu'un sort à lancer à notre frère aîné pour le dissuader de venir nous empoisonner la vie.»

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil, un peu inquiet quand au sourire maléfique de son alter-ego plus vieux. Il se demandait aussi quel genre de sort serait lancé à ce moment. Certainement un sort temporaire, qui pourra être facilement annulé, avec l'aide de Pays de Galles, qui restait tout de même, l'expert en magie de ses frères. Lui ratait tout le temps et ne savait pas pourquoi. D'ailleurs il se demandait comment le sorcier faisait pour réussir ses sorts dans cette optique.

«Qu'allez-vous faire?»

Le sorcier releva la tête, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Ce sort était simple et temporaire, comme pour celui d'Alfred. Ce sort était plus un petit sortilège vengeur qu'autre chose. Il servait surtout aux vengeance et aux coup bas. Ce serait un sort d'ivresse germanique couplé à un sort de coloration de peau celtique. Écosse se retrouverait trop ivre pour venir jusqu'ici et sa peau se colorerait en fonction des moments.

Ainsi il devrait comprendre n'être pas le bienvenue. Lancer deux sorts de nature et d'origine différentes en même temps serait délicat mais il était le sorcier et il était confiant dans ses capacité.

_S'il ratait en temps normal, quand il n'y avait qu'un seul Arthur, c'était juste à cause de Britannia Angel, deux magie différentes qui se faussait l'une et l'autre._

«Crois-moi mon petit, il va vite comprendre qu'il est indésirable ici. Et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à venir nous ennuyer.»

Le Chevalier espéra aussi que ça ne le ferait pas venir pour se venger. C'était un risque et il n'osait pas en faire part à son double, craignant un blâme. L'autre semblait trop sûr de lui pour recevoir un quelconque avertissement. Il n'y attacherait probablement aucune importance de toute façon. Soupirant le plus jeune s'adossa au mur pour mieux assister à ce qui allait suivre.

* * *

Francis soupira et descendit à la cave. Les Arthur avaient décidé de travailler cette nuit pour mieux avancer dans leurs recherches et avaient donc arrêter le temps de manger quelque chose. Et le sorcier ne s'était pas montré. Il fallait qu'il prenne des forces lui aussi ou il ne tiendrait pas le coup.  
Entrant dans la pièce sombre, il lança, d'un ton un peu hésitant en voyant l'atmosphère des lieux.  
Il préférait ne rien penser en voyant le pentacle tracé sur le sol. Ca valait peut-être mieux de ne pas se poser de question à ce sujet.

«Arthur?»

Une silhouette était écroulée sur un bureau, au milieu d'un amas de livres ouverts. Le sorcier dormait à poings fermés, sans doute épuisé par ses recherches. Francis le soupçonnait de n'avoir pas vraiment dormi des masses la nuit passée et d'avoir prit du temps pour chercher. Il ne tiendrait jamais le coup s'il continuait à ce rythme. Le français passa une main tendre dans les cheveux sable du plus jeune, écartant les mèches soyeuses avec douceur. Il descendit dans le cou de l'anglais et le massa délicatement avant d'atteindre les épaules qu'il malaxa de même. Un petit soupir échappa à l'endormi.

«Quel paquet de nerfs. Étonnant qu'il dorme si bien.»

Il eut envie d'embêter un peu son rival de toujours et se pencha, lui soufflant dans la nuque. Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Seulement un grognement. Amusé, retenant un petit rire, Francis décida d'embrasser la peau pâle, la frôlant de ses lèvres. Cette fois il y eut une réaction, un petit soupir et Arthur nicha un peu plus sa tête dans ses bras.

«Arthur? Réveilles toi ~»

Il le secoua légèrement, se penchant pour lui chuchoter son nom à l'oreille. Cette fois l'autre ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il se redressa un peu, baillant et s'étirant avant de se tourner vers le français, sourcils froncés «Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?» demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu trop sec.

Un petit rire fut sa première réponse avant que Francis ne réponse «Quel charmant accueil...Je venais juste te signaler que l'on va bientôt manger et que tu devrais venir. Ca ne sert à rien de t'épuiser comme ça. Tu vas déjà y passer une bonne partie de la nuit non? Tes doubles se sont tous accordés une pause.

- Il faut bien chercher.» décréta le plus jeune et se levant, allant ranger le livre sur lequel il s'était endormi. Il avait honte d'avoir été ainsi surpris et réveillé de la sorte par son rival, même si ce n'était pas pire que le matin même. L'autre aurait pu l'embrasser ou quelque chose comme ça.

«Vous allez trouver, pas de panique.

- Il n'y a que moi qui puisse résoudre le problème!» répliqua le sorcier avec arrogance.

Francis eut un sourire amusé et indulgent avant de répondre, d'un ton apaisant:«J'en suis certain.»

L'autre se retourna, un air menaçant sur le visage: «Tu ne te moquerais pas de moi par hasard?

- Moi?» fit innocemment le plus vieux dans un sourire taquin. «Jamais je n'oserais.» railla-t-il.

Fronçant plus fortement les sourcils, Arthur s'approcha et attrapa son rival par les vêtements «Ne te fiche pas de moi Francis, tu verras que je suis capable d'y arriver.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais tu as besoin de l'aide de tes doubles.

Britannia Angel me ralentit plus qu'autre chose.» grommela l'anglais en relâchant sa prise. Il ne s'éloigna cependant pas de son amant. «Et toi si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu t'amuser.

- Jaloux mon cher?

- De moi-même? Dans tes rêves.» ricana Angleterre, dans un sourire narquois. Il n'osait avouer qu'il avait été énormément agacé de voir Francis s'amuser avec le Pirate et l'Empire. C'était ses doubles, c'était d'autres lui-même mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être en colère et d'éprouver de la jalousie.

_Et ça il ne voulait pas l'admettre, pour rien au monde._  
_Jamais il ne donnerait cette satisfaction à son amant._

* * *

**A Suivre**


	11. L'ombre d'une Solution

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur Canada/Matthew, USA/Alfred

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, Family.

**Note**: Je rappelle que nous avons 6 Arthur depuis l'accident de magie

- Chibi Arthur (6 ans physique)  
- Chevalier!Arthur (14-15 ans physique)  
- Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)  
- Empire!Arthur (19-20 ans physique)  
- Britannia Angel!Arthur, surnommé Britannia. (23 ans physique)  
- Sorcier!Arthur (idem)

* * *

**Chapitre 11: L'ombre d'une Solution**

* * *

«Donc la solution viendrait de ma magie si mon apparition est du à celle de Britannia tentant d'annuler le sort provoqué par l'accident.» Marmonna le sorcier, tapotant des doigts la vielle couverture de cuir de son livre de magie.

«Mais ça pourrait être ma magie aussi puisque c'est elle qui a tout provoqué.» dit Britannia qui regardait par dessus l'épaule de l'Empire les textes qu'il lisait.

Le Sorcier secoua la tête «Elles sont opposés, ce que l'une fait, l'autre peut le défaire.

- Et puis la baguette est cassée. Ce serait difficile de faire quoique ce soit avec elle.» rappela l'Empire, regardant d'un air ennuyé les deux morceaux posés sur le bureau. Il était certain que la solution passait par la réparation.

Le pirate, dont les idées étaient proches remarqua: «Faut peut-être la réparer? Si le sorcier en avait besoin. Cette baguette est la cause des problèmes, le sorcier la possible solution, faut peut-être un mélange des deux non?

- Vous croyez que c'est ça la solution, ma magie canalisée par la baguette de l'emplumé?

- Je ne te permet pas.» siffla Britannia en croisant les bras, se gardant bien de sortir ses ailes pour paraître plus impressionnant, se doutant que ça n'aurait aucun effet sur lui-même.

«Comment va-t-on la réparer alors?» demanda le chevalier, timidement, essayant d'éviter un nouveau conflit entre doubles. «Elle ne s'est jamais brisée avant.» Il ne s'en servait lui-même pas spécialement beaucoup, mais y faisait très attention, il ne l'avait jamais abîmé.

- Si une fois. Mais c'était plus tard qu'à ton époque.» signala Britannia d'un air ennuyé. Il détestait se souvenir de cet épisode. C'était un accident mais quand même.

Le Sorcier fronça les sourcils, sa mémoire un peu confuse à ce sujet: «Et pourquoi elle s'était cassée cette fois-là déjà?» Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Ca ne l'avait pas marqué outre mesure car ça voulait dire que la solution avait été vite trouvée et la situation arrangée.

«Je crois que c'était la faute de Francis même si ça tenait plus de l'accident, à l'époque de la piraterie.» répondit l'Empire avec calme. Lui s'en souvenait encore, même si ce n'était plus très frais dans sa mémoire.

- C'est ça. Et je l'ai réparé sans trop de problèmes après des heures et des heures de recherches pour ça.» grogna le pirate, n'aimant pas se souvenir de ça. «C'est un sort utilisant la même magie que le sorcier. Mais je me souviens plus du pentacle à utiliser.»

Un soupir collectif se fit entendre tandis que tous prenait chacun un livre pour chercher une solution à ce problème. La réparation de la baguette d'abord, si on en avait besoin pour le reste. Il fallait chercher un sort pour réparer des objets magiques. Cela facilitait les recherches. C'était précis.

Il y eut un long silence, juste troublée par le froissement des pages que l'on tourne. Tous étaient concentrés sur leurs lectures, recherchant ce sort avec attention. Et puis le chevalier finit par dire.«Je crois que j'ai trouvé.Il y a marqué ici _Réparation des objets utilisant la magie par la magie_.» Il avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton hésitant, craignant de se tromper et de faire perdre du temps à ses doubles. Il craignait donc d'être rabroué.

Le sorcier se leva et se dirigea vers lui, prenant le livre pour examiner la page avec attention. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la formule, les écritures, les schémas. «Ca m'a l'air d'être ça. Mais le pentacle à l'air compliqué à tracer. On en a pour un bon bout de temps.

- Qui va s'en charger?» demanda Britannia, sachant très bien qu'un pentacle ne peut être dessiné que par une seule personne.

«Je suggère le pirate, c'est lui qui l'a fait le plus récemment, il doit encore avoir le coup de main.

- D'accord.» grogna l'homme de la mer, trop soulagé d'avoir retrouvé la solution pour se plaindre de faire tout le travail. Et puis c'était vrai que théoriquement c'était lui qui l'avait fait le plus récemment. Il aurait encore un certain coup de main pour tracer le pentacle. Se dirigeant vers l'établi, il attrapa une craie et fit signe à ses doubles de s'écarter tandis qu'il commençait à tracer.

«Si un pentacle pour réparer une baguette est si difficile, je n'ose imaginer à quoi va ressembler celui pour arranger la situation.» marmonna le sorcier, passant le livre au flibustier qui le posa sur son genou, concentré sur ce qu'il dessinait.

Il fallait en effet ne pas faire de fautes dans les écritures, faire une symétrie parfaite. Cela requérait beaucoup de patience. Heureusement que la pirate l'avait déjà fait car il retrouvait au fur et à mesure le souvenir de ce pentacle.

«Tu vois Britannia, c'est ma magie la solution à tout. C'est elle qui va réparer la baguette.

- Et tu vas t'en servir pour arranger la situation.» sourit le concerné, ravi de cet état de fait. Il avait l'impression, même s'il n'avait pas le dernier mot, de ne pas perdre totalement.

L'autre acquiesça «Effectivement, c'est la mélange qui va marcher, ce qui échoue tout le temps en temps normal.» Il avait prit un air pensif, réfléchissant à la cause de cet état de fait.

«Étonnant séparément on réussit.» remarqua Britannia Angel d'un même air, plongé lui aussi dans ses pensées à ce sujet.

Le sorcier hocha la tête et reprit: «Le mélange des magie doit être la cause de ces échecs.

- Pourtant il y a des sorts qui marchent. En temps normal, quand on passe en mode Britannia Angel,on réussit nos sorts.

- La Baguette sert de catalyseur. Elle permet de diriger la magie efficacement, sans elle la magie mélangée ne peut trouver de cible précise et marche un peu au hasard, ça peut toucher la cible mais de façon différente de celle voulu par le lanceur, et le reste de la magie se dissipe dans l'air. La preuve? Depuis que toi et moi sommes séparés, mes sorts marchent parfaitement.»

Le Chevalier les regardait depuis quelques instants, au côté de l'Empire, qui avait un sourire narquois, et dit tout haut ce que son voisin pensait tout bas «Vous vous entendez bien maintenant non?»

Les deux autres se figèrent, un drôle d'air sur le visage, comme si ces mots avaient cassé quelque chose. Visiblement ces mots avaient touché un point sensible. Ils clignèrent des yeux, figés sur place, incapable de dire un seul mot.

Le Chevalier cligna des yeux et murmura, timidement: «J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

- Dites vous deux, c'est quoi cette réaction exagérée?» ricana l'Empire, amusé par la situation.

Les deux magiciens se regardèrent avant de prendre un air offusqué, se tournant le dos et disant simultanément, d'un ton catégorique.  
«Ridicule.  
- Absurde.»

Le Chevalier cligna des yeux tandis que l'Empire levait les yeux au ciel, sans quitter son sourire narquois. On n'avait apparemment pas fini avec ces deux-là. Le pirate lui n'eut aucune réaction, trop concentré sur ce qu'il dessinait.

«Je vais faire du thé.» Soupira l'Empire, se dirigeant vers la porte «On en a tous besoin je crois.

- Je viens avec vous.» s'exclama le plus jeune, ne voulant pas rester seul dans cet atmosphère orageuse qui régnait entre le Sorcier et Britannia Angel.

Ils allèrent à la cuisine, vide de monde à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Tout le monde était allé se coucher apparemment. Le plus vieux des Arthur mit de l'eau à chauffer et sortit des tasses, les disposant sur un plateau. Il sortit aussi une assiette et posa des biscuits dessus. «Tu veux du lait dans ton thé?

- Heu...oui.

- Moi aussi, ça tombe bien.» Il ouvrit la porte du frigo, ayant vite intégré ce que c'était que cet objet. Il sortit une assiette de petits sandwichs avec un papier dessus. «Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?» Il déplia le papier et lut «Chers Arthur(s), je vous ai préparé un petit encas, travaillez bien et ne vous surmenez pas.» Il chiffonna le papier en grognant «J'ai bien envie d'aller réveiller ce stupide Frog pour lui apprendre à nous traiter ainsi.

- Qu'a-t-il fait de mal? C'est gentil de sa part non?

- Justement, on a pas besoin d'être tant gâté que ça.

- Ha...» Non le plus jeune ne comprenait pas. Lui trouvait ça gentil et ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal dans cette intention. Mais maintenant qu'il était seul avec lui-même, il y avait quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé savoir. «Dites...

- Quoi?

- A propos de Francis...il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir...

- Oui?

- Cette guerre...je vais la gagner ou la perdre?»

L'Empire haussa un sourcil et répondit, laconiquement «Tu verras. Je préfère ne rien te dire.» Il préférait ne pas briser les espoirs du plus jeune et après tout il préférait ne rien dire d'important, au cas où. C'était peut-être préférable.

Le Chevalier hocha la tête, comprenant visiblement la raison mais posant une autre question aussitôt:«Et pourquoi est-il si gentil avec vous?

- Ca aussi tu verras.» articula le plus vieux en rougissant légèrement, préférant ne pas expliquer quelque chose à ce sujet. «Des choses se sont passées...»

* * *

**A Suivre**


	12. Réparation de la Baguette

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur Canada/Matthew, USA/Alfred

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, Family.

**Note**: Je rappelle que nous avons 6 Arthur depuis l'accident de magie

- Chibi Arthur (6 ans physique)  
- Chevalier!Arthur (14-15 ans physique)  
- Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)  
- Empire!Arthur (19-20 ans physique)  
- Britannia Angel!Arthur, surnommé Britannia. (23 ans physique)  
- Sorcier!Arthur (idem)

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Réparation de la Baguette **

* * *

Le sorcier se concentrait, les yeux rivés sur les lignes de la formules, qu'il tentait s'apprendre pas cœur pour ne pas avoir à lire quand il utiliserait sa magie. Lire une formule en la lançant pouvait avoir des effets néfastes car la concentration sur la magie n'était pas entière. Et celle-là n'était pas difficile heureusement. Elle était même assez facile, pas trop longue et aisément prononçable. Ce serait un jeu d'enfant de l'utiliser. La baguette serait réparée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour le dire. Tout irait bien. Et serait rapidement régler.

Le pirate, de son côté, regardait son travail avec satisfaction. Le pentacle était parfait, sans une seule erreur (il avait vérifié plusieurs fois) et très clair. Il posa la baguette cassée au centre du cercle et recula, rejoignant ses doubles qui attendaient un peu plus loin.

«C'est fini?» demanda l'Empire, adossé au mur, regardant au coin de l'œil le sorcier qui répétait sa part du travail un peu plus loin. Son double ne disait plus rien depuis un moment, concentré sur sa part du travail. Il tapotait la page des doigts, et marmonnait les mots de la formule à voix basse.

Le flibustier hocha la tête avec satisfaction: «Oui, terminé.» Il soupira et marmonna avec fatigue:«Et dire qu'il va falloir effacer ça d'ici peu de temps.» Il venait de se fatiguer à tracer ce pentacle et l'idée qu'il soit si vite enlever l'agaçait un peu. Il se frotta les mains pour enlever la poussière de craie qui les couvrait encore un peu.

L'Empire hocha la tête et continua, avec calme:«Et chercher celui qu'il faudra dessiner après ça.»

Ils grimacèrent, l'idée d'un pentacle plus difficile ne les tentant pas plus que ça, ainsi que les nouvelles recherches, après tant de résultats décevants. Simultanément ils prirent une tasse de thé et burent une gorgée. Le Chevalier était assis par terre un peu plus loin, à côté du Britannia, sa propre tasse entre ses mains. Il n'osait rien demander depuis que ses questions n'avaient obtenus aucun résultat.

«Comment est la formule?» demanda le second magicien, frissonnant dans ses habits blancs (oui il avait remit sa tenue et refusait de porter autre chose). Il but une gorgée de thé à son tour.

«Pas trop difficile.» grogna le Sorcier sans lever les yeux de sa lecture. «Laissez-moi me concentrer quelques instants que je la retienne. Je ne veux pas lire la formule en lançant le sort.»

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, préférant aussi que leur double fasse du par cœur plutôt que lire.

Le Chevalier regardait l'Empire et le Pirate du coin de l'œil, avec insistance si bien que Britannia s'en rendit compte «Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Je vais vraiment devenir un pirate?

- Bien entendu, Espagne sera ridiculisé plus d'une fois par tes soins. Tu couleras sa belle Armada et tu le pilleras.» En disant ces mots, le magicien avait prit un air sadique, se souvenant de cette époque avec satisfaction. C'était de bons souvenirs que ceux-là. «Et tu sera craint par pas mal de pays.

- Vraiment?

- Tout à fait,tu sera comme un roi des mer.» Sourit Britannia, ébouriffant les cheveux de son jeune double. «Et tu seras aussi un grand empire. Tu auras beaucoup de colonies.

- Je serais... très grand?» demanda Arthur avec espoir, ses rêves de grandeur le reprenant. «Grand comment? Je serait effrayant aussi?

- Tu auras des colonies partout dans le monde, donc oui tu seras un grand empire, craint par beaucoup de pays.»

Le Chevalier se prit à rêvasser à propos de ce que disait son double plus âgé. Il serait un grand empire, craint et respecté. C'était son rêve. Devenir une grande nation. Cet avenir qu'il voyait chez ses doubles le faisait rêver, et il s'imaginait déjà comme le plus fort des pays.  
Dommage que aucun de ses doubles ne veuille lui dire des informations importantes sur ce qui se passerait à son époque. Il voulait savoir s'il avait une chance dans cette guerre ou pas. Mais personne ne voulait lui dire comment ça s'était finit.

_Il n'allait pas demander à Francis quand même.  
Celui-ci risquait de l'envoyer promener en plus, et peut-être méchamment._

Et il était si gentil avec lui, avec eux que Arthur ne voulait pas se le mettre à dos. Ce serait une mauvaise chose s'il commençait un conflit et que le français se mette à en vouloir à tous les Arthur. Ses doubles lui en voudraient eux aussi. Il préférait ne pas prendre de risques à ce niveau.

_Il se traita de lâche. _

Le sorcier posa le livre sur le bureau et hocha la tête «C'est bon, je le sais. Écartez vous» Il était un peu nerveux mais prêt à intervenir. Il avança jusqu'au bord du pentacle et prit une grande inspiration. Il se concentra et une lueur verte l'entoura, les mots commencèrent à s'échapper de ses lèvres. La formule lui venait instinctivement tandis que les mots étaient prononcés. Une sorte de vent se leva dans la cave, faisant s'envoler des feuilles de papiers posées sur le bureau, s'ouvrir les livres et faire défiler les pages.

Le Chevalier cacha son visage du vent magique en toussant légèrement, la poussière soulevée lui arrivant en pleine figure. Il se releva et s'adossa au mur, aveuglé. L'Empire restait de marbre, indifférent à la poussière lui arrivant en plein visage. Le Pirate, de même, restait immobile, ajustant juste sa chemise dont les manches claquaient dans cette brise magique. Britannia souffla un ''et va y que je fais l'intéressant avec mes effets magiques'' en se protégeant aussi le visage, n'appréciant pas de recevoir de la poussière dans les yeux.

Le Sorcier avait élevé légèrement la voix, et il avait écarté les bras, projetant des lumières vertes partout sur les murs et le plafond, le vent magique augmentant légèrement. La baguette brisée se mit à briller et à trembler au centre du cercle. Les deux bouts se rapprochèrent petit à petit et se collèrent finalement l'une à l'autre. Une lumière vive entoura l'objet magique et aveugla tout le monde, les obligeant à fermer les yeux. Le Sorcier s'obligea à continuer, malgré l'inconfort, pour achever sa formule.

Les derniers mots claquèrent dans la pièce et la lumière resta vive pendant quelques secondes avant de s'achever. Le sorcier se tût, reprenant son souffle. Les autres ouvrirent les yeux et virent la baguette, au centre du pentacle, intact.

«Ca a marché?» demanda le Chevalier, n'osant y croire. C'était presque trop beau après tout ces échecs dans les recherches.

«Bien entendu.» rit Britannia en se dirigeant vers l'objet magique et le ramassant «Peut-être devrais-je faire un essai pour vérifier que ça marche?» Proposa-t-il en secouant son artefact avec une mine pensive, cherchant comment faire ce qu'il proposait. «Avant de résoudre le problème de duplication, il faut être certain qu'elle est bien réparée.

- Et quel genre d'essai?» demanda le Pirate, dans un sourire moqueur. Il avait quelques idées en tête mais ne voulait pas être le premier à proposer.  
«Rajeunir Alfred?» plaisanta le magicien, s'attirant des regards blasés de la part de ses doubles «Je plaisante, c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Lui faire pousser des oreilles d'âne? Ca lui mettrait du plomb dans la tête à ce lad.

- Non le rajeunir c'est une bonne idée.» intervint l'Empire, un air terrifiant sur le visage, ayant l'air d'avoir des idées de métropole dominatrice en tête. La Révolution lui restait vraiment en travers de la gorge «Il est tellement plus supportable quand il...

- Ou alors rajeunir Francis, ça pourrait être amusant.

- Pas besoin de faire d'essai, c'est réparé, ça marche» grogna le Sorcier, s'étirant. «On ne rajeunit personne, on a assez de soucis comme ça.

- Hoo tu n'es pas drôle.

- Si on ne peut plus rigoler.» marmonna Britannia, coupé court dans ses idées.

«C'est censé être drôle votre idée?» grogna le Sorcier «Ca va surtout augmenter les tensions et énerver Alfred contre nous. Et Francis sera exaspéré lui aussi.» ajouta-t-il à voix basse, n'ayant pas envie que cet état de fait arrive. Un conflit avec son amant ne lui plaisait pas.

L'Empire haussa un sourcil:«Et alors?

- Je ne veux pas de nouveaux conflits.» grogna le Arthur du 21e siècle, époustant la poussière et la craie présente sur sa cape violette et noire. Il se retourna ensuite vers son interlocuteur qui affichait une moue narquoise.

«Pff Lâche.

- Non prudent.» répliqua le Sorcier avec un sursaut de fierté. Il refusait de ne pas avoir le dernier mot dans cette discussion.

«Depuis quand tu as peur des conflits? De Francis?» railla le pirate, intervenant dans la discussion juste pour se moquer de son double. Cela l'amusait beaucoup et le distrayait.

Arthur eut le bon goût de paraître digne:«Je n'ai pas peur de Francis. Ce stupid Frog me m'inquiète absolument pas.» Il ne plaisantait pas en disant ça. Son rival ne lui faisait pas peur. Et rien ne lui ferait dire le contraire.

«Tu as peut-être peur de devoir faire ceinture alors?» se moqua le flibustier, souriant de plus en plus narquoisement, amusé par la situation et par la rougeur qui apparaissait sur le visage de son double. Il ajouta, l'air pensif «En plus tu es un soumis...pathétique.

- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose devant le petit enfin.» s'exclama le Sorcier en désignant le Chevalier d'un mouvement de la main. Celui-ci n'avait pourtant l'air de ne rien comprendre à la discussion, heureusement d'ailleurs.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	13. Un Petit Verre

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur Canada/Matthew, USA/Alfred

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, Family.

**Note**: Je rappelle que nous avons 6 Arthur depuis l'accident de magie

- Chibi Arthur (6 ans physique)  
- Chevalier!Arthur (14-15 ans physique)  
- Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)  
- Empire!Arthur (19-20 ans physique)  
- Britannia Angel!Arthur, surnommé Britannia. (23 ans physique)  
- Sorcier!Arthur (idem)

* * *

**Chapitre 13: ''Un petit verre''**

* * *

«Buvons un coup pour fêter notre réussite!» s'enthousiasma le Pirate, sortant des verre du placard de la cuisine. Il avait repéré où était les bouteilles et était allé en chercher une de rhum, gardé par son lui futur pour certaines occasion.

«Bonne idée.» fit l'Empire, se versant une bonne rasade, avant de servir ses doubles, même le plus jeune. «Toi aussi gamin, trinque avec nous.»

Le concerné regarda son verre avec étonnement, car il n'était pas habitué à boire, ou alors du vin coupé d'eau, trop jeune pour être ivre ou trop boire. «D'accord.» Après tout ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal de trinquer avec ses doubles. Si eux buvaient sans soucis, lui pouvait le faire aussi, n'est-ce pas? Il but une petite gorgée et toussa, avalant de travers l'alcool.

Le Sorcier eut une moue amusé et vida son verre d'un trait, avant de se resservir. Il aimait vraiment le rhum, ça lui rappelait des souvenirs. Des souvenirs relié à son lui pirate. De très bons souvenirs donc. Britannia buvait à petite gorgée, sans éprouver le moindre problème, comme son lui plus jeune. Le pirate, lui, en était déjà à son troisième verre. L'Empire avalait l'alcool au même rythme que le Sorcier.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?» France venait d'arriver dans la cuisine, en robe de chambre, l'air un peu énervé. «Vous vous enivrez en plein milieu de la nuit?

- Mêle toi de tes affaires Frog.» grogna le Pirate, reposant son troisième verre vide, les joues légèrement rouges.

«On fait ce qu'on veut Frog.» renchérit l'Empire, l'air plus frais que son double flibustier.

«Ne nous donne pas de leçons.» ajouta Britannia, sans même regarder le concerné par ses paroles.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord?» termina le Sorcier, reposant son verre pour regarder le nouveau venu, stupéfait de le voir debout en plein milieu de la nuit.

«J'ai entendu du bruit, je venais voir ce qui se passait.» Ses yeux se posèrent sur la scène devant lui et il ajouta, sèchement «Vous avez une drôle de façon de chercher une solution.

- On a réparé la baguette.» contra Britannia en montrant l'objet à son rival, ne voulant pas passer pour un incapable, même s'il n'avait rien fait pour en arriver à ce point.

«Très bien mais maintenant? Vous buvez en plein milieu de la nuit? Vous avez vu l'heure? Il est trois heures du matin!» Ses yeux se posèrent sur le Chevalier qui tanguait un peu debout. «Et vous avez laissé le petit veiller si tard?

- Je suis pas petit.» articula le plus jeune d'un ton pâteux, posant son verre vide. Il avait l'air un peu bizarre, ce que le français ne manqua pas de remarquer, ainsi que le verre incriminé.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et fit, d'un ton glacial:«Et vous l'avez laissé boire en plus? Va au lit toi, prend la chambre libre.

- Mais...

- Tout de suite.»

Le Chevalier s'empressa d'obéir et se dirigea d'un pas vacillant vers sa chambre, les yeux un peu embués. Tous le regardèrent partirent puis se turent, chacun regardant ailleurs que vers le français. Le pirate seul le défiait du regard, les autres fixaient l'un le plafond, l'autre le mur, l'autre le sol.

«Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller dormir, partagez vous les deux canapés. Vous continuerez vos recherches demain. Enfin...tout à l'heure maintenant.

- Mais...

- Et je ne veux personne dans mon lit cette nuit. Cuvez votre rhum ailleurs.

- Mais..

- Bonne fin de nuit.» Et il partit, retournant se coucher. Un temps de silence tomba sur la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la porte qui se refermait. Puis ils eurent l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Ils se regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert, soulagé que la pseudo tempête soit passée.

«C'était quoi ça?» grogna le Pirate, se resservant un verre par pur défi. Il l'avala d'une seule traite et reposa le contenant sur la table. Pas question que quelqu'un lui dise ce qu'il devait faire.

L'Empire soupira, reposant aussi son verre:«Francis énervé contre nous. Le coup de faire boire le gamin est mal passé je crois.» Pourtant le Chevalier n'était plus si jeune. Il était assez vieux pour se battre et faire la guerre, il devait être assez vieux pour boire un petit verre d'alcool. Il n'y avait rien de mal là-dedans.

Le Sorcier haussa les épaules :«Non c'est plus le fait de boire en plein milieu de la nuit. Et de laisser le petit boire à cette heure là au lieu de l'avoir envoyé au lit.

- Quel rabat-joie.» siffla Britannia, n'hésitant pas à faire comme le Pirate et se resservant aussi un verre de rhum. Personne ne lui dirait quoi faire.

«Et comment on va faire pour dormir? Les chambres libres sont prises par le petit et le gamin et Francis a surement fermé la sienne à clé.

- On a deux canapés et deux fauteuils à se partager.

- Merveilleux, ça veut dire mal de dos pour deux d'entre nous.

- On tire au sort?»

Les autres hochèrent la tête, et se resservirent tous un verre. Ils s'assirent autour de la table, bien décidé à faire ce qu'ils voulaient et pas aller se coucher comme on leur avait dit.

«Alors tu lui as vraiment lancé un sort à notre stupide frère? Le gamin m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu lancé un sort.» demanda l'Empire, décidant de changer de sujet.

Le Sorcier hocha la tête et sourit, amusé et se souvenant avec contentement de ce qu'il avait fait:«Ouais. Un double sort utilisant la magie germanique pour l'un et la magie celtique pour l'autre, il mettra du temps à démêler tout ça.» Et ça n'avait pas été difficile en plus, il avait même réussi sans trop de soucis, ça faisait plaisir de lancer ses sorts sans qu'il y ait un échec ou un résultat incomplet comme résultat.

«Quel genre de sort?» s'enquit le Pirate, curieux de savoir quel genre de magie son double avait utilisé. Vu son air satisfait, ça devait être quelque chose d'intéressant. Il était curieux de voir ce qui avait été lancé contre son frère.

«Déjà un sort d'ivresse, ça devrait l'empêcher de venir.» Et ça ce serait déjà quelque chose. «En tout cas, il aura du mal.» Il ricana, fier de lui. Et il en savait quelque chose, il en avait été victime une fois, c'était donc aussi une revanche. Et l'autre, avec un peu de chance, ne saurait même pas que ça venait de lui et penserait avoir trop bu. Et surtout, vu ses capacités magiques, l'autre ne saurait peut-être pas immédiatement que ça venait de lui.

«Et l'autre sort?

- Un sort de coloration de peau, ça le calmera. Le premier est temporaire et le second se défait facilement si on connaît bien la magie. Ca l'occupera.

- Et s'il vient quand même?

- Il le regrettera.» grogna le Sorcier en reposant un peu trop brutalement son verre. Ses joues rouges prouvaient qu'il avait un peu trop bu «Il nous a déjà trop souvent défié.

- Oui comme signer cette fichue alliance avec Francis.» Même si ça faisait des siècles, ça leur restait en travers de la gorge. C'était un mauvais souvenir. Un souvenir au goût amer de jalousie et de sentiment de trahison. Il avait détesté son aîné à cause de ça, persuadé qu'il avait signé cette alliance avec France juste pour le blesser, comme il aimait tellement le faire. Amer, il ajouta d'un ton sec «Je suis certain qu'il serait ravi que notre frère vienne en fait.

- Cela m'est égal. On fermera la porte à clé. Et s'il ose la défoncer, on lui flanquera une raclée.»

Ils échangèrent des regards décidés et hochèrent la tête, se mettant d'accord là-dessus.

* * *

Le Sorcier se réveilla avec un mal de dos bien senti, il avait mal dormit sur le fauteuil. Sans jeter un seul regard sur ses doubles, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, décidé à faire le petit déjeuner ce matin. Il était le premier levé après tout. Il sortit tranquillement les œufs et le bacon du frigo. Et prit la poêle.

«Je suis chez moi, j'ai bien le droit de faire la cuisine.» grogna-t-il en allumant le feu. «Et on verra si c'est du charbon que je prépare.

Il mit de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé et prépara du café. Il cassa un œuf, puis deux, ajouta le bacon et regarda avec attention, décidé à ne pas rater cette fois, juste pour pouvoir avoir le dernier mot avec Francis.

«Fais attention mon lapin» fit une voix derrière lui.

Il sursauta et se retourna «I'm not your rabbit» cracha-t-il avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa poêle. Il voulait réussir et ne voulait pas être déconcentré.

«C'est presque prêt, attention.

- Je sais.» Il retira la poêle du feu et regarda la nourriture, qui semblait acceptable et prête à être mangée «Je sais préparer le breakfast.» Il sortit une assiette et versa les aliments dedans «Tu vois que je ne fais pas de catastrophe, ni du charbon.» Fit-il fièrement. Il se versa un thé dans une tasse et s'assit, commençant à manger, laissant le français faire ce qu'il voulait. Il le regarda sortir la pâte à pancakes du frigo. Il ne put s'empêcher de dire, d'un ton égal «Tu gâtes trop les jumeaux et mes moi jeunes.

- Ca veut dire que tu en veux toi aussi?» S'amusa le plus vieux, sortant une seconde poêle, utilisée pour les crêpes.

«Non. J'ai assez avec ça.» fit dignement le plus jeune. Il ne voulait pas paraître encore plus gamin que ses doubles. Il était le plus vieux (avec Britannia), il devait être le plus mature et ne pas sauter sur toute occasion de manger des choses sucrées, même si elles étaient très bonnes et que Francis faisait des choses délicieuses.

Soudain une petite silhouette arriva dans la cuisine. Le plus jeune des Arthur s'était réveillé et, dans des habits chiffonnés, venait de les rejoindre. Il balbutia un faible salut au deux personnes présentes. Et son visage s'éclaira à l'odeur sucrée qui flottait dans l'air.

«Bonjour Arthur, je te prépare tout de suite ton petit déjeuner, assied toi.»  
L'enfant obtempéra et grimpa sur la chaise face à son double plus vieux, laissant le français lui préparer une délicieuse assiette composé d'un œuf sur le plat, d'une tranche de bacon et de deux pancakes au sucre. Il posa un bol de chocolat chaud à côté et laissa le petit se jeter sur la nourriture avec des airs d'affamé, la prenant même avec les mains.

Le Sorcier, comme son double pirate quelques jours plus tôt, émit un ''tch'' devant ce spectacle et but dignement une gorgée de thé. Il savait que manger avec les mains n'avait rien d'anormal pour l'époque du petit mais quand même.

Le Chevalier arriva à son tour, baillant et se frottant les yeux «Bonjour.» Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi mais était sans doute mieux reposé que ses doubles plus âgés qui avaient veillés un peu plus longtemps pour discuter.

«Bonjour Arthur.» répondit gentiment Francis, lui souriant chaleureusement.

Soulagé de voir que la version plus âgée de son rival ne semblait plus fâché comme la nuit précédente, il eut un petit sourire et s'assit sur la troisième et avant-dernière chaise de la cuisine.

Il regarda comment mangeait son double plus vieux (qui attaquait une pancake offerte par le français) et prit timidement ses couverts pour l'imiter. Il semblait avoir un peu de mal mais ne se plaignit pas.

Le français sourit et demanda, avec intérêt«Vous allez encore faire des recherches aujourd'hui?

- Oui. On a un peu avancé en réparant la baguette mais ce n'est pas fini. On a presque aucune piste pour le problème du dédoublement.

- C'est déjà pas mal. Je suis certain que vous allez vite trouver une solution.

- J'espère, et j'espère aussi que mon frère ne viendra pas.

- Encore là-dessus, je ne pense pas qu'il va venir maintenant, il serait déjà là sinon.

- Ca t'arrangerais bien qu'il vienne n'est-ce pas?» grogna l'anglais, faisant baisser les yeux de ses deux doubles plus jeunes qui écoutaient la conversation. Il savait l'amitié qui unissait ces deux là et voulait tester son rival à ce sujet.

- Voyons Arthur, ce n'est pas vrai. Je l'apprécie mais je n'aime pas son attitude envers toi. Si c'est pour qu'il y ait des conflits, je préférerais qu'il ne vienne pas.» déclara Francis en se servant une tasse de café et s'asseyant à la table. «Je pense aussi que la situation n'évoluera pas s'il vient.»

Rassuré, Arthur sourit dans sa tasse de thé. Il se sentait satisfait de savoir que son rival ne voulait pas de l'écossais ici. Il avait l'impression d'avoir remporté une victoire sur son frère en entendant qu'il était préféré à lui une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas une première mais ça faisait toujours plaisir de l'entendre.

«Tes doubles dorment encore?

- Oui, apparemment. Deux dans le salon et un dans le bureau.

- Je vois, j'en conclus que vous n'êtes pas allé vous coucher directement après mon passage la nuit précédente.» fit le français, l'air de rien, se souvenant de la scène qu'il avait surpris quelques heures plus tôt. C'était une scène dont il se souviendrait longtemps, c'était quand même plusieurs Arthurs buvant un verre dans la cuisine.

Sentant un reproche, le plus jeune se hérissa et se défendit:«Nous n'avons pas trop bu, juste un ou deux verres pour fêter la réussite de la réparation de la baguette, c'est tout.» C'était un mensonge, ils en avaient bu plus de deux mais ça les autres n'étaient pas obligé de le savoir.

«Je ne dis rien Arthur, vous êtes assez grand pour décider quoi faire par vous-même.

- Parfaitement. Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi. Je bois si je le désire. Nous sommes tous majeurs n'est ce pas?

- Oui oui vous l'êtes.» répondit le plus vieux d'un ton apaisant, ne voulant pas revenir sur cette discussion. Il était impossible de faire entendre raison à son amant au sujet de l'alcool. «Et sois heureux que j'ai aussi convaincu mes doubles de ne pas tester la baguette sur quelqu'un pour vérifier qu'elle marche bien.» Il avait eu du mal à les convaincre de ne rien faire à ce niveau, mais ils semblaient avoir renoncer à essayer la baguette sur Alfred.

L'autre haussa les sourcils et répliqua:«J'aimerais que vous évitiez en effet, il y a assez de soucis de magie comme ça avec la division dont vous êtes victime.

- Ca va, je le sais très bien.

- Donc on ne fait rien à Alfred. Vous en avez assez fait comme ça.

- Ils ne trouveront ça pas drôle mais ne feront rien, je te le promet.»

**A Suivre**


	14. Sort

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur Canada/Matthew, USA/Alfred

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, Family.

**Note**: Je rappelle que nous avons 6 Arthur depuis l'accident de magie

- Chibi Arthur (6 ans physique)  
- Chevalier!Arthur (14-15 ans physique)  
- Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)  
- Empire!Arthur (19-20 ans physique)  
- Britannia Angel!Arthur, surnommé Britannia. (23 ans physique)  
- Sorcier!Arthur (idem)

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Sort**

* * *

_Comment en étaient-il arrivés là?_

Nul ne le savait très bien mais une dispute entre Alfred et l'Empire avait éclaté, violente, ayant pour sujets de tas de choses, et surtout la coloration magique des cheveux. Et alors le Chevalier était intervenu, tentant de calmer les choses et Amérique s'en était prit à lui, lui lançant quelques trucs désagréables pour lui signifier de se mêler de ses affaires. Le Chevalier avait presque été au bords des larmes en n'en apprenant un peu plus sur son futur très proche. Des étincelles de magie avait fusé autour de ses poings serrés.

Énervé, l'Empire avait saisit la baguette, l'arrachant des mains de Britannia Angel, autant pour intervenir avant que le petit ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regrette que pour punir l'insolent. Il s'était élancé vers le plus jeune. La baguette, avant que quiconque n'ait pu intervenir, heurta le front de l'américain qui vacilla, un peu déboussolé (c'est qu'il avait frappé fort). Un nuage de fumée cacha la vue des personnes présentes et quand il fut dissipé, il y avait une petite nation à la place d'Amérique. Un petit enfant blond avec une petite mèche, aux yeux bleus, habillé d'un robe blanche avec un ruban rouge.

Alfred écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama, alarmé, regardant ses petites mains:«Hé! Pourquoi je suis redevenu un gamin?

- Ca t'apprendra à agir comme tel.» Railla l'Empire, fier de lui, lançant la baguette sur la table avant d'ajouter «Maintenant on sait qu'elle marche très bien.

- Absolument»

- Tout à fait.» fit le Sorcier sans lever les yeux de son livre.

«A n'en point douter, une bonne chose de faite, il fallait vérifier qu'elle marche après tout.» renchérit le pirate, ravi de l'aubaine. Ca lui apprendrait à ce sale gosse à leur manquer de respect et briser les rêves du petit en lui disant qu'il perdrait cette guerre (c'était le Arthur du début de la guerre de 100 ans, celui qui avait encore tout ses espoirs) .

«Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée de l'essayer comme ça?» murmura le Chevalier, timidement, craignant que leur rival n'apprécie guère et qu'une nouvelle dispute n'éclate. Même si cet Alfred l'avait mérité, il ne voulait pas un nouveau conflit.

Francis arriva à ce moment-là et surprit la scène. Tous les Arthur le fixaient avec surprise, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce qu'il arrive aussi vite. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Amérique, et s'assombrirent de colère. Matthew arriva à son tour, regarda ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux puis, sur un signe de son père, alla ramasser Alfred qui foudroyait les doubles du regard. Apparemment il avait gardé son esprit d'adulte malgré son apparence d'enfant. Il était exactement semblable à ce qu'il était quand Arthur et Francis l'avait trouvé, il y a des siècles.

«Qui Est Responsable?»

La question avait claqué comme un fouet. Francis les toisait avec colère, bien décidé à enguirlander le responsable de cette bêtise monumentale.

Les doubles se regardèrent entre eux, peu désireux de vendre la mèche, hésitant à dénoncer le Chevalier par facilité. Même si Francis ne les croirait pas. Ca aurait très bien pu être son œuvre, Alfred ne lui avait-il pas dit des choses désagréable? Et puis le français ne se fâcherait pas si c'était le jeune Arthur le coupable. Cependant ils sentirent que dire cela irait trop loin et n'osèrent pas tenter le diable. Qui sait ce qui arriverait s'ils osaient accuser le plus innocent de tous? Ils préféraient ne pas tenter de choses qu'ils pourraient ensuite regretter.

«J'ai demandé qui était responsable de cette plaisanterie douteuse. J'attends une réponse.» répéta le français d'un ton menaçant. Matthew s'était éloigné avec le petit Alfred, préférant ne pas prendre partie, même s'il n'aurait pas soutenu son second père pour le coup, goûtant peu à la plaisanterie lui-même. Il ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout.

Le pirate émit un tch froid, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Cependant il se retrouvait plus petit que Francis et il n'aimait pas ce regard noir qui faisait se sentir coupable. Il n'avait rien fait bon sang. Même s'il trouvait cet acte osé et bien mené (Alfred était bien mieux comme ça, bien plus supportable et surtout plus mignon), il n'y était pour rien et n'appréciait pas être accusé à tord. Relevant fièrement la tête, il lança «Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je n'ai rien fait.

- Effectivement, tu n'a rien fait pour arranger la situation et tu ne fais toujours rien.» fut la réponse immédiate qui le fit baisser la tête, se sentant désagréablement coupable.

_Il détestait se sentir coupable, surtout devant son rival._

L'Empire croisa les bras, bien décidé à ne rien dire. Il détestait se faire remettre à sa place et se faire disputer comme un enfant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire entendre sa façon de penser à son adversaire de toujours quand le Chevalier, s'avançant, le prit de vitesse «Ce...C'est ma faute.

- Arthur? Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

- Il m'a provoqué, et s'est amusé à me dire des choses désagréables sur mon avenir. Ca m'a mit en colère et je n'ai pas réfléchit.

- Ne t'accuse pas à la place de ton double gamin» grogna le Sorcier, peu désireux de laisser le plus jeune endossé la faute tout seul. Il savait qu'il aurait du faire taire son ancien protégé plus tôt mais était si concentré sur le livre qu'il lisait qu'il n'avait pas réellement fait attention à la discussion et à la dispute qui en avait découlé.

«Alors qui? Vous n'avez pas honte non? Empire je suis certain que c'est toi.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain?

- La tête que tu fais, je te connais bien tu sais.

- D'accord j'avoue, il s'en est prit au gamin et ça m'a énervé. Tu est satisfait Frog?» grogna le responsable en toisant le français, sans baisser les yeux, ne se sentant pas coupable pour deux sous. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir ainsi utiliser la magie, qu'importe la punition qui allait lui tomber dessus.

Ses pensées furent interrompu par un de se doubles.«Il s'est vengé sur le gamin du sort de teinture rose? Quel héros.» railla Francis en jetant un coup d'œil narquois au petit Amérique, toujours dans les bras de Canada. Celui-ci lui tira la langue.

Britannia Angel, récupérant sa baguette, s'exclama alors «Je propose qu'on le laisse comme ça quelque temps, ça lui apprendra.

- Pas mal comme idée.» fit l'Empire, ravi de l'aubaine. La moindre occasion pour se venger d'Alfred était la bienvenue. Un regard noir de Francis lui fit sourire d'un air satisfait, il ne regrettait rien et n'allait certainement pas s'excuser. Quand à rectifier le sort pour faire tout redevenir à la normal, n'importe lequel de ses doubles pouvait le faire, même le Chevalier.

«Hé! Vous allez pas me laisser comme ça.» s'indigna la nation rajeunie en se débattant dans les bras de son frère pour redescendre au sol. «Je ne veux pas rester comme ça moi.

- Ca te fera peut-être entrer du plomb dans la tête.» répliqua le Sorcier, implacable et impitoyable.

- Arthur, fais le redevenir normal tout de suite.» fit Francis d'un ton dangereusement calme. Mais l'Empire croisa les bras, refusant tout net d'obtempérer. «TOUT DE SUITE»

Le pirate grogna et arracha la baguette des mains de Britannia, avant de dire, agacé car lui-aussi aurait bien voulu s'amuser en laissant l'américain sous cette apparence. «Faut tout faire soi-même ici. Aucun Humour.

- Je n'appelle pas ça de l'humour. Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout. Rends lui son apparence normal tout de suite.

- T'as aucun humour, il a raison. Ca ne ferait pas de mal à Alfred de rester comme ça pendant quelques heures. Il s'en est prit au Chevalier sans raison. Il n'a pas arrêté depuis l'accident de magie.» grogna l'Empire, vexé de se faire traiter comme un gamin par son rival. Il ne voulait pas laisser quiconque avoir le dernier mot dans cette discussion.

«C'est toi aussi qui a commencé» répliqua Amérique, sautant des bras de son frère, ne voulant pas se laisser accuser sans réagir. «Si je suis immature, tu l'es tout autant.

- IMMATURE? QUI A DECLARE SON INDEPENDANCE COMME UN GRAND CAPRICE D'ENFANT GÂTE?

- TU VOIS? C'EST TOI L'IMMATURE A RESTER TOUJOURS LA-DESSUS. ON PEUT ÊTRE DEUX A CE JEU LA! C'EST ENCORE TOI QUI A COMMENCE AVEC TES FICHUS TAXES.»

Francis soupira et tenta d'intervenir, tandis que Matthew se retranchait derrière son ours en peluche, refusant de prendre parti dans cette nouvelle dispute. Le français prit une grande inspiration pour rester calme et lança «Vous deux, ça suffit. Vous n'allez pas encore revenir là-dessus.

- TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE!

- NON, DE LA TIENNE!

- Ça suffit j'ai dit.

- AVEC TOUT CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR TOI, TU N'ES RIEN QU'UN GOSSE INGRAT.» s'énerva l'anglais, bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot et à ne pas céder sur cette discussion.

Francis fronça les sourcils, et décida d'hausser le ton pour les faire cesser cette dispute stérile:«Arthur! Alfred!

- OUAIS BAH SI J'AVAIS SU CE QUE CA DONNERAIT, JE NE T'AURAIS JAMAIS CHOISI CE JOUR-LA.»

L'Empire ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien à dire et l'apparence de l'américain l'empêchait d'en venir aux mains. Il serra les dents et lança alors froidement «Et je n'aurais jamais combattu France pour t'avoir si j'avais su les ennuis que tu m'apporterais. C'était une belle erreur de ma part. J'aurais du te laisser à ce stupid Frog.» Il fit demi-tour, plantant là tout le monde pour descendre travailler à la cave pour régler le problème.

«Bravo Alfred.» railla le Sorcier, refermant le livre qu'il lisait jusqu'à ce moment-là. Il n'avait pas voulut intervenir jusque là mais l'ambiance ne lui plaisait pas des masses.

«C'est lui qui a commencé.» grogna le plus jeune, refusant de relever la tête, sur un ton buté. Visiblement la remarque de l'anglais avait fait mouche. Il devait se sentir aussi rejeté que lui-même l'avait fait sentir à son ancien tuteur.

«Étrange, j'ai subitement oublié comment annuler le sort lancé par mon double.» fit d'un ton léger le pirate qui avait été blessé par la remarque de l'américain. Entendre dire qu'il ne l'aurait jamais choisi s'il avait su ne lui avait pas fait plaisir. Il jeta la baguette au sol puis se dirigea à son tour, d'un pas vif, vers le sous-sol, rejoignant son double plus vieux sans un regard en arrière.

«Attend me laisse pas comme ça.»

Rien n'y fit. Alfred se tourna vers ceux qui restaient, espérant que l'un d'eux allait intervenir pour lever le sort.

Celui en tunique blanche toussota et murmura, impitoyable et refusant de faire quoique ce soit«J'ai subitement envie d'aller les rejoindre.

- Hé!»

Britannia partit donc à son tour, entraînant le chevalier avec lui. Celui-ci avait tout suivit sans rien comprendre mais aurait été plus aimable et serait intervenu pour corriger le sort si Francis le lui avait demandé, donc il fut entraîné lui-aussi au sous-sol.

«Francis, dis à Arthur de me rendre mon apparence.» se plaignit le plus jeune, exaspéré par sa forme actuelle, il n'aimait pas être si faible.

Le Sorcier ramassa la baguette, sans dire un mot, et se tourna vers le français, haussant un sourcil avant de demander, d'un ton innocent «Je le laisse comme ça un peu?

- Comme tu veux, j'en ai ma claque.» cracha son amant avant de tourner à son tour les talons pour partir, entrainant Matthew avec lui.

Craignant que quelque chose lui retombe dessus, le magicien s'exclama:«Francis attends.

- Quoi?

- J'ai une idée, enfin une suggestion. Je lui rend son apparence tout à l'heure s'il s'excuse d'abord auprès de mes doubles pour ses paroles.

- Pourquoi pas tout de suite?» demanda Matthew, serrant son ours contre lui. Pas qu'il n'était pas ravi de voir son frère puni, surtout qu'il désapprouvait ce qu'il avait dit, mais il voulait savoir.

«Ca m'étonnerait que l'Empire soit dans un état qui le laisse prêt à entendre des excuses.» répondit le Sorcier comme si c'était une évidence. Son double devait être en train de boire de l'alcool à la cave (oui la cave à vin était à côté de la salle de magie). Et il craignait que envoyer Alfred s'excuser tout de suite ne fasse que déclencher une nouvelle dispute. «Tout de suite, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, à moins que tu ne veuille d'un nouveau conflit?

- Pas faux.» murmura Francis, qui savait voir quand Arthur était blessé et ça avait été le cas de l'Empire, et aussi du Pirate, et certainement de Britannia. «Alfred.

- Quoi?

- Tu vas dans ta chambre réfléchir à ce que tu as dit à Arthur.» décréta le français, montrant l'escalier d'un geste de la main.

Vexé de se voir traiter comme un enfant, le concerné répliqua «Ca devrait te faire plaisir ce que j'ai dit, j'ai dit que j'aurais mieux fait de te choisir à l'époque.

- Ca m'aurait fait plaisir à l'époque, pas aujourd'hui où tu l'as dit juste pour blesser l'Empire.» dit l'autre, avant d'ajouter, d'un ton menaçant «Et que je ne te prenne pas à ennuyer le petit Arthur.

- Ça va, j'suis pas un gosse non plus.» râla le plus jeune avant de souffler entre ses dents «La confiance règne.

- La faute à qui?» fut la réponse narquoise d'Arthur, ravi de se voir soutenu par son amant dans la punition infligé à Alfred.«Vois le bon côté des choses, tes cheveux ne sont plus roses.» Et il éclata de rire.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	15. Mise au Point

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur Canada/Matthew, USA/Alfred

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, Family.

**Note**: Je rappelle que nous avons 6 Arthur depuis l'accident de magie

- Chibi Arthur (6 ans physique)  
- Chevalier!Arthur (14-15 ans physique)  
- Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)  
- Empire!Arthur (19-20 ans physique)  
- Britannia Angel!Arthur, surnommé Britannia. (23 ans physique)  
- Sorcier!Arthur (idem)

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Mise au Point**

* * *

«Et Blablabla tu as de la chance, tes cheveux ne sont plus roses.» marmonna Alfred, prenant le ton qu'avait utilisé Arthur pour se moquer de lui, maintenant qu'il était loin de lui «Quel bâtard. Et il a monté France contre moi en plus.» siffla-t-il en toute mauvaise foi, puisque le français en avait juste eu assez de son attitude. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre et vit que la poignée était trop haute pour lui. «Ha bah dommage, je ne peux pas aller dans la chambre.»

Il se détourna et chercha une pièce ouverte. Il n'en trouva aucune en haut et n'osait pas redescendre en bas pour le moment, ne voulant pas entendre de reproches qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber sur lui s'il se montrait.

Et Francis l'énervait aussi, à lui dire de ne pas s'en prendre au petit. Il le savait très bien, il ne le ferait pas. La confiance ne régnait pas du tout, ça faisait toujours plaisir de le savoir. Grognant il se laissa tomber au sol, se demandant d'ailleurs où était cet Arthur là. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la matinée et l'enfant ne s'était pas vraiment montré non plus.

Finalement il en eut assez et tenta d'ouvrir à nouveau la porte, sautant même sur place pour tenter d'arriver à saisir la clenche. Sans succès. Il jura entre ses dents et donna un petit coup de pied dans la porte.

«Bon, je ne peux pas rentrer, ils ne pourront rien dire.»

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier, ayant dans l'idée de redescendre en bas, et tant pis pour les reproches qui pourraient venir. C'était aussi de leur faute. Et pas de la sienne si les portes étaient fermées.

Il redescendit les escaliers et passa devant la cuisine. Il regarda le français qui parlait avec son frère. Ceux-ci se rendirent vite compte de sa présence.

Francis fronça les sourcils «Alfred? Je t'avais dit d'aller dans ta chambre.»

Exaspéré d'être ainsi traité, le concerné répondit «Ca va, je suis plus un gamin. Et...Et le chambre était fermée, je ne peux pas y entrer. Alors je suis redescendu ici.» Il en avait assez d'être rabroué pour rien, pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait il n'allait pas se laisser disputer sans réagir.

«Ha oui, j'ai fermé la porte.» fit le canadien, serrant son ours contre lui. Il prenait ainsi la défense de son frère, sans vraiment le vouloir. «Et Alfred est trop petit pour atteindre la poignée.

- Voilà, c'est pour ça. J'allais pas rester dans le couloir, alors je suis venu ici.

- Du moment que tu réfléchit à ce que tu as dit à Arthur.» Le ton du français était ferme mais le plus jeune n'avait aucune envie d'obéir, n'ayant selon lui rien à se reprocher.

«Il l'avait cherché.

- Alfred.» soupira Francis, ne voulant pas reprendre le débat. Si aucun des partis ne voulait entendre raison, ils n'en avaient pas fini.

«J'en ai marre qu'il me fasse des reproches à propos de mon indépendance. C'est pas qu'il tenait à moi, c'est juste qu'il est frustré d'avoir perdu sa colonie.

- C'est faux et tu le sais.» Intervint Canada, voulant prendre le défense de son second père, sachant que ce que disait son frère était faux. Celui-ci semblait encore en colère et n'allait pas facilement entendre raison.

Fronçant les sourcils, Alfred répondit «Il a une drôle de façon de le montrer qu'il tenait à moi. Il ne fait que me traiter de gamin ingrat et de me reprocher d'être devenu indépendant. Tu appelles ça comment alors?

- Tu sais très bien qu'il a été blessé par cette guerre.» Soupira le français, sentant que ce ne serait pas facile de calmer l'américain. Et celui-ci refuserait de reconnaître avoir tord si facilement.

«Oui, je le sais. Mais il n'a pas à me le reprocher sans cesse. Il a une attitude de mauvais perdant qui regrette de ne plus pouvoir jouer les tuteurs.»

_Ce n'était pas entièrement faux._

C'était vrai que Arthur avait tendance à le reprocher un peu souvent, dès qu'ils se disputaient. Mais là ce n'était pas leur Arthur de maintenant et c'est ça que le plus jeune ne comprenait pas.

«Alfred, ce n'est pas notre Arthur que tu as blessé...enfin si un peu. Mais celui que tu as blessé, c'est l'Empire qui lui est de l'époque de la guerre d'indépendance. Pour lui c'est récent. Et pour le pirate aussi ça a été blessant de voir le Alfred 'de son époque' dire qu'il ne l'aurait jamais choisi s'il avait su.» Francis avait prit un ton aussi doux que possible pour expliquer à Alfred le mal qu'il avait fait aux Arthur. Et il sentait que ils avaient tous été blessés, sauf le chevalier qui n'avait rien comprit.

Alfred se mordit la lèvre, refusant de répondre immédiatement. C'était vrai qu'il était allé un peu loin mais il refusait de l'admettre, trop fier pour ça. Arthur aussi avait dit des choses blessantes, se disait-il en toute mauvaise foi, et lui aussi avait le droit à des excuses. Et en premier. Tiens il avait bien envie de rappeler Écosse pour lui demander de l'aide. Mais d'un autre côté, quelque chose lui disait que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée.

«Si tu veux retrouver ton apparence, il faudra lui faire des excuses je crois.

- Et lui aussi devra m'en faire, lui aussi à dit des choses désagréables.» s'entêta Alfred, refusant d'admettre ses tords.

«A mon avis, il faudra que tu les dises d'abord.

- Et pourquoi moi?» protesta le plus jeune, prenant un air outré. «Il a dit que s'il avait su, il ne m'aurait jamais prit.

«Parce que c'est toi qui a dit d'abord que tu ne l'aurait jamais choisi.» signala Matthew, intervenant à nouveau dans la conversation.

Gonflant ses joues, le plus petit ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il savait que son frère et Francis avait raison mais...il secoua la tête avant de dire «Et quand je retrouverais ma taille normale.

- Quand les excuses seront faites je suppose.

- La confiance règne, comme si je ne dirais rien si on me rendait d'abord ma taille.

- Tu n'as rien fait pour t'attirer la sympathie depuis le début de cette histoire. Tu provoque l'un, tu te moque de l'autre, tu te bats avec l'Empire. Tu t'en ai même prit au Chevalier qui ne te connaît même pas.» résuma Francis, d'un ton implacable, bien décidé à mettre les points sur les i.

- Hum.

- Je continue ou c'est bon?

- Ça va, ça va.» grogna Alfred à voix basse, mal à l'aise. Une désagréable impression de culpabilité l'envahissait et il n'aimait pas ça.

Francis continue, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, comptant même sur ses doigts pour enfoncer le clou, pour montrer le nombre de gaffes faites par l'américain: «Tu as fait pleurer le petit aussi.

- Ha non, ce n'est pas ma faute ça. C'est lui qui...

- Alfred.

- Mais c'est vrai.» protesta le plus jeune en tapant du pied par terre «C'est lui qui a pleuré en disant que j'étais méchant d'avoir demandé à Écosse de venir.

- Tiens, ça aussi tu l'a fait.

- C'est bon Francis, j'ai compris.» lança le plus jeune, exaspéré «J'ai eu tord, voilà tu es content?

- Tu vois quand tu veux.

- Pfff.» Il laissa passer quelques instants puis demanda, regardant autour de lui «Le petit justement, il n'est pas là?

- Tu ne vas pas...

- Mais non c'est juste que je l'ai pas vu là-haut. Je me demandais où il était passé. On aurait l'air malin si on perdait un des Arthur.

- Il est dans le salon. Ne t'avise pas d'aller l'ennuyer, si je l'entend pleurer gare à toi.

- Ça va, je suis pas un monstre non plus.

- Et ne jure pas devant lui sinon...

- Sinon quoi?» railla l'américain, n'aimant pas le menace silencieuse.

«Je te savonne la bouche, compris?

- Tu plaisantes?» s'étrangla le plus jeune, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- J'ai l'air?» répliqua Francis en haussant un sourcil, un air sérieux sur le visage. De son côté, Canada toussota, cachant un petit rire.

Alfred rougit et lança, à moitié ronchonnant «J'ai passé l'âge de...

- Je l'ai déjà fait à Arthur à une époque, quand il était un pirate, ton âge ne m'arrêtera pas.»

Matthew éclata de rire. Visiblement ça lui disait quelque chose. Alfred lui écarquilla les yeux, visualisant difficilement la scène. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était vrai et que l'autre ne lui faisait pas de blague.

* * *

Le salon était silencieux. Dire que c'était là qu'il y avait eu le conflit, peu de temps plus tôt. Il était encore énervé quand il y pensait. Dire qu'il allait devoir s'excuser et qu'il serait sans doute le seul. Car il connaissait Arthur et savait que ce n'était pas le genre de personne à dire pardon aussi facilement. Il trouverait sûrement une façon de contourner le fait de devoir s'excuser.

Il vit le petit Arthur qui dessinait, allongé à plat ventre par terre. Des tas de feuilles colorées l'entourait, preuve qu'il passait son temps à faire ça. Soudain le petit le vit et cligna des yeux, étonné. Il se leva, et demanda «Tu es qui?» Le ton était méfiant, tout chez lui montrait qu'il l'était. Il était même sur la défensive, comme s'il avait peur de se faire attaquer. Et il jetait des regards inquiets vers la cuisine, comme s'il attendait que quelqu'un vienne à son aide.

«Alfred. Ton double plus vieux s'est juste amusé à me rajeunir avec sa fichue magie mais c'est toujours moi.»

Arthur cligna des yeux, le regardant avec surprise. «Pourquoi il a fait ça?

- Je ne sais pas.» C'était un mensonge mais Alfred n'avait aucune envie de dire la vérité au gamin, plutôt mentir.

L'autre gonfla ses joues et fit, d'un ton sérieux, le pointant du doigt «C'est pour te punir d'avoir appelé Écosse, c'est bien fait pour toi.

- Ça suffit avec lui, il ne viendra pas. Il serait déjà là sinon.» répliqua Alfred, exaspéré par cette histoire. Ils allaient donc tous la lui reprocher? Ça commençait à bien faire.

L'autre eut un mouvement de recul devant son ton sec et un peu colérique et fit, bravement:«C'est parce que mes doubles lui ont jeté un sort.

- C'est ça.» grogna Alfred, ironique. Il doutait que ça suffirait à tenir éloigné l'écossais. Il n'était pas venu, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas et c'était tout.

Tapant du pied par terre, l'anglais répondit «C'est vrai!

- Y en a marre de votre saleté de magie. Elle est juste bonne à empoisonner la vie des autres.» lâcha l'américain, vraiment exaspéré, oubliant même sa promesse de tenir son langage en présence du petit.

Le petit Arthur le fixa quelques instants puis se précipita vers la cuisine, où il agrippa la veste de Francis. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers le double plus jeune de son rival et se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras. Arthur regarda Alfred par dessus l'épaule du français et lui tira la langue, ravi de sa position. Son air ''ha je suis le préféré'' était presque insupportable.

_C'était lui le sale gosse selon l'américain._

Alfred croisa les bras et siffla, à vois basse «Quel petit...» Il retint toutefois ses paroles, craignant le pire si Francis l'entendait jurer à proximité du jeune anglais. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire savonner la bouche. Quand Francis avait menacé de le faire, il ne l'avait pas prit au sérieux mais maintenant il avait des doutes.  
Il en avait assez de sa situation, ça devenait exaspérant d'être si dépendant des autres pour ouvrir les portes, s'asseoir sur une chaise à table.

_Quand à agir comme un enfant, c'était hors de question.  
Il avait passé l'âge._

* * *

**A Suivre**


	16. Ivrognes

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur Canada/Matthew, USA/Alfred

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, Family.

**Note**: Je rappelle que nous avons 6 Arthur depuis l'accident de magie

- Chibi Arthur (6 ans physique)  
- Chevalier!Arthur (14-15 ans physique)  
- Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)  
- Empire!Arthur (19-20 ans physique)  
- Britannia Angel!Arthur, surnommé Britannia. (23 ans physique)  
- Sorcier!Arthur (idem)

* * *

**Chapitre XVI: Ivrognes**

* * *

Le fauve huma l'air, se pourléchant les babines et regardant avec attention ses proies devant lui, innocentes et si naïves. Elles lui tournaient le dos, parlant tranquillement de tout et de rien. Le petit Arthur se régalait de chocolat fondu encore collé à la casserole. Une impression de jalousie piqua le fauve qui s'approcha à pas de loup, sans quitter des yeux sa cible. Il grimpa sur une chaise, et tendit la main vers une des assiettes où trônaient des beignets tout juste achevés et encore fumants.

«Alfred.» fit une voix autoritaire, le faisant sursauter.

Il retira sa main à temps pour éviter le coup de louche qui menaçait de s'abattre sur elle. Frustré de s'être fait avoir, il grogna «Quoi?

- Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

- Pfff

- On les mangera tous ensemble tout à l'heure. Et tu en profiteras pour t'excuser.» La voix du français était ferme et n'admettait aucune discussion. Derrière lui, le petit Arthur se pourlécha les babines, visiblement déjà accro au chocolat, saveur qui n'existait pas à son époque.

Alfred hocha la tête avec réticence, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas facilement le dernier mot. Il descendit de la chaise et se dirigea vers le salon, ne sachant que faire avant que les Arthur reviennent. Et il n'était pas pressé que cela arrive.

«Attend, tu peux peut-être nous aider à nettoyer.»

Il fit demi-tour, presque à contrecœur, et poussa une chaise près des autres, faisant comme le petit Arthur. Il se hissa devant l'évier avec une évidente bonne volonté ou du moins voulait-il le faire croire. Il attrapa les ustensiles qu'on lui passait et les nettoya, en éclaboussant un peu partout, histoire de montrer que son apparence n'aidait en rien.

Il finit par attraper la casserole de chocolat et éclata de rire en voyant que le petit pays en avait plein le visage. Ce n'était même plus des moustaches à ce point-là. Francis sourit et attrapa le concerné, pour l'emmener se débarbouiller à la salle de bain.  
Canada resta seul avec son frère qui s'attela à la casserole. Il mit encore une fois de l'eau partout, ainsi que de la mousse.

«Alfred, tu inonde la cuisine. Arthur ne va pas être content.

- Ça va, on va éponger et il n'est pas là n'est-ce pas? Il est trop occupé à chercher une solution à la cave ou à consoler l'Empire qui doit être en train de s'enivrer pour une dispute.» Il préférait ne pas imaginer la scène, se doutant déjà de ce que cela devait donner.

Matthew soupira et fit, d'une voix tranquille «Alfred...

- Quoi?

- Rien. Ce n'est pas gentil. Comme ce que tu as dit à Arthur. Il ne méritait pas ça, même si c'est celui que tu as affronté pendant la guerre d'indépendance. Tu l'as blessé en lui disant ces mots, beaucoup même. Pour lui, l'indépendance est récente, la blessure encore saignante. Et tu lui lance que tu regrette de l'avoir choisie, c'est comme si tu le rejetait doublement.

- Ça va, je sais que je suis allé trop loin mais lui aussi.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire.» concéda gentiment son frère, ne voulant pas le froisser. Il reprit ensuite, d'un ton tout aussi calme «Mais vous devez tout les deux vous faire des excuses. Et il est trop fier pour en faire en premier.

- Ça va je vais m'excuser, pas la peine d'en rajouter.» Il en avait assez d'entendre dire qu'il avait eu tord et qu'il devait demander pardon. Il avait bien comprit et y repenser lui donnait mauvaise confiance. Il détestait ça et se sentait désagréablement coupable. Il posa la casserole propre mais humide sur le plan de travail, laissant son frère l'essuyer.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et le petit Arthur revint, grimpant sur la chaise pour regarder les beignets qui attendaient d'être manger. Il tendit la main et en attrapa un petit dans lequel il mordit.

«Hé!

- Quoi?

- Il mange les beignets. Francis a dit qu'on devait attendre.» Pourquoi le petit aurait des privilèges, et pourquoi il aurait le droit de manger ces sucreries alors que lui n'avait pas le droit?

«Ce n'est pas grave Alfred. Il fera sûrement la sieste quand on les mangera, il peut en prendre maintenant.» intervint Francis qui revenait lui aussi.  
Arthur lança un sourire au français avant de mordre avidement dans son gâteau, lançant ensuite un regard narquois à celui qui faisait la même taille que lui. Il savait qu'il avait remporté quelque chose et n'hésitait pas à se moquer de lui, fier d'avoir gagné sur ce sujet.

«Y a du favoritisme ici.» marmonna Alfred, descendant de sa chaise et la remettant en place sans soucis. Il avait toujours une force incroyable et cette chaise n'était qu'un poids plume pour lui.

«Patiente un peu, tu en auras bien assez tôt.

- Ouais je sais. Ça serait même encore mieux si ce petit morveux évitait de me narguer.

- Ce n'est pas un petit morveux et il ne te nargue pas, arrête de voir le mal partout.» intervint Francis, coupant court aux paroles d'Alfred qui fronça les sourcils. Arthur lui tira rapidement la langue avant de mordre à nouveau dans son beignet. Il restait le plus près possible de Francis, comme s'il savait que celui-ci lui passerait tout, et cela risquait bien d'être le cas.

Canada étouffa un petit rire et fit «Je vais faire du thé. Et du chocolat pour les enfants.» Les dernières paroles furent dites d'un ton taquin, tandis qu'il sortait la bouilloire et la théière.

- Hé, je ne suis pas un enfant.

- Tu es trop petit pour boire du café.»

Alfred fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien et qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Il voyait le moment où il devait s'excuser se rapprocher de plus en plus et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'excuser, toujours en colère contre l'anglais. Mais il savait aussi qu'il était allé trop loin et qu'il avait blessé son ancien tuteur mais ça faisait mal de le reconnaître.

* * *

Arthur regarda son double qui buvait directement à la bouteille. Il n'osait pas dire quoique ce soit, laissant l'abcès se crever tout seul.

«Et il était si mignon quand il était petit.»

_Quand même, il avait assez bu_. Se dit le sorcier qui tentait de travailler sur le sort à utiliser pour régler la situation. Ce n'était pas évident avec le bruit de fond que faisait l'Empire. Mais il ne dit rien, ne contentant de tourner la page du livre.

«Quel gosse ingrat! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui.» L'Empire était écroulé sur le bureau, juste à côté du sorcier et s'enfilait verre sur verre devant ses doubles désabusé. Le pirate tentait d'ailleurs de concurrencer son autre lui-même en buvant tout autant.

«On l'a nourri, on lui a donné une maison, on a gérer ses terres pour lui. On a prit soin de lui pendant des années et pour entendre qu'il regrettait de nous avoir choisi.» Le pirate s'était senti visé par la remarque d'Alfred, étant le Arthur de l'époque où il avait été choisi par l'ancienne colonie.

Le Chevalier les regardait avec incertitude «Il faudrait peut-être les arrêter non?

- Si tu t'en sens le courage, va-y.» plaisanta Britannia qui n'avait aucune envie de tenter de leur retirer leur bouteille dans un moment pareil. Il savait que ça allait se passer, qu'il suffisait d'attendre. Mais pour son jeune double, c'était quand même impressionnant.

«Mais...ils ont assez bu quand même.

- Rassure-toi, ils sont encore loin de rouler sous le bureau.» rit celui en tunique blanche, reposant son ouvrage de magie et prenant un de ceux dérobés à Irlande il y a longtemps.

Le sorcier intervint, haussant un sourcil «J'aimerais tout autant qu'ils n'en arrivent pas là. Francis ne serait pas content.

- Depuis quand on se soucie de ce que pense ce stupid Frog?»

Le sorcier ricana, et tourna la page de son livre. «Parce que ce serait à lui de gérer les deux ivrognes. Et il serait capable de punir.»

Britannia grimaça, sachant très bien quel genre de punition pouvait tomber. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être puni de la sorte. Être envoyé sur le canapé dans sa propre maison avait quelque chose de blessant pour la fierté. Et devoir faire ceinture était aussi contraignant.

«Punir? Comment pourrait-il vous punir?» Le chevalier ne s'estimait visiblement pas responsable puisqu'il s'excluait d'une possible punition. Il n'avait, après tout, rien pu faire pour empêcher ses doubles de boire et ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Les deux autres s'entre-regardèrent puis dirent, d'une même voix: «Ça ne te regarde pas gamin.»

Plus loin les deux ivrognes se cognèrent la main en voulant attraper la bouteille en même temps. «Laisse moi ça l'flibustier.

- Non c'est à moi.

- Voyou. Cette bouteille est à moi. Tu sais faire que ça voler, mais tu ne me prendras pas ça.» La voix de l'Empire allait de plus en plus vers les aigus. Signe qu'il avait déjà un peu trop bu.

«Et toi? Incapable de garder Alfred. C'est de ta faute si tu l'as perdu.» cracha le pirate, piqué. Il n'aimait pas ne pas avoir le dernier mot dans une dispute, et était capable de dire des choses blessantes facilement. Il était un capitaine, cruel et sans peur après tout.

La lèvre inférieure de l'autre trembla«J'ai tout fait pour le garder.» Sanglota-t-il soudain avant de dire «Comme si je pouvais tirer sur lui, comme si je pouvais gagner de la sorte.» Et il fondit en larmes. Le pirate ricana et s'empara de la bouteille.

Le sorcier soupira, fermant son livre avec agacement. C'était impossible de travailler comme ça, il avait trouvé une ou deux pistes mais avait besoin de l'avis des autres pour être certain que c'était les bonnes pistes. Seulement deux étaient indisponibles.

«Britannia?

- Quoi?

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose mais il va falloir attendre que les autres dessaoulent.

- Merveilleux, ils n'ont même pas fini de boire.

- La 3eme bouteille est presque vide, ça devrait les arrêter.

- L'Empire ne tient même plus bien assis.» intervint le Chevalier, vaguement inquiet pour le concerné, craignant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol. Ce qui risquait fort d'arriver sous peu si cela continuait.

«Effectivement. On le laissera cuver son alcool par terre. Je me fatiguerais pas à le monter dans une chambre.

- On peut peut-être les emmener dans les chambres tant qu'ils sont encore éveillés?

- Tu te sens prêt à faire ça?

- Non mais on va pas les laisser traîner par terre, on ne pourra pas travailler sur ton idée en attendant qu'ils se reprennent.

- J'entends déjà Francis nous faire une remarque tiens.» grogna le Sorcier en s'approchant de l'empire pour le soutenir. Britannia, de son côté, retira la bouteille des mains du pirate, et l'entraînant à la suite des deux autres.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	17. Dispute

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur Canada/Matthew, USA/Alfred

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, Family.

**Note**: Je rappelle que nous avons 6 Arthur depuis l'accident de magie

- Chibi Arthur (6 ans physique)  
- Chevalier!Arthur (14-15 ans physique)  
- Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)  
- Empire!Arthur (19-20 ans physique)  
- Britannia Angel!Arthur, surnommé Britannia. (23 ans physique)  
- Sorcier!Arthur (idem)

* * *

**Chapitre XVII: Dispute**

* * *

«Je me demande si vous le faites exprès ou si vous avez la mémoire courte.»

Francis toisait les Arthur, l'air furieux. Le Sorcier eut le bon goût de baisser les yeux, ne voulant pas ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Le Chevalier ne se sentait pas concerné par les reproches. Il leurs avait dit de ne pas trop boire, que Francis ne serait pas content mais ils ne l'avaient pas écouté. Britannia soutenait toujours le pirate, craignant qu'il n'échappe à son contrôle.

Celui-ci, malheureusement, décida de se faire entendre «Héhéhé My Heartie, ne sois pas fâché, je peux toujours partir à l'abordage héhéhé.» Il ricanait tout seul, essayant de se tenir debout sans aide mais il tomba presque et son double le rattrapa de justesse, l'empêchant de heurter le sol. «Viens avec moi à la chasse au trésor Frog»

Tout le monde le regarda avec un air gêné. Le sorcier préféra ne pas répondre au regard interrogatif de son jeune double, qui ne comprenait pas l'allusion.

Sauf que l'Empire décida à son tour de se manifester. «Nooonn. C'est mon Froggie.» Il vacilla sur ses jambes et se raccrocha à son double qui manqua de tomber. «Personne d'autre n'a le droit de te toucher.

- Tu veux te...te battre toi? Je ne partage pas c'qui est à moi.

- Tu vas goûter à ma lame si...tu tu continue.»

Ils se regardèrent tous, se demandant comment arrêter les deux ivrognes. Le chevalier cligna des yeux et fit, timidement «Ils ne vont pas vraiment se battre hein?

- Mais non. Hé vous deux, arrêtez, vous donnez un mauvais exemple aux enfants.» fit le Sorcier en désignant ses deux plus jeunes doubles d'un mouvement de tête. Mais cela n'eut pas grand impact sur les deux autres qui se regardaient à présent avec hostilité.

«Tu...te crois meilleur, espèce de voyou, voleur, br...brute épaisse.

- Ça ne vole pas haut ça.» marmonna Alfred, caché derrière son frère, et préférant ne pas se faire remarquer pour cette fois et voyant bien que les excuses ne pourraient être pour maintenant.

«Et toi, même pas..ca...pable de garder Alfred. Tu as détruit la relation qui m'est si...précieuse.

- Pourquoi ça revient sur moi?» râla l'américain à voix basse, toujours retranché derrière Matthew. Il soupira et remarqua alors que le petit Arthur regardait lui aussi la discussion, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés. Le Chevalier le vit lui-aussi et alla s'accroupir à côté du petit, prêt à lui boucher les oreilles au cas où ce serait nécessaire.

«Toi au moins tu as la version adorable de ce sale petit ingrat qui m'a ab...laissé tomber.» chouina l'empire tandis que de petites larmes lui montaient aux yeux, tandis que des souvenirs l'envahissaient. «Toi tu as toujours ton petit frère, qui ne se retourne pas encore contre toi.

- Et t'as même pas été fichu de gagner. J'ai honte de moi-même. Même pas fichu de gagner contre un gamin.»

Le dit-gamin préféra ne rien dire, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui, sachant à quel point Arthur était insupportable quand il était ivre et ces versions là semblaient prête à en venir aux mains. Mais il avait du mérite, il s'était bien battu pour avoir sa liberté. Et il ne regrettait rien, si ce n'est la tristesse qu'il avait infligé à son ancien tuteur. Mais il n'avait pas le choix et le referait si c'était à refaire. Son peuple était plus important que tout pour lui, c'était pareil à l'époque.

Mais le pirate relançait la dispute, sans prendre garde à ses paroles «Tu...tu es faible.

- Il vient de s'insulter tout seul là» souffla Alfred, faisant pouffer discrètement son jumeau. Ils devaient être les seuls à trouver le spectacle divertissant.

«Je ne le suis pas. Je...j'étais incapable de tirer.»Le sanglot qui lui échappa fit grimacer certains de la pièce, certains par pitié et d'autres par agacement. Francis se pinça l'arête du nez, tentant de conserver son calme. Partagé entre sa pitié pour l'anglais et l'exaspération face à la situation.

Le pirate n'en avait pas fini «C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es f...faible.»

Alfred eut un grimace. Le souvenir de cette bataille lui revint en mémoire, et il sentit son cœur se serrer malgré lui. Il eut envie de frapper le pirate pour le faire taire. Mais préféra ne pas attirer les foudres du concerné, sachant à quel point il pouvait être terrible et il n'était lui-même pas en état de le défier.

L'Empire serra les poings:«Si je suis faible, ça veut dire...que tu l'es aussi.»

Francis en eut assez, il attrapa la tête des deux ivrognes et les cogna brusquement l'une contre l'autre. Alfred écarquilla les yeux, comme son frère. Le chevalier en resta la bouche ouverte. Le Sorcier et Britannia perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent par terre avec les deux autres. Le petit Arthur applaudit, amusé par la scène.

Le pirate sembla reprendre ses esprits, juste pour lever les yeux sur un Francis un peu en colère qui lui flanqua une taloche bien senti. «CA SUFFIT.

- Frog? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?

- Tu as encore trop bu. Et ça te fait dire des méchancetés.

- QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIT FROG?» crisa l'empire en reprenant un peu ses esprits, se massant la tête «CA FAIT MAL!»

Devant le regard de son amant, l'empire préféra ne rien dire de plus, sentant qu'il risquait de franchir une ligne invisible. Apparemment la patience du français était bien entamée. Il voulut se redresser mais retomba, tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

«Maintenant toi et le pirate allez vous serrer la main et vous irez ensuite dans les chambres DANS LE CALME.

- Jamais je ne m'excuserais, je ne regrette rien. Je ne ferais pas la paix avec ce faible.

- Serrer le main de ce barbare? Jamais.» grogna l'empire, croisant les bras. Il refusait de faire le premier pas et estimait que c'était à l'autre de le faire.

«Un barbare? Tu as été moi je te rappelle.

- CA SUFFIT.» cria Francis, qui cette fois en avait assez «VOUS ALLEZ VOUS EXCUSER ET FILER DANS VOS CHAMBRES AVANT QUE JE NE M'ENERVE.

- Hé ne nous traites pas comme des enfants!

- JE VOUS TRAITE COMME VOUS LE MERITEZ. ALLEZ HOP EXECUTION.

L'Empire, de mauvaise grâce, fit le premier pas et tendit la main, détestant se sentir si faible pour céder si facilement. Mais le pirate refusa d'obtempérer, croisant les bras comme un enfant boudeur.

«ARTHUR.

- Non. Depuis quand tu te permets de me dire ce que je dois faire? Je suis le grand capitaine Kirkland et je ne reçois d'ordres de personne.» Ils se toisèrent pendant quelques minutes, le pirate refusant de baisser les yeux. Même s'il était par terre et que son rival le dominait de toute sa taille, même s'il était moins fort, il n'allait pas céder.

«Arthur.

- Non.

- Tout de Suite»

L'anglais eut un frisson en entendant le ton et ne fut pas le seul. Le chevalier rentra la tête dans ses épaules, comme s'il était prit en faute. Le petit Arthur ouvrit encore plus grands ses yeux, se demandant pourquoi Francis était si en colère. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait ici mais sentait qu'il y avait une dispute et il n'aimait pas ça. Le Sorcier grimaça, sentant que ça allait mal tourner et que la patience de son rival était largement atteinte. Britannia recula courageusement d'un pas et l'empire se retint de sourire, ravi que son double se fasse ainsi tirer les oreilles.

«Je...non.

- TOUT DE SUITE.»

Le pirate rentra à son tour la tête dans les épaules et marmonna un «oui» de mauvaise grâce et tendit la main à l'empire.

Mais Francis n'en avait pas fini avec les deux ivrognes «Et maintenant, vous allez aller cuver votre alcool dans les chambres et je ne veux plus vous voir avant plusieurs heures, une petite diète jusqu'à demain vous ferra le plus grand bien.

- Oui Francis.» fit l'empire, maté.

«Oui.» grogna le pirate, plein de mauvaise volonté.

Ils se remirent debout et montèrent les escaliers, vacillant un peu de temps à autre. Bientôt un bruit de porte se fit entendre au loin. La tension de la pièce sembla alors retomber et tout de monde soupira de soulagement.  
Francis souffla et sembla se calmer, se tournant vers les Arthur restant «Quand à vous, je ne vous félicite pas de les avoir laisser boire à ce point.

- Comme s'ils nous avaient écouté.

- Je leurs ai dit qu'ils buvaient beaucoup.

- Tu crois que ça aurait changé quelque chose qu'on leur dise d'arrêter? Et tenter de leur retirer la bouteille n'aurait rien arrangé non plus. Il y aurait eu un combat au sous-sol.

- Non, évidement.» Francis soupira puis baissa les yeux sur le petit Arthur qui tirait sa chemise. Le petit voulait visiblement attirer son attention.

«Tu es fâché?

- Non Arthur, je ne suis plus fâché et ce n'était pas contre toi mais contre tes doubles.

- Pourquoi? Ils avaient été méchants?

- Oui, on peut dire ça.» Le français se pencha et prit le petit dans ses bras, avant de sourire et de dire, d'un ton plus agréable «Et si on allait déguster les beignets que Matthew et moi avons préparé?

- Oui.» enthousiasma le plus jeune de tous, frappant dans ses mains.

* * *

Arthur se réveilla, se redressant sur le canapé où il avait fait une sieste. La maison était silencieuse. Il vit l'autre, le grand rajeuni qui dormait sur le fauteuil, roulé en boule comme un chat. Il chercha des yeux une autre présence mais ne vit personne.  
Tout à l'heure, deux de ses vieux doubles avaient fait du bruit et Francis s'était énervé, les grondant tous. Et puis il avait envoyés les deux bruyants dans les chambres. Les autres avaient fait une sorte de petite fête en mangeant les choses sucrées que Francis et Matthew avaient préparé. Et puis il était allé dormir, parce qu'il ne tenait plus debout.

Descendant du divan, il décida de chercher le grand France. Celui-ci lui avait promit qu'il pourrait l'aider à cuisiner. Et Arthur adorait ça. Il adorait la façon dont on prenait soin de lui, jamais de sa vie il n'avait été gâté comme ça, jamais personne n'avait prit soin de lui comme ça (sauf Francis, mais lui c'était différent). Et il aimait chaque instant qu'il passait dans cette maison.

Il arriva dans le couloir où il surprit une scène qui le fit écarquiller les yeux. Le vieux lui et Francis se battaient. Enfin non, son vieux double faisait du mal à son rival, qui gémissait sûrement de douleur. L'enfant ne sut quoi faire pendant quelques instants.

«Ne le nie pas Frog, tu aimes ça.» Susurra Arthur en l'embrassant dans le cou, visiblement décidé à laisser un suçon sur la peau pâle. Ses mains ne restaient pas inactives non plus, et il plaqua le français contre le mur. France répondit par un gémissement, sans pourtant chercher à se défendre.

Le petit serra les poings, effrayé mais se jeta soudain sur son double adulte «NOOOONNNN» cria-t-il en frappant le sorcier avec colère «Laisse le tranquille, méchant! Arrête de lui faire mal!»

Le magicien ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui lui tombait dessus puis tenta de se dégager sans brutalité «Lâche moi! Mais lâche moi.» Les petits coups ne lui faisaient rien mais les cris répétitifs lui cassaient les oreilles.

Le petit Arthur lui mordit la main, lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur. Et il ne lâcha pas sa prise, mordant avec toute sa colère. C'était bien un enfant sauvage, qui se battait avec ses dents et ses ongles, mordant et griffant.

Francis, remit de sa surprise, sourit «Aww c'est trop mignon!

- Fais quelque chose au lieu de délirer!» glapit son amant en tentant de faire lâcher son jeune double mais sans beaucoup de succès. Il siffla alors, furieux «Ça n'a rien de mignon! Fais le lâcher.

- Quoi? Le grand Arthur Kirkland ne peut pas libérer seul?»

Retenant un juron, le plus jeune des deux lui lança un regard noir avant de tenter une nouvelle fois de faire lâcher le petit sauvage. Il tentait de ne pas y aller trop brusquement mais sa patience avait des limites qui étaient presque atteintes.

«Arthur, ne le blesse pas.

- Et ma main? Tu crois qu'il ne la blesse pas?

- Je pensais que tu étais doué avec les enfants? Montre moi ta maîtrise de la situation.»

C'était un coup bas et Francis le savait très bien. Arthur ne sut quoi répondre. Il était un bon tuteur il le savait mais aucun des jeunes pays dont il avait eu la charge ne l'avait mordu ou n'avait agit comme son jeune double le faisait. «Fais quelque chose.

Sous le regard noir de son amant, Francis soupira et attrapa la bête fauve, lui faisant lâcher sa prise. Il regarda le petit qui le fixait d'un air interrogatif et dit, dans un sourire «C'est bien Arthur.» Les félicitations firent sourire à son tour la jeune nation qui prit un air fier de vainqueur.

«Il m'attaque et tu lui dis que c'est bien?» s'indigna le sorcier, trop abasourdi pour se mettre vraiment en colère pour ça. Il regarda sa main, marquée par une trace de dents, qui saignait un peu, et grimaça. C'est que le gamin avait mordu comme un sauvage. «Je ne savais pas que j'étais si mal élevé.»

Francis, préférant ne pas l'entendre râler plus longtemps, pouffa et partit, emportant le jeune Arthur dans ses bras «Allez mon petit héros, on y va». Celui-ci tira la langue à son double par dessus l'épaule de France, un air supérieur sur le visage. Il avait gagné le duel et en tirait une grande fierté.

Arthur resta immobile, un peu frustré mais aussi abasourdi «J'étais vraiment une petite teigne.» Il ne savait pas s'il en était agacé ou fier.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	18. Explications

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur Canada/Matthew, USA/Alfred

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, Family.

**Note**: Je rappelle que nous avons 6 Arthur depuis l'accident de magie

- Chibi Arthur (6 ans physique)  
- Chevalier!Arthur (14-15 ans physique)  
- Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)  
- Empire!Arthur (19-20 ans physique)  
- Britannia Angel!Arthur, surnommé Britannia. (23 ans physique)  
- Sorcier!Arthur (idem)

* * *

**Chapitre 18: Explications **

* * *

«Arthur?»

Alfred avait décidé d'aller parler à l'anglais, pensant qu'il semblait déjà dessoûlé lors de la dispute avec son double. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre, espérant ne pas se tromper et ne pas tomber sur le pirate. La situation risquerait d'empirer. Et il n'avait pas envie de faire face au plus terrible des deux. Qui sait ce que pourrait faire le pirate dans cette situation, surtout ivre. Même s'il ne semblait pas si ivre que ça plus tôt, quand il s'était disputé avec l'Empire.

La porte s'ouvrit et le britannique apparût à ses yeux. Pas de chance, c'était le pirate. Alfred chercha rapidement une excuse pour partir et laisser le flibustier. «Heu...c'est moi. Je voulais...

- ALFRED.» Le pirate se jeta sur lui, le ferrant dans ses bras «Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué? Tu ne t'ai pas trop embêté tout seul» Il avait une voix de papa-gâteau.

L'américain se sentit terriblement gêné. Visiblement l'autre n'avait pas fini de cuver son vin. Et il le prenait pour le lui de son époque. Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose? Il n'en était pas certain et préférait ne pas entrer dans le jeu de ce double.

«Lâche-moi Arthur.» Il tenta de se dégager, et l'autre le laissa partir. Le petit sauta au sol et dit «Je suis le Alfred de cet époque, j'ai juste été rajeuni physiquement.» C'était peut-être risqué mais il ne voulait pas jouer les enfants avec le pirate en mode grand frère.

«C'était trop beau pour être vrai.» marmonna le plus vieux, entrant dans la chambre, se laissant tomber sur le lit. «Rends-toi utile et dit moi si mon froggie est toujours fâché?

- Je crois...enfin je ne sais pas vraiment. Je l'ai vu...heu avec le sorcier plus tôt.» répondit le plus jeune en rougissant malgré lui, se souvenant de la scène qu'il avait surprise avant que le petit Arthur ne l'interrompe.

«De quoi? Mon Francis me trompe ouvertement?» releva l'anglais en se redressant d'un coup, les joues soudainement rouges. Il semblait en colère et se leva d'un coup, prêt à en découdre.

Le plus jeune tenta de l'arrêter et s'exclama: «Mais le Sorcier, c'est toi.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir.» siffla le pirate en s'éloignant à grand pas «Je vais m'apprendre qu'on ne touche pas à ce qui est à moi.

- Ce n'est pas logique ça.» souffla Alfred avant d'attraper le manteau rouge que l'autre venait d'enfiler, soudain effrayé qu'il y ait une bataille «Mais c'est le Francis du sorcier, pas le tien.»

L'homme de la mer s'immobilisa et cligna des yeux, comme s'il réfléchissait à ces paroles. Il se retourna vers Alfred «Ha oui c'est vrai...

- Mais oui. Et puis c'est toujours toi non? Vous êtes la même personne. Se battre contre soi-même est un peu idiot.»

Arthur resta les yeux dans le vague et soudain sa voix se fit plus froide «Tu dis que je suis idiot?

- Mais non, je veux juste dire...» Alfred le trouvait très sobre pour quelqu'un de ivre. Sans doute devait-il tenir mieux l'alcool que ses doubles, plus habitué à en boire. «En tout cas, le sorcier ne l'était pas lui, il profitait que tout ses doubles étaient absents pour embrasser Francis.»

_Était-ce une bonne idée de titiller la jalousie de Arthur?_ Il n'en était pas certain. Mais exaspéré par l'attitude du pirate qui semblait à la bois ivre et sobre, il préférait orienter son énervement sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Cela marcha, le pirate sembla oublier tout agacement vis-à-vis d'Alfred pour le reporter sur le sorcier en bas «Il va voir.» Il sortit à grand pas et le plus jeune l'entendit descendre les escaliers.

«Bon courage contre toi-même Arthur.» marmonna l'américain avant de se diriger vers l'autre chambre.

Il hésita, craignant quelque chose de pire que le pirate. Car c'était contre lui qu'en avait l'Empire après tout. Mais il savait qu'il fallait en passer par là. Et autant ne pas reporter ce qui pouvait être fait maintenant et peut-être l'anglais serait-il plus facile de s'excuser comme ça. «Arthur?» fit-il en frappant à la porte, après un instant d'hésitation.

_Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement._

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de partir, de s'enfuir car la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'empire. Il avait encore les joues rougies par l'alcool. «Al...Alfred?»

Le concerné prit une grande inspiration et fit, d'un ton maîtrisé «Je suis venu te parler Arthur.

- Qu'est...ce que tu veux? Tu viens te moquer de moi toi aussi.» Il n'avait toujours pas digéré ce qu'avait dit le pirate apparemment. Se faire traiter de faible par lui-même l'avait remué.

«Mais non, je suis venu m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit l'autre fois. J'étais en colère et je ne le pensais pas.» Il avait prit une voix calme et maîtrisé pour dire ces mots, préférant ne pas donner l'impression qu'il était forcé présenter ces excuses...même s'il l'était, un peu.

Arthur eut les larmes aux yeux et se jeta soudain sur son ancienne colonie, en sanglotant «Pourquoi n'es tu pas resté si petit et mignon Alfred. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté mon petit frère? Tout allait si bien avant.» Ça y était, la crise revenait en force.

L'américain soupira mais ne fit rien pour se dégager, sachant que ça réduirait ses efforts de s'excuser à néant. «Parce que j'ai grandi et que tu persécutais mon peuple avec tes taxes.» C'était la vérité et il ne voyait pas de raison de mentir.

«Mais...mais...tu étais si mignon.» répéta le plus vieux, de petites larmes au coin des yeux.

_C'était quoi le rapport?_ se demanda le plus jeune, mais ne disant rien, sachant que raisonner un Arthur ivre ne mènerait à rien d'autre qu'une crise de larmes. On en était déjà pas loin. «Arthur...»

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car un vacarme se fit entendre en bas.«WHAT THE HELL?» Cria ce qui semblait être le sorcier, d'une voix aiguë, sans doute prit par surprise. «TU ES FOU OU QUOI?

- VIENS TE BATTRE WANKER.» Ça devait être le pirate, se dit Alfred, se sentant légèrement coupable, puisqu'il avait aiguisé la jalousie du flibustier.

«C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME GIT?» glapit le plus vieux des Arthur, avant qu'un fracas ne se fasse entendre. Alfred sursauta et l'Empire cligna des yeux, tout deux se tournant vers l'escalier, d'où venait le vacarme.

«ARTHUR RANGE CETTE EPEE TOUT DE SUITE» Cria Francis, sans doute en colère de revoir le brigand si rapidement. Visiblement le pirate avait retrouvé son épée, et s'en servait contre son double magicien.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» demanda l'Empire, l'air perdu et plus ou moins sobre tout d'un coup. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il était tendu, comme si quelque chose risquait de lui tomber dessus.

«Rien. Crise de jalousie du pirate.

- Il n'en rate pas une celui-là depuis qu'il a bu.» fit d'un ton plat Arthur, même s'il était mal placé pour dire ça «Il n'est rien qu'un bandit et il se permet de me faire des leçons sur ma puissance. Je ne suis pas faiiibbblllee.»  
Finalement il n'était pas si dessoûlé que ça.

Alfred eut un soupir et ne sut quoi dire pour le consoler. Il se contenta d'un «Mais non, mais non» avant de continuer par «Bon, tu me lâche maintenant?»

Ils descendirent les escaliers pour s'apercevoir que le silence était revenu. Ils allèrent à la cuisine pour voir que le pirate se tenait la joue, regardant Francis avec des yeux ronds. Visiblement il s'était prit une baffe. Alfred pensa qu'il l'avait bien mérité après tout ce qu'il avait dit et fait. Le petit Arthur regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds, assit sur la table, et le sorcier tenait un mouchoir contre sa joue qui avait été apparemment éraflé. Mais le français n'en avait pas fini. Il avait vraiment l'air en colère cette fois.

«Ça suffit maintenant Arthur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Froggie, je me battais.» râla le plus jeune, ne comprenant pas à quel point la situation était grave. Il avait vraiment énervé son rival.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et reprit , d'un ton menaçant «Et je peux savoir la raison de cet acharnement contre ton double?

- Lequel?

- Ne joue pas les innocents, je parle du sorcier.

- Parce qu'il ose te toucher» grogna le pirate, toujours inconscient du danger, certain d'être dans son bon droit en défiant son rival en duel.

«Je ne suis pas à toi. Je suis de cette époque, pas de la tienne.

- Mais...» osa répondre Arthur, outré d'entendre ça. «Il...

- Ta jalousie mal placée, tu te la garde pour toi.» reprit Francis, glacial. «Je ne suis ni une possession, ni un trophée. Le Sorcier le sait lui au moins. Toi moins.» Il ne semblait pas prêt à se laisser attendrir, et Alfred sentit bien que le pirate était mal barré. L'Empire lui eut un sourire narquois, ravi de la situation.

L'homme de la mer essaya de dire quelque chose «Mais...»

Francis le coupa, sans aucune pitié «Tu es vraiment odieux depuis que tu as bu, je ne me souvenais pas que tu l'étais autant. A notre époque tu est déjà plus supportable.

- Mais...

- Mais quoi? Ta possessivité te rend odieux, pas étonnant que Alfred ait dit qu'il aurait préféré choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Autant l'Empire ne méritait pas ça, autant toi ça te visait parfaitement. Le pauvre, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il a vécu avec toi. Et je parle bien de toi, pas de l'empire ou du sorcier. Quand à moi j'en ai plus qu'assez de ton attitude.J'aurais du rester loin de toi pendant tout ta période pirate, ça aurait mieux valu pour moi.»

Ces mots furent visiblement comme un coup de poing pour l'anglais dont les yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Dit par Alfred cela l'avait déjà blessé mais les réentendre de la bouche de Francis, en plus du reste, cela était encore plus dur.

«Maintenant va au salon, et que je ne t'entende plus.

- Oui Francis.» répondit le pirate, semblant plus juvénile qu'à l'ordinaire. Il marcha, tête basse, vers la porte, reniflant légèrement, totalement mâté. Il semblait aussi sous le choc, il n'avait que rarement du se faire enguirlander de la sorte. Son rival et lui s'étaient souvent disputer mais jamais l'autre ne lui avait parlé comme ça.

Le français remarqua alors l'Empire qui le regardait les yeux ronds, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. «Arthur?

- Oui quoi?

- Ce n'était pas contre toi que je disais ça.» fit le plus vieux d'une voix douce.

«Je sais.» renifla le concerné, baissant les yeux. Il avait quand même prit les mots un peu pour lui même s'ils avaient été clairement dit contre le pirate. Alfred lui n'osait rien dire, préférant ne pas faire quoique ce soit vis-à-vis de la situation.

Francis sourit et prit soudain Arthur dans ses bras, lui caressant gentiment les cheveux.«Tout vas bien Arty.

- Je m'appelle pas comme ça et lâche moi.» grogna le plus jeune, sans faire quoique ce soit pour se dégager. Cette étreinte lui faisait un bien fou, et il ne l'aurait jamais admit. Il se sentait aussi vainqueur par rapport au pirate qui s'était fait enguirlandé. Ce câlin lui rappelait celui que son rival lui avait fait après qu'il ait perdu la guerre d'Indépendance.

«Tu n'es pas faible Arthur.» lui souffla le français à l'oreille, le faisant faiblement sourire.

«Ma période empire a été celle où j'ai été le plus puissant» ajouta le Sorcier, dans un sourire chaleureux «Alors non tu n'es pas faible.»

Le petit Arthur renchérit «Pas faible» en frappant dans ses mains.

Alfred hésita puis dit, à son tour «J'ai gagné seulement de justesse tu sais, sans Francis, j'aurais perdu alors non tu n'es pas faible, tu es vraiment très fort.»

L'Empire, au milieu de toute cette affection sentit son sourire s'élargir tandis qu'il se nichait malgré lui un peu plus dans les bras de son rival.

Soudain Britannia arriva en courant, l'air ravi. «J'ai une solution pour accélérer les choses.» fit-il brandissant sa baguette. Sans attendre de réponse, il en donna un coup sur la tête de l'empire qui cligna des yeux, resta quelque instants silencieux puis posa une main sur son crâne.

«What the hell, j'ai mal à la tête.» Il remarqua alors sa position dans les bras de Francis, rougit et se dégagea, prenant un air digne.

«C'est un sort de dissipation d'alcool. Comme ça le pirate et lui vont dessoûlé et ont va pouvoir reprendre les recherches.

- Pour une fois que tu réussis un sort.» siffla le Sorcier, dans un sourire narquois.

- Go to hell » répliqua celui en tunique, lui tirant la langue.

**A Suivre**


	19. Plumes et Paroles

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur Canada/Matthew, USA/Alfred

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, Family.

**Note**: Je rappelle que nous avons 6 Arthur depuis l'accident de magie

- Chibi Arthur (6 ans physique)  
- Chevalier!Arthur (14-15 ans physique)  
- Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)  
- Empire!Arthur (19-20 ans physique)  
- Britannia Angel!Arthur, surnommé Britannia. (23 ans physique)  
- Sorcier!Arthur (idem)

* * *

**Chapitre 19: Plumes et Paroles**

* * *

Francis arriva dans le salon où Britannia se tenait, ses ailes sorties et dépliées dans la grande pièce. Il avait les mains sur les hanches, sa baguette entre deux doigts. Il marmonnait à lui-même, sans se rendre compte que la présence du français «Quel sale gamin ce pirate. Il s'est enfermé dans une chambre et refuse d'en sortir. Il a dessoûlé mais boude.» Il soupira. Il semblait fatigué et reprit, d'un ton agacé «Ce n'est pas le moment de bouder, le sort sera bientôt lancé pour arranger les choses. Ce serait bien qu'il descende.»

Francis sourit et s'approcha, à pas de loup, et tendit la main, la posant sur les ailes plumeuses, les caressant avec douceur. Arthur eut un petit glapissement et sursauta, ses plumes se hérissant légèrement. Le plus vieux fut amusé par la réaction et caressa à nouveau les ailes. «C'est si sensible que ça Arthur?

- WHAT ARE YOU DOING WANKER?» glapit le magicien, se retournant d'un coup, les joues rouges. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, et déglutit. Il avait adoré ce contact mais refusait de le reconnaître. «Ne touche pas à ça.»

Le français eut un sourire amusé et attrapa l'anglais par la taille, l'attirant contre lui, et caressant à nouveau les plumes de sa main libre. «Zones érogène Arty?

- Lâches-moi tout de suite pervers.» fit le plus jeune, rouge comme une tomate, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Les mots de son amant l'avaient plus mit en colère qu'autre chose.

Dans un sourire sadique, l'autre pinça légèrement la base de l'aile gauche. Arthur gémit malgré lui et tenta de repousser Francis. Celui-ci eut un large sourire et lui chuchota à l'oreille. «Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que tes sourcils qui sont sensibles.»

Arthur se figea, le souffle chaud sur sa peau, ajouté aux caresses sur ses ailes, le déconnecta de la réalité pendant un instant et il eut un petit gémissement. Cependant, il se reprit, se redressa et repoussa le latin avec colère. «Go away pervert.»

Son interlocuteur eut un petit rire et reprit «Tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier.

- What? Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Frog.» souffla Britannia, rouge tomate, refusant d'admettre qu'il avait aimé le contact des mains sur ses plumes. «Tu as plein d'Arthur à disposition, va donc en tripoter un autre.»

Francis secoua la tête et signala «Es-tu certain de vouloir que j'aille voir ailleurs Arty?»

Le magicien gonfla ses joues de frustration. La simple idée que son amant aille voir ailleurs lui déplaisait, même si c'était pour un de ses doubles. Il se sentait jaloux rien qu'à imaginer les choses.

«Tu ne dis rien?

- Shut up bastard.

- Quel langage mon cher.» Francis s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver devant l'anglais et le reprit dans ses bras, le gardant contre lui. Il caressa à nouveau les plumes soyeuses et se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de son rival. «Vais-je devoir te punir?

- Shut up.» balbutia le plus jeune, les joues rouges et le souffle court, se sentant cotonneux. Il se raccrocha à la chemise de son amant et siffla «Arrêtes ça tout de suite.»

L'autre ne répondit pas et l'embrassa, continuant ses caresses sur les ailes, plongeant ses doigts avec délice dans les plumes blanches. Arthur rendit les armes et passa ses bras autour du cou de l'autre blond, s'abandonnant aux sentiments qui le prenaient.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Francis sourit à son amant et lui souffla à l'oreille «J'espère, quand tout sera revenu à la normal, voir plus souvent Britannia Angel. Tes ailes sont vraiment toutes douces.

- Arrêtes de les tripoter.» Grogna Arthur, souriant tout de même.

«Elles sont vraiment si sensibles que ça?

- Ce ne sont pas des zones érogènes. Oublies cette simple idée. Elles sont juste un peu sensibles.»

Alors qu'ils allaient à nouveau s'embrasser, un toussotement les fit se retourner vers l'entrée de la pièce. Le Sorcier se trouvait là, une tasse de thé à la main et avait un sourcil levé. A côté de lui, le Chevalier était tout rouge, gêné au possible de ce qu'il avait surprit.

Britannia, mort de honte, s'écria aussitôt «Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

- Mais non. Surtout ne vous dérangez pas, continuez, ne faites pas attention à nous surtout.» railla l'autre magicien. Il but une gorgée de sa boisson, imperturbable.

Celui en tunique blanche recula, s'éloignant de son amant et lançant un regard courroucé à son double. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard, un sourire faussement innocent aux lèvres.

Francis soupira, un peu frustré mais ne dit rien et fit «Tu n'as besoin de rien Arthur?

- Non je n'ai plus qu'à dessiner le pentacle. J'aimerais d'ailleurs que tu m'aide. Tes talents en ce domaine seraient utiles.

- Très bien. Quand dois-je m'y mettre?

- Va d'abord chercher les deux autres. Ils sont encore disparu.»

Britannia ajouta, pour aider sans en avoir l'air son amant «Le Pirate s'est enfermé dans une des chambres. Je crois qu'il boude.»

Le plus vieux hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers «Je vais commencer par l'Empire, je pense qu'il causera moins de problèmes.» Il allait garder le pirate pour la fin. Ce serait sans doute le plus difficile. L'autre n'avait apparemment rien comprit à la leçon qu'il avait tenté de lui faire un peu plus tôt ou alors il l'avait comprit mais restait dans son coin à bouder.

«Attend.» Lança celui aux ailes blanches. Il tendit la baguette à son rival et ajouta «Donne lui ça qu'il puisse rendre sa forme à Alfred.»

Francis attrapa l'outil et partit, laissant les doubles ensemble en bas. Dès qu'il fut partit, le Sorcier prit une nouvelle gorgée et fit, d'un ton neutre «Je vois qu'on ne s'ennuie pas.

- De quoi je me mêle?

- Non mais tu as raison, profite de la situation. Après tout les choses vont revenir à la normale bientôt.

- Tu es jaloux ou quoi?»

L'autre haussa un sourcil et ricana «De moi-même? Pas du tout mais je trouve que tu es un vrai soumis.» Il prit une autre gorgée de thé, finissant sa tasse, gardant son air de gentleman.

Britannia rougit mais n'osa rien dire. Il en était pourtant indigné et aurait bien aimé lancer une critique bien sentie. Il se contenta d'un regard noir. Le Sorcier eut un sourire moqueur, ravi de remporter cette victoire.

«Excusez-moi.» fit soudain le Chevalier, un peu rougissant. Il avait surpris la scène peu avant et en était encore gêné. Se voir soi-même dans une telle situation l'avait perturbé.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux?» s'enquit Britannia, profitant de l'occasion pour se détourner de son double enquiquineur. «Tu as un problème?

- Ça veut dire quoi érogène?»

Les deux autres Arthur rougirent, s'entre-regardèrent, soudain d'accord entre eux et répondirent, d'une même voix «Tu saura quand tu seras grand.»

* * *

Francis chercha l'empire, décidant de commencer par lui, se doutant que le Pirate serait le gros morceau de l'histoire. Il entra finalement dans une pièce et tomba sur l'empire qui lisait un livre, assis dans un fauteuil. «Arthur?»

Le plus jeune releva les yeux «Ha c'est toi stupid frog?» Il semblait de meilleur humeur mais pas prêt à enterrer la hache de guerre. Il referma son livre d'un coup sec.

«Qu'est-ce que tu lis?»

L'autre haussa les épaules «Un livre sur l'histoire de l'Angleterre. Je voulais savoir ce que j'allais devenir.» Il soupira, se levant pour aller regarder par la fenêtre, écartant le rideau «Je vais vraiment devenir un vieil aristocrate râleur. Qu'est devenu l'empire que j'ai construit avec tant de peine et de soin?»

Francis eut un sourire attendri, malgré lui. Mais quelque chose lui déplaisait dans cette histoire et il s'enquit, d'un ton hésitant «Tu es sûr que tu peux en savoir autant sur ton futur?» S'il retournait à son époque avec tout ce savoir, cela n'allait-il pas poser problème?

L'autre se retourna et répondit, d'un ton agacé «Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, le sort effacera notre mémoire des derniers jours.» Il ne se souviendrait de rien de ce passage dans le futur. C'était évident que cela ne resterait pas dans sa mémoire sinon les Arthur de cette époque s'en serait souvenu.

«C'est bien...» il hésita et poursuivit, d'un ton plus doux «Qu'est devenu ton Empire? Et bien tes enfants ont grandis. Il était temps qu'ils volent de leurs ailes.»

Arthur resta silencieux, et le fixa, d'un air indéchiffrable. «Les empires ne durent jamais hein?» Il avait parlé à voix basses, si basse que l'autre ne fut pas certain d'avoir entendu. L'anglais releva les yeux et les fixa dans ceux de son rival avant de continuer «Plus un Empire est grand, plus sa chute est terrible...Apparemment la mienne n'a pas été trop rude.»

Francis sentit une sueur froide à ces mots. Ces mots qu'il avait prononcé à une époque, pour mettre en garde son voisin contre ses rêves de grandeurs. L'autre ne l'avait pas écouté à l'époque. Il avait refusé le dialogue. La chute causée par la Révolution Américaine avait été assez douloureuse en elle-même et le plus jeune n'en avait jamais reparlé avec son rival. Arthur le fixa, et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de dire, d'un ton hésitant «Ce n'est pas juste pour aider Alfred que tu as participé à cette guerre.» Le ton n'admettait aucune réplique, n'admettait aucune protestation.

Le français sut qu'il était découvert. Il soupira et hocha la tête. «Pas seulement en effet. Je voulais l'aider, c'est vrai. Il méritait d'avoir son indépendance mais ce n'est pas juste pour ça.

- Et ce n'était pas non plus pour te venger ce moi. Même si c'est ce que tu prétendais.» Arthur serrait les poings, comme si dire tout cela était difficile pour lui.

Francis eut un sourire et fit «Si, quand même un peu. Je t'en voulais de m'avoir prit Canada.» C'était une évidence pour lui, il était plein de contradictions. Mais il savait toujours ce qu'il voulait et où il allait.

L'Empire serra les dents et regarda intensément son rival. «Tu t'en faisais pour moi. Tu ne voulais pas que je chute. Que je connaisse un destin semblable à celui de Rome.

- C'est vrai. Tu devenais trop grand, tu te serais détruit à la longue. Il a fallu cette Révolution pour t'arrêter dans cette chute.» Même si Arthur avait continué à envahir et à coloniser après ça, jamais il n'avait atteint le même point que avant cette guerre. Il s'était montré plus raisonnable même s'il se prenait quand même pour le plus puissant du monde. Et il l'était. Francis avait voulu préserver son adversaire de toujours d'un destin fatal «Je m'inquiétais aussi pour toi.

Arthur eut le regard brillant pendant un instant et cracha «Stupid Frog, je ne t'ai rien demandé.» Il s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur.

«Ne pleure pas mon lapin.

- Je ne pleure pas.» grogna l'anglais, les yeux rougis. Il se sentait ému et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Cela le mettait d'ailleurs un peu en colère.

- D'accord.

- Et je ne suis pas ton lapin.» rajouta le plus jeune d'un ton catégorique. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien de le reprendre là-dessus mais essayait quand même à chaque fois.

«Très bien.» fit Francis, un sourire aux lèvres, amusé par la discussion. Il ne renoncerait pas à ce surnom et l'autre le savait très bien.

«Et je ne t'ai rien demandé.» continua l'anglais, cachant son trouble. «Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi.» fit-il avec colère, sans savoir pourquoi il se sentait comme ça.

«Je sais. Mais je ne regrette rien.» répondit le plus vieux, un doux sourire aux lèvres, posant une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Celui-ci tressaillit mais ne dit rien pendant un instant et ne se dégagea pas. «Tu étais fort. Vraiment fort et tu avais fait beaucoup de choses pour en arriver là. Beaucoup de sacrifices aussi. Tu étais instable.

- Je n'étais pas instable. J'étais parfaitement bien.» Arthur sentit sa voix trembler et en éprouva une grande honte malgré lui.

- Tu te serais fait l'ennemi du monde entier.» continua Francis, imperturbable. Il voulait aller jusqu'au bout et rien ne l'arrêterait.

Arthur plissa les yeux, se sentant menacé«Tais-toi.

- Et tu te serais perdu toi-même à la fin.

- TAIS-TOI» cria l'anglais en reculant et en voulant donner un coup de poing à son rival, celui-ci évita et lui attrapa le bras, le tordant dans son dos pour l'immobiliser «Lâche-moi.» glapit-il, se débattant sans succès. Ce Francis-là était plus grand, plus vieux et plus fort que celui qu'il connaissait.

«Tu avais besoin que quelqu'un te stoppe. Et ce quelqu'un c'était ton fils, Amérique. Je l'ai aidé à t'arrêter. Je ne voulais pas que tu te perde toi-même.»

Arthur sentit ses yeux le piquer une nouvelle fois. Il n'allait quand même pas pleurer comme ça, pas devant son ennemi. «Pourquoi?

- Parce que je tiens à toi.

- Avec tout le mal que je t'ai fait?» s'étonna Arthur, sur la défensive. Francis et lui étaient amants depuis longtemps mais il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce que l'autre ressentait vraiment, il avait toujours été intiment persuadé que le français lui en voulait encore pour ses coups-bas. Surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus de la perte du Canada jusqu'à la Révolution Américaine. Il était à ce moment persuadé que Francis le détestait.

«Je tiens à toi.

- Menteur.» fit le plus jeune d'une voix tremblante. Il fut brusquement attiré dans une étreinte mais ne fit rien pour se dégager. Il sentit ses yeux le brûler et lutta pour ne pas pleurer, il ne voulait pas pleurer. «Je te déteste pour avoir fait ça. Et maintenant il doit me détester lui aussi.

- Tu crois que ça aurait changé quoi? Si tu avais gagné, Alfred t'aurais détesté. Et tu l'aurais perdu de toute façon.» Il laissa passer un temps de silence et ajouta «Et ça n'aurait pas été bon pour toi à la longue.» Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui se serait passer sinon.

Arthur se laissa aller dans le câlin, se sentant étrangement bien. Il agrippa la chemise de son rival et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du français. Il ne dit rien, préférant rester silencieux. Il voulait profiter de l'instant. Il ne voulait pas penser au reste. Francis lui caressa les cheveux, tendrement, lui chuchotant des mots apaisants dans l'oreille.

Ils sursautèrent en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Alfred se tenait sur le pas de la porte, des larmes au coin des yeux. Il se jeta soudain sur eux, les renversant au sol par la même occasion. «Je ne te déteste pas Arthur. Pourquoi tu pense ça?»

Les deux autres restèrent stupéfait quelques instants puis Arthur fit «Tu as écouté à la porte?

- Je te cherchais, et j'ai voulu attendre que vous avez fini mais j'ai tout entendu.»

L'anglais allait lui faire la leçon sur le fait d'écouter aux portes mais renonça finalement. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le moment. «Idiot.» Ce fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire. «Je...» il ne put finit sa phrase et serra les deux autres dans ses bras. «Vous êtes tous les deux des idiots.»

Les deux autres se contentèrent de sourire.

* * *

Francis se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre fermée un peu plus loin. Il avait laissé l'Empire rendre à Alfred son apparence et descendre ensuite à la cave où il devait les rejoindre avec le Pirate. Il avait promit au Sorcier de l'aider à dessiner le pentacle après tout.

Arrivé devant la chambre, il frappa et lança: «Arthur, ouvre cette porte.»

D'abord il n'entendit rien puis un «Non» étouffé lui parvint. Visiblement l'autre avait bel et bien décidé de bouder. Soupirant il retira une aiguille de sa poche et la tordit légèrement avant de crocheter la serrure.

Il entra et vit avec amusement le plus jeune sursauter. Se retournant le flibustier lança, d'une voix un peu aiguë «Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Laisse moi tranquille.

- Arthur.

- Tu disais que tu aurais du rester loin de moi non? Alors fais-le.» Il avait les larmes aux yeux, signe qu'il avait pleuré. Il avait du se sentir rejeté. Et cela se répercutait sur son comportement, il était décidé à faire la tête. «Fiche le camps.

- Non.» Francis s'approcha, jusqu'à se retrouver devant le pirate qui serra les poings, un ait colérique sur le visage. Il refusait de se laisser dominer de la sorte et comptait bien le faire comprendre à son rival.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux?» Il avait craché ces mots, toujours boudeur. Ses yeux étaient plissés et il avait prit un ton méprisant. Il semblait prêt à se battre à tout instant.

«Il faut que tu descende, les autres t'attendent en bas.» Répondit Francis, se demandant comment il allait prendre ce jeune homme violent et râleur qui semblait avoir mal prit ses remarques. Nul doute que lui demander gentiment ne suffirait pas.

«...» Arthur se mordit la lèvre inférieure, dans une petite moue qui le rendait paradoxalement adorable. Mais il restait un grand pirate et était bien décidé à ne pas céder «Personne ne me donne d'ordres, j'irais seulement si je veux.»

Francis soupira. Il regarda son interlocuteur qui le fixait d'un œil courroucé, les joues encore rouges, l'air furieux. Il était à la fois digne, effrayant mais aussi adorable. Il ne sut quoi dire pendant un moment puis se décida à répondre «Arthur, ce n'est pas une question de vouloir ou non.

- Ça m'est égal.

- Écoutes, je regrette ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure, j'étais en colère d'accord?» Il savait qu'il était aussi allé un peu loin et qu'il avait blessé le pirate. Il aurait aimé revenir en arrière et dire autre chose mais c'était trop tard pour ça.

Arthur renifla «Je n'ai pas été blessé par ça.» C'était un mensonge et aucun des deux n'était dupes mais cela rassurait le plus jeune de nier les faits. Il ne voulait pas paraître sensible. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'être en manque d'affection.

«Bien, dans ce cas...» Il s'apprêtait à partir mais un main lui attrapa le bras, pour le retenir. L'anglais rougit en voyant qu'il avait agit sans réfléchir. Il avait suivit une impulsion qu'il ne s'expliquait pas et à présent ne savait plus quoi dire. Francis sourit et fit, d'un ton amusé «Un problème Arthur?

- Rien...j'ai...juste...c'est que...» Pour la première fois, il était à court de mots et ne parvenait pas à s'y retrouver. Foutus sentiments. Il se sentait faible et détestait cette sensation. Il finir par se reprendre «Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir pour me faire obéir.

- Mentir?» S'étonna Francis, haussant un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas où l'autre voulait en venir. Il baissa les yeux sur le pirate qui cherchait toujours ses mots.

«Si tu me déteste, inutile de le cacher.» Il avait grogner ces paroles, ignorant la douleur à son cœur tandis qu'il pensait à cela. L'idée que Francis ne l'aimait pas lui causait une vive souffrance mais il ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde.

«Arthur...

- Et maintenant, tu nie pour que je descende et retourne à mon époque, sans aucun souvenir de cela, et tu dois être ravi d'être débarrassé de moi.

- Arthur.  
- J'étais quoi moi? Un jouet? Un passe-temps?» il avait les larmes aux yeux et se maudissait pour faire preuve de tant de sentimentalisme. Il s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur et resserra sa prise sur la manche de son rival, refusant de le lâcher. «On ne se moque pas de moi comme ça.» reprit-il d'un ton plus dur, plus agressif.

Une main se posa sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Il fut incapable de dire un mot de plus et fixa son rival avec de grands yeux choqués. Il eut envie de mordre mais décida de s'abstenir.

Francis, maintenant au calme, fit d'un ton doux «Écoute moi.»

Il se prit un regard noir mais l'autre ne se débattit pas tant que ça, comme s'il attendait la suite.

«Mes années en tant de pirates ont été parmi les plus belles de ma vie, et c'est aussi parce que tu étais là. T'affronter, être en compétition avec toi, gagner et perdre avec les paris qui allaient avec...Tout cela était parfait pour moi.» Il aurait aimé revenir à cette époque et enviait le pirate pour y être encore.

Arthur le fixa d'un ton indéchiffrable, ses pensées tournant à cent à l'heure, comme s'il cherchait le piège dans ces mots.

«Tu as été mon plus terrible adversaire sur les mers. Rien ne me réjouissait plus que les duels contre toi.» Il se souvenait des poursuites sur les océans, des combats à l'épée et du sort réservé au perdant. Il continua «Après tout tu es le terrible capitaine Kirkland non? La terreur des mers, l'invisible pirate qui a coulé l'armada de Antonio.»

Arthur eut un petit sourire fier, ses souvenirs lui revenant à ce sujet. Il s'était bien amusé ce jour-là, à humilier l'espagnol. C'était une bonne période pour lui. Il attrapa la main du français et la retira de ses lèvres.

«Tu étais le plus terrifiant, le plus grand, le plus terrible des pirates. Tout le monde te craignait sur les mers.»

L'anglais allait lui demander pourquoi il en parlait au passé, mais se souvint que pour ce Francis-là, c'était bien le passé. Il se sentit flatté des paroles de son rival. Si celui-ci l'admirait, il en était fort aise et s'en réjouissait.

Francis reprit, d'un ton plus joyeux «Tu étais à la fois un cauchemar et un rêve. Tu étais l'incarnation de la liberté.

- Ne te moque pas de moi.

- Moi? Jamais. Pourquoi me moquerais-je du terrible capitaine que tu es?

- Francis...

- Oui mon capitaine?

- Arrête tout de suite.

- Quoi donc?

- De te moquer de moi.

- Jamais je n'oserais, j'aurais trop peur de finir sur la planche.»

Arthur se sentit sourire malgré lui, amusé par la tournure de la discussion. Francis lui rendit son sourire, ravi de le voir se dérider un peu. Le pirate semblait moins boudeur que précédemment et le français eut envie d'en profiter.

«Et tu es si mignon.»

Le charme sembla rompu en un instant, l'anglais rougit et s'exclama soudain, serrant les poings comme pour défier son adversaire «Je ne suis pas mignon supid frog.»

Francis pinça la joue du flibustier en riant et celui-ci se dégagea en maugréant. «Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te passer au fil de ma lame.

- Je ne sais pas, parce que tu m'aime?

- Dans tes rêves.» grogna le loup de mer, croisant les bras, refusant d'admettre quoique ce soit. Il avait un peu rougit au niveau des joues et semblait prêt à hurler à nouveau, sans doute pour nier un quelconque attachement à son rival. Il se contenta cependant de dire «C'est juste que je n'ai pas mes armes ici sinon je te défierais en duel ici et maintenant.

- Tu t'en prendrais à un homme désarmé? Quel cruauté mon lapin.

- Je ne suis pas ton lapin.» siffla l'anglais «Et je suis cruel, je suis un pirate.

- Cruel? Tu es pourtant très câlin le matin.» rit le français, sachant très bien quel genre de réaction allait avoir son rival à ces mots.

Effectivement, il rougit et glapit, d'un voix aiguë «Arrêtes de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités. Je ne fais que prendre. Je ne donne rien.»

Francis se contenta de sourire, à la grande gêne du pirate qui ne savait plus quoi dire pour nier les faits. Il réalisa ses mots et les sous-entendus qu'il y avait dans ses paroles: «Non attends ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Trop tard ~

- Rahhhh.» Il se prit le visage dans les mains, soudain abattu. Heureusement que personne ne l'avait entendu. Avec ce qu'il venait de dire, l'autre pouvait le taquiner longtemps.

Francis lui donna un petit bisou sur le front, le faisant s'étrangler de stupeur puis lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers la cave. «Allez allons y Angel.»

_Comme ce nom était mal choisi pour le pirate que Arthur était._

Mais loin de le vexer, cela lui fit plaisir. Francis lui donnait rarement ce petit nom et cela voulait tout dire pour lui. Ravi il suivit le français sans râler une seule fois. Celui-ci remarqua qu'il avait réussi deux fois ce qu'il avait échoué à faire à l'époque: mâter le pirate.

* * *

_**A Suivre**_


	20. Résolution

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur Canada/Matthew, USA/Alfred

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, Family.

**Note**: Je rappelle que nous avons 6 Arthur depuis l'accident de magie

- Chibi Arthur (6 ans physique)  
- Chevalier!Arthur (14-15 ans physique)  
- Pirate!Arthur (18 ans physique)  
- Empire!Arthur (19-20 ans physique)  
- Britannia Angel!Arthur, surnommé Britannia. (23 ans physique)  
- Sorcier!Arthur (idem)

* * *

**Chapitre 20: Résolution **

* * *

«Pourquoi c'est Francis qui dessine le pentacle?» questionna le Chevalier en regardant son double magicien. Devant eux Francis traçait des cercles et des formes à la craie sur le sol.

Le Sorcier eut un sourire et fit, d'un ton amusé «Parce que c'est un descendant de Rome et qu'il a du talent en dessin.» Il ajouta pour lui-même ''Et qu'il est sexy quand il bouge les hanches comme ça, à quatre pas sur le sol.'' mais préféra ne rien dire à haute voix. Il se contenta de se passer la langue sur les lèvres, des idées bien perverses passant dans sa tête.

«Et la formule?

- C'est moi qui la ferait.» Reprit le sorcier, d'un ton sûr de lui. Il savait que son talent aiderait à la réussite du sort.

Britannia attaqua aussitôt. «Mais c'était moi qui était là quand il y a eu l'accident de magie. Cela devrait être moi.» Il voulait être le sauveur de la situation, il n'aimait pas que son double veuille tout faire lui-même. C'était sa magie et sa baguette qui avait tout provoqué, c'était à lui de résoudre le problème.

Face à cela, l'autre magicien ne sut que répondre. Il avait raison. Mais Arthur n'aimait pas l'admettre du tout. «Peut-être...je ferrais la plupart du sort. Et tu achèvera quand il ne restera que moi et toi.

Très bien.» fit celui aux ailes blanches, croisant les bras, satisfait de savoir qu'il ne restera plus que lui à la fin. Il regarda France et se pourlécha les babines, pensant que la nuit qui viendrait serait bien remplie. Puisque l'autre aimait tant ses ailes, il s'en servirait pour l'attirer dans son lit.

Le pirate matait lui aussi sans aucune honte, faisant semblant de regarder le grimoire par dessus l'épaule du Sorcier. L'Empire était assis sur la petite table, vérifiant que Francis ne se trompait pas. Il admirait la façon dont son rival reproduisait parfaitement le pentacle.

Le petit Arthur fixait France avec intérêt et applaudit quand le plus grand se releva, se frottant les mains pour enlever la poudre de craie sur ses doigts. «Bravo.

- Merci mon petit lapin.» il ébouriffa les cheveux du petit anglais qui rit en se dégageant.

«Bien» Fit le Sorcier en prenant la baguette. «On va y aller.»

Le pirate s'approcha à grand pas de Francis et le prit par le sol, l'embrassant rapidement avant de dire «Et bien dans ce cas, je suppose qu'il faut dire au revoir.

- Moi aussi je t'aime moi lapin.» répondit Francis en riant, pinçant ensuite la joue du flibustier, qui se dégagea en grommelant. «Quand tu seras repartie à ton époque, fais attention à toi.» continua le français en rajustant le col du manteau du plus jeune. Il alla ensuite chercher les armes du loup de mer et les donna à leur propriétaire. Celui-ci les rangea à leur place et se recula, allant rejoindre ses double. Le pirate se tourna ensuite vers les jumeaux et pinça la joue de l'un «Sois un bon garçon Lad.» fit-il à Alfred. «Bon courage pour la suite.» fit-il à Matthew.

Le Chevalier se débattait avec son armure, la remettant avec difficulté. Il reprit sa propre épée et l'attacha à son ceinture. Il se tourna vers les autres personnes et dit «C'était très instructif. Même si je ne me souviendrais de rien, je me suis bien amusé pendant ces jours. Merci de votre hospitalité.» fit-il d'un ton poli, faisant un légère révérence.

«Pas la peine d'être si formel.» rit le Sorcier «Tu es moi, évidement que tu étais le bienvenue ici.»

Francis ébouriffa les cheveux du chevalier qui sourit timidement, rougissant légèrement. Ce qu'il avait vu de sa future relation avec France le gênait beaucoup, même s'il ne s'en souviendrait plus une fois repartie. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux jumeaux mais n'osa rien leurs dire. Il ne les connaissait pas, et n'avait pas grand chose à faire avec eux. «Au Revoir.» fit-il avec un ton un peu timide.

L'Empire se dirigea vers les jumeaux et les serra dans ses bras. Oubliant sa rancune vis-à-vis d'Alfred, il les salua avec chaleur «Je suis fier de vous deux.» Il se tourna ensuite vers Francis et lui sourit «Quand à toi...

- Oui oui, je suis à toi et je ne te tromperais pas mon lapin.» rit le français, taquin. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'embêter un peu son rival, surtout la version un peu trop sûr d'elle de celui-ci.

Rougissant l'Empire s'écria, d'un ton un peu trop précipité «Je n'allais pas dire ça, arrête de te faire des films.

- D'accord.

- Hum.»

Toujours rouge, l'empire alla rejoindre les deux autres, laissant la place au petit Arthur qui se précipita vers Francis, tendant les bras pour avoir un câlin. «Je ne veux pas retourner dans la forêt, je suis tout seul là bas. J'ai froid et faim.» Il avait peur. Il avait fait de son mieux pour cacher sa crainte mais il ne pouvait plus la dissimuler. Il avait peur de se retrouver à nouveau seul, après ces jours de sécurité et de bien-être. Il allait tout oublier en plus.

«Ne t'en fais pas mon lapin. Tu ne seras pas seul longtemps. Mon double prendra soin de toi. Et ton peuple aussi.» Il embrassa le petit sur le front et reprit «Sois courageux, d'accord?

- D'accord. Je vais être courageux.» fit le petit d'un ton un peu hésitant mais prenant rapidement une moue sûr de lui. Il sauta au sol et rejoignit ses doubles en courant.

Britannia hocha la tête avec satisfaction. «Je crois que tout est prêt.» fit-il. Il fit signe au plus petit des Arthurs de se diriger vers le centre du pentacle de droite. L'enfant y alla en traînant un peu les pieds, peu rassuré. Il regarda ses doubles avec inquiétude et ne quitta pas des yeux le Sorcier qui se plaçait dans le cercle de gauche.

Arthur se concentra et commença à se concentrer. Il leva la baguette et commença à dire des mots venant d'un autre temps. Les lumières s'éteignirent et une lueur verte commença à luire ici et là. Elle entoura le petit Arthur qui poussa un petit cri de surprise. Il y eut un flash puis l'enfant disparut, des petites boules vertes lumineuses tournant autour du sorcier pour revenir en lui.

«A toi Chevalier.»

Le second plus jeune franchit d'un pas décidé le cercle et ferma les yeux, refusant de montrer sa peur, il tremblait mais ne montrait rien. Il brilla de la même lueur que son petit double et un nouveau flash eut lieu, laissant les mêmes boules lumineuses qui entrèrent dans le magicien. Celui-ci grimaça, comme s'il souffrait. Mais il ne montra rien. Il tremblait, sa voix se fit plus précipitée mais il ne faiblit pas.

Le Pirate entra à son tour dans le pentacle, d'un pas tranquille. Il n'avait pas peur et se laissa faire. Il fit un signe aux personnes restantes comme au revoir et disparu bien vite de la même façon que les deux autres. Le Sorcier vacilla à nouveau, et se rattrapa à temps, ne prenant que quelques secondes pour prendre son souffle avant de continuer, tandis que l'Empire franchissait à son tour le cercle, sans une hésitation. Il fit lui aussi un signe. «Au Revoir. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer tous.» Quand les sphères lumineuses eurent rejoint Arthur, celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur mais ne s'arrêta pas, continuant à dire les paroles du sort.

_Tous comprirent qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. _

_Pour que le sort marche et ne s'annule pas, il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout. _

Britannia poussa un juron et entra dans le cercle, ravalant sa fierté. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire la fine bouche. Il ne resterait donc plus que le sorcier.

Sauf que cette fois, celui-ci eut plus de mal. Sa main se baissait, il tremblait comme une feuille, il avait du mal à aligner les mots. Il poussa un cri de douleur mais reprit aussitôt sa formule.

«Dammit, il ne va pas y arriver.» s'exclama Britannia, grimaçant car le sort faiblissait et il ne ressentait lui aussi. «Ne t'arrête pas ou tout sera à recommencer.»

Le sorcier était tout pâle et avait du mal à parler. Il avait du mal à se concentrer. Il n'allait pas y arriver seul, il allait échouer.

Le voyant si mal partie, Francis ne sut pas ce qui le poussa à agir mais il entra dans le pentacle du sorcier et le prit dans ses bras, attrapant de sa main celle qui tenait la baguette pour la redresser. Il souffla à l'oreille du magicien «Prend mon énergie Arthur.»

Celui-ci se reprit, et les mots franchirent à nouveau ses lèvres. Le Flash de lumière revint et de nouveau les sphères lumineuses apparurent, rejoignant le sorcier qui acheva sa formule dans un souffle. Les lumières revinrent, la lueur verte disparut. Un ultime flash de lumière éclaira la pièce et l'anglais se retrouva habillé des vêtements qu'il portait lors de sa beuverie, avant que tout ne commence. Arthur tomba en arrière dans les bras de son amant et sombra dans une bienheureuse torpeur, satisfait d'avoir réussi.

«Bravo mon lapin. Tu as rétabli la situation.

- Je ne suis pas ton lapin.» marmonna-t-il d'une voix endormie, regardant son amant les yeux dans le vague. Il les ferma finalement et s'endormit, épuisé par ce qu'il avait accomplis.

* * *

Arthur se réveilla, et se redressa dans son lit, laissant les couvertures glisser autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre. Francis avait du le transporter là. Il porta la main à son front, encore un peu dans le cirage. Il était toujours fatigué mais moins que plus tôt. Il arrivait à garder les yeux ouverts et n'avait plus autant envie de dormir.

Il voulut se lever mais à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Francis entra avec un plateau dans les mains. Il sourit en le voyant assis «Ma belle au bois dormant est réveillée?

- Go to hell.» grogna la belle en question, fronçant les sourcils. Il regarda le plateau que son amant venait de poser sur le lit. Deux mugs de thé chaud,une part de gâteau chacun et des petits sandwichs. «Merci je meurs de faim.

- Je me doutais bien que faire autant d'exercice allait te mettre en appétit.»

Arthur prit un mug en but avec avidité une gorgée de le boisson chaude, il savoura aussi le silence, avant de le noter réellement «Où sont les jumeaux?

- Rentrés chez eux. Tu avais besoin de te reposer et ils ne se sentaient plus d'utilités. Je leurs ai promis de prendre soin de toi.

- J'ai pas besoin qu'on me materne Frog.» Il mangeait tranquillement, regardant du coin de l'oeil le français qui faisait comme lui. «Et il n'y a pas que ça.

- C'est vrai. Tes doubles sont partis. C'est calme.

- J'espère ne plus jamais me retrouver dans une telle situation.

- Ils étaient quand même attachants tes doubles.» rit Francis, s'attirant un regard blasé. Il caressa la joue de l'anglais qui se laissa faire sans trop râler.

«Tu penses qu'ils sont justes rentrés en toi ou qu'ils sont retournés à leur époque respective?

Je ne sais pas. Je dirais qu'ils sont revenus en moi. Je me sens à nouveau complet.» répondit le plus jeune, reposant sa tasse vide sur le plateau. «Et toi, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu? Tu en as bien profité hein?» grogna-t-il, soudain boudeur.

«Que veux-tu dire mon lapin? Tes doubles c'était toi, je n'ai rien fait. J'ai juste distribué quelques câlins à ceux qui en avaient besoin.»

Arthur lui lança un regard noir. Et ne dit rien. Il n'osait pas dire que c'était justement là le problème.

«Le petit Arthur est le plus mignon des petits lapins.»

Arthur haussa un sourcil.

«Le Chevalier était un adorable garçon poli et serviable.»

Il eut un sourire amusé.

«Le pirate était un gamin arrogant, mais qui recherchait mon affection plus que tout. Qui aurait cru qu'il était aussi câlin.»

L'anglais rougit, soudain gêné. L'attitude de son jeune double lui avait rappelé des choses et le pirate avait tout gâché en se révélant au français. Il n'aurait pas pu se tenir tranquille? A cause de lui, Francis avait appris des choses.

«L'Empire...j'ai pu discuter avec lui. On avait jamais vraiment parlé à l'époque.»

Arthur lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Il savait de quoi ils avaient parlé, il s'en doutait. Il baissa les yeux et n'osa rien dire. Francis sourit et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

«Britannia était adorable aussi, à sa manière.

Tout ce qui te plaisait chez lui, c'était les ailes.» siffla le britannique, joueur. Il avait une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

«Tu ne veux pas les sortir d'ailleurs?

- Frog!»

Francis eut un petit rire et prit l'anglais dans ses bras avant d'achever, d'une voix très douce à son oreille «Et le Sorcier était mon préféré, mon petit magicien.

- Et là tu vas me sortir un truc romantique comme quoi il a ouvert le portes de ton cœur?» railla Arthur, joueur. Il renversa soudain le français sur le lit et ajouta «Tu t'es assez fichu de moi pendant ces quelques jours. Il est tant que je te punisse pour ça.

- Je suis mort de peur.» Rit Francis, se laissant faire de bonne grâce. Il n'était pas mauvais joueur et si l'autre en avait envie, il pouvait bien le laisser faire après l'avoir taquiné, et avoir taquiné ses doubles, pendant ces quelques jours.

«Tu devrais, je suis sérieux.» fit Arthur, commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

Francis tenta alors quelque chose, faisant une moue adorable à son amant: «Tu ne veux pas me montrer tes ailes mon lapin?

- Tu les as déjà vu.

- S'il te plaît.

- ….Fine.» Et il laissa apparaître deux ailes blanches tandis que sa tenue changeait pour une tunique blanche. Il laissa les mains douces du français se mettre à caresser les membranes recouvertes de plumes blanches. Fermant à demi les yeux, il s'allongea sur son amant. «Hum

- Tu ne regrette pas tes doubles?

- Si tu étais divisé comme moi je l'ai été, tu serais ravi qu'ils soient partis.

- Tu n'aurais pas été un peu jaloux de tes doubles?

- Pas-du-tout.» Il refusait de l'avouer, et il savait que c'était ridicule mais tous avaient monopolisé, chacun à leur façon, l'attention du français et lui avait été souvent frustré. «Il ne me manqueront pas ces enquiquineurs.»

Francis éclata de rire, et bien vite, son amant le rejoignit. Cette histoire avait été une expérience inoubliable et enrichissante. Ils n'étaient pas prêt de l'oublier.

Soudain Arthur se souvint de quelque chose «Tu m'a transmis de l'énergie tout à l'heure...comment as-tu fait?»

«Voyons mon lapin, est-ce si important?» demanda Francis dans sourire innocent et un peu crispé.

Arthur plissa les yeux «Ca veut dire que tu t'y connais un peu en magie. Et que tu te moque de moi depuis des années.

- Heu...

- Cette fois, je vais vraiment te punir. Tu vas me supplier tu vas voir.» fit l'anglais dans un sourire pervers, faisant disparaître ses ailes et se jetant avec une air terrible sur son amant.

**Fin**


End file.
